Rising from the ashes
by Dawn Stag
Summary: REVISED! Postmovie. Quinn and his extended family still have to do battle to survive in their castle, this time its not just the dragons who they have to fight. The arrival of a new girl proves she seems to be the one to help them. Creedy/OC.
1. Prologue

Title: Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

Author: Dawn Stag & LoveMe1010

Ratings: Mature

Pairings: Quinn/Alex, Creedy/OC

Warnings: Violence, Implicit Language, Sexual Situations, Death

Summary: Quinn and his extended family still have to do battle to survive in their castle, this time its not just the dragons who they have to fight. The arrival of a new girl proves she seems to be the one to help them.

A/N: This is the revised edition of Rising from the Ashes with (hopefully) all mistakes removed, but if you do see any please feel free to tell me- thank you.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, SITUATIONS OR PLOTS CREATED BY THE ORGANISATIONS WHICH OWN REIGN OF FIRE. MY FANFICTION IS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT FOR NOT ONLY MYSELF BUT THOSE WHO READ IT; THEREFORE I DO NOT INTEND TO PROFIT FROM MY WRITING OR THE USE OF AFOREMENTIONED CHARACTERS, SITUATIONS AND PLOTS COPYRIGHTED BY THEIR INDIVIDUAL ORGANISATIONS. IT IS NOT MY INTENTION TO OFFEND ANYONE CONNECTED IN ANYWAY TO THIS FILM. **

**THOSE CHARACTERS AND PLOTLINES WHICH ARE ORIGINAL, COME FROM MY MIND ALONE WITH THE AID OF MY BETA LOTTE OMVLEE (a.k.a LoveMe1010). ANY SIMILARITIES (FICTIONAL OR OTHERWISE) WITH OTHER WORKS OF FANFICTION, ORIGINAL FICTION OR ARE FILM RELATED ARE PURELY COINCIDENTAL AND NOT MEANT TO CAUSE INSULT OR HARM. **

**

* * *

**

**Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

Six years had passed since Quinn had slain the Bull dragon, and slowly their numbers decreased but the threat was still there, waiting and watching. Still the ground was struggling to create a new world, a new world with trees and grass and flowers and animals. Some had survived, most had not. Quinn and Alex returned to the castle, their victorious win a triumph, yet a bitter one all the same. Van Zan did not return, for reasons both heroic and tragic, along with many who had tried to help the cause. One question plagued the mind of all- will a new Bull take control and the terrifying reign of dragons continue, or will they disappear off the face of the earth? It cannot be said, not yet, no one can say. But all who could, prayed for the end, for the light at the end of the tunnel, for everything to be all right- if it is possible.

And within all the gloom of this dark and sad tale, there was a glimmer of hope. Creedy who all thought as dead (no man could live through such an ordeal as he had faced) was indeed not. It can be said that Creedy was the luckiest man alive, or to have ever been born. If he had been Irish you could have blamed it on the luck they possess, but he is not- a Scot all the same, and yet as far as I know, the Scots are not blessed with such luck- are they? It seems that the dragon's attempt at destruction was more of a blessing in disguise for old Creedy. A large piece of masonry fell upon our unlikely hero preventing him from becoming chargrilled toast, instead he ended up bruised and singed- and oh, missing his eyebrows for some time. But none the less the ladies still loved him and Creedy was a happy, but sore man.

In less than a century, humanity was shaken to its core. The hunters became the hunted and mercy no longer existed. Now the survivors had the task of surviving, which is hard when the land you live on is withered and dead. Many of the survivors returned foolishly to the old towns and cities in hope of shelter- those who were not eaten struggled just as much as before. Not only did they have to deal with their one deadly nemesis, a new just as evil force arrived. Ruthlessness became the key to survival and rebel gangs enjoyed the blood-lust they created. It became the survival of the fittest if ever there was one, the gangs stole, murdered and pillaged to get what they needed to survive. It seemed that compassion died alongside mercy and the Bull dragon. Kidnappings were rife as the gangs tried to secure themselves a new society, women and children the most likely to be taken. Gone were the days when the world had been "civilised", instead it was a world for the taking- by whoever had the strength to do so.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Wolf

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Two- The Black Wolf

The permanently grey sky seemed to be getting darker as she continued pulling the two cobs that followed her along the destroyed road, another thing that had suffered at the hands of the dragons. The tarmac that once covered it practically melted into oblivion made the going tricky, but she had been on worse. She could sense that something was not right, and yet she could see nothing that indicated danger. She looked to the skies, she looked in front and behind at the road, she looked to her left up the hills, and looked below to her right into the valley- nothing.

The horses trudged along behind her, weary from their long journey, but Wolf knew it was worth it. The dragons may have been decreasing in numbers but there was no need for complacency, one bad move and she would be toast. They were heading north and so was she, away from the ever growing numbers of human survivors that had gone South, it was a feast that they had yet to stumble on and she had no plans on being around when that happened. Of course her other reason for leaving was the rebel gangs, all vying for food and control, it was not safe to even be around your own kind any more.

She just thanked her lucky stars for the abandoned military convoy she had come across not far from Manchester. It was practically untouched, the food was gone but the weapons, ammo and clothing were left behind. The boots she picked out were certainly heaven sent, since she had found them her feet no longer ached or bled from the journey she was making. Still she felt uneasy, whistling to dog, who she was yet to name, she stopped and listened. There was nothing, but the wind was not in her favour and untold sounds may have been deflected away from her sensitive hearing. Dog bounded up, unaware of the fatigue his new master was feeling. Dropping a dead rabbit at Wolf's feet, the Irish Wolfhound bounded around some more until he stopped and watched Wolf pick it up and put it in a saddle bag. _Well it might be a rabbit but its the first fresh meat I've seen in a long time_, she thought getting ready to move on again.

It was a she was just about to turn the corner that she finally saw what had been bothering her. Standing in the road was a group of men, a rebel gang or at least part of one, right in her way. _That's odd what are they doing out here?_ she queried before looking about for a safe place to hide until they had gone. At first glance she had missed it herself, but down below in the valley was a small cottage and in the fading light, it would be hard for the group to spot. Making her way slowly down with horses and dog in tow, she hid inside the cottage out of sight. Collapsing to the ground beneath a window, she felt her eyes close; Wolf wasn't sure which she wanted- sleep or death but either would have to come soon if it was going to happen.

A piercing scream woke her from her state of limbo, snapping her eyes open as her brain engaged with what she heard. Looking out of the glassless window the sight before her was one of deja vu. The screaming continued along with many a jeer and laugh from the men. She had seen this before, only this time it was another poor defenceless girl playing the role of her sister. Grabbing a revolver and her favourite hunting knife she left the cottage, signalling to Dog to stay where he was; which he did reluctantly. When she got close enough to see what was happening, bile rose in her throat and her blood began to boil. Memories came back and the need to help this girl grew stronger each minute. Wolf knew what this girl was in for, a night of rape, as each man sated his needs on the child- and that was what she was.

Climbing onto the road, barely yards away from the disgusting crowd, she acted before she knew what was going on.

"I would not do that if I was you." She said, revealing herself to the group of men.

The men turned in her direction, some wielding knives the others frowning, annoyed at the interruption.

"And why do you think that?" a tall yet skinny man asked her, his northern accent spitting out the words.

"Because it's a vile and sinful act. Plus I don't want to have to kill you all." She said matter of factly. The girl was still lying on the ground, her eyes wide with pain and fright.

"Oh really?" the man said, it was obvious by now that he was the leader and he was enjoying this far too much.

"Really," she replied, her hand moving to the knife tucked down the back of her pants.

"And who are you to stop us eh? It's not like your a dragon little girl, I have no need to fear you" he laughed.

"Who am I? I am the darkness, the petite morte- the little death, I am justice, I am the hunter, the slayer and the angel of death. You wish to know who I am gentlemen? I am the Black Wolf." She said, the men closest to her visibly cowered. It was true, she was the Black Wolf, known within the Rebel Gangs of the South as the last person you wanted to mess with. She had brought dragons and men alike to their knees. And looking at her you knew it was apt. She was quite tall, 5ft 8 inches at the most, slender but very well built- just the right side of muscular for a woman. She was pale in complexion, possibly due to the lack of good sunlight- ash still clung to the air. Her hair was the darkest of blacks, and if washed look like silk; and her eyes only worked to prove that she did indeed look like a wolf. They were blue, but not your normal sky blue, or stormy blue or grey blue- but ice blue. The colour of ice caps in the Arctic, the tinted blue you see in the glaciers. It was a brilliant bright blue, totally unnatural and completely hypnotic. She moved towards the group, her movements soft and graceful; she had all the power of a wolf stalking it's prey and it did nothing but intimidate those she wished to. Within seconds she had kicked the man to her right in the head, swinging her leg around to the left to take out the other man. Both crumpled to the ground unconscious, the eight other men and their disgusting leader all moved back away from Wolf unsure of her next move.

"Do you still wish to ignore me, sir?" She asked coolly. He turned red and shook his head, this could cost him his leadership; but he valued his life more so.

"She is mine now. My prey understand? Good. Now leave, run away and never come back." she finished in a low growl. The men all embarrassed but still rightly scared left quickly in the direction she had come from. Night had fallen, but Wolf's vision was still very good; for months she had travelled under the cover of darkness and it only seemed to aid her in her attempts to escape the horrors she had left behind.

She moved to the girl's side who flinched away, with obvious good reason.

"Hush, child it's all right I won't hurt you," Wolf cooed, taking off the girl's gag. The girl coughed but continued to cower, unsure of who had saved her.

"Can you stand?" the girl nodded her head and fearfully whispered a 'yes' as Wolf helped her up. She led her back down to the shack, holding the shivering girl up for most of the way. It was obvious she didn't want to enter the old cottage but some gentle encouragement from Wolf helped the girl go inside and sit by the door. Wolf eventually lit a small fire, which she knew was a bad move if anyone, or anything, saw it but the girl was cold and she knew it would help calm her.

"Come here it's all right your safe with me. My name is... Holly, what's yours?" the girl sat next to her but kept her distance. Wolf had no clue as to why she had given the girl her real name, but it seemed to work. The girl looked less wary of her, even if her stare was still intense.

"Sarah-Lou" she answered. In the firelight Wolf could see the girl better, she was very young. Long dirty blonde hair was pulled off her face to reveal many a freckle. She still maintained the chubbiness that many children lose as they begin to grow up.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah-Lou. Tell me, are you hurt anywhere?"

"My- my arm hurts. I think it might be br-broken" she stuttered as tears began to stream down her face in rivulets. Wolf tenderly picked up the girl's arm, who immediately whimpered in pain.

"Yes you're right it's broken. Now I think I have a way of stopping it from getting any worse, will you let me put a splint on it?" Sarah-Lou nodded between tears. Fetching one of the saddlebags, Wolf began work on stabilising the break, all the while asking little Sarah-Lou questions.

"How old are you Sarah-Lou?"

"13"

"Why are you out here all alone? Surely you don't live around here?"

"I live in a castle not far from here, I ran away."

"Why?"

"Because a man came to the castle and told us we should go to the city, it would be safe there. Quinn wouldn't let us, but I so wanted to go, the man said the cities would soon be like they used too." Sarah-Lou explained sounding rather excited about the city. Holly sighed, if only she knew the truth.

"Have you been to the city Holly?" Wolf stopped and stared at the girl who looked so hopeful.

"Yes I have, I lived there for some time."

"What's it like? Why did you leave?"

"I- look Sarah-Lou what that man said was a lie. No cities are wonderful and they are certainly not safe. Those men, who, who attacked you" Sarah-Lou shuddered, "They are from there, like so many others. Surely your home is a nice place?"

"Yes it is but I wanted to have an adventure."

"Sarah-Lou, adventures are not worth the trouble they cause. I know this for sure." Sarah-Lou seemed to accept this and Wolf continued with her work.

"Holly, I liked your speech, did you make it up yourself?" Wolf stopped again and smiled.

"Not really, I can't remember where I got it from."

"Are you really the Black Wolf? Why were they scared of you?" Wolf sighed.

"Yes I am. It seems my fame precedes me. You see Sarah-Lou, in the city you have to protect yourself to survive and I did many bad things that earned me that title and the fear of those around me- things I regret to this day."

"Oh, Holly?"

"Yes."

"I want to go home please"

"Of course, I'll take you in the morning all right?"

"Thank you"

"It's not bother."


	3. Chapter 3: There's No Place Like Home

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Three- There's No Place Like Home

Dawn came quicker than expected for Wolf, Sarah-Lou was still asleep so she set to making breakfast, well some sort of edible food. Sarah-Lou woke not long after 'breakfast' was ready, smiling, Wolf gave her some of the rabbit Dog had caught as well as some dried food from her ration store.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Well my arm hurts but I think I'll live" Sarah-Lou replied, suddenly sounding a lot more mature than the night before.

"Good, well you finish up. I'll get the horses ready, oh I think you might need this, from what I can tell its gonna rain soon" Wolf said throwing a green plastic poncho at Sarah-Lou. It was one of those things that you just seem to collect overtime and never get rid of, lucky for Sarah-Lou in this case then.

They seemed to be ready in double time that morning. After a brief introduction to Dog and the horses, a bay named Dodger and a black named Scout, Sarah-Lou attempted to help Wolf get ready to go. After another 10 minutes and numerous curses from Sarah-Lou who believed she had said them quietly enough to avoid Wolf hearing (which they weren't) the two were ready to leave.

"Now have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Yes Quinn lets me ride his all the time," Sarah-Lou beamed.

"OK then, this will make it a lot easier" Wolf smiled, "You can take Dodger he's pretty old and slow so you won't have to worry with your arm."

Once Sarah-Lou was in the saddle, Wolf mounted the younger and feistier Scout who had recovered well from the long walk.

"OK, which way?" Wolf asked praying to God that Sarah-Lou knew.

"This way, I followed the road" Wolf looked to the sky and mouthed 'Thank you' as the rain gently began to fall.

* * *

"Look she can't of got that far, its only been, what, a day at most? Once the rain stops we'll find her. No doubt she'll run back with her tail between her legs before then- you know she hates the rain," Creedy said, attempting to calm not only Quinn but all the other adults too (and himself but was not willing to admit he was terrified).

"Creedy for crying out loud she is a child! You know what the moors are like, God knows what's happened to her. She could be at the bottom of a ditch with a broken ankle for all we know- or worse" Quinn's voice trailed off at this, but his frantic pacing continued at the same speed.

"It's not as if we can do anything now is it? The rain is too heavy, give it half an hour then we'll see what to do OK?" Creedy replied sitting himself down and rubbing his hands through his hair.

"I don't know how you do it, I honestly don't. One of our girls is out there and your as cool as a cucumber!" Quinn roared, making several others jump.

"That's enough Quinn! You know I'm just as scared as you are, but we have to think positive- for Sarah-Lou's sake!" Creedy strained, his voice cracking with worry.

"Please you two, you're not helping. In half an hour we'll go out and start looking. I'll go ask some of the other children if they know anything else." Alex stated getting up from the table and making her way to Quinn who was a complete wreck.

"We'll find her Quinn, you know we will" she said hugging him tightly before heading off towards the children's rooms where they had been ordered to stay until told otherwise.

"Fine half an hour, then we go" Quinn said taking a seat at the table, practically destroying the rag that had been left there.

* * *

The rain did not let up all morning that the two road back to the castle. Sarah-Lou was fairing nicely with the poncho Wolf had lent her; just as Wolf was doing well with her long black trench coat, which thankfully had a hood.

"When we get back to your home, what do you think will happen?" Wolf asked rather out of the blue.

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't think of that" Sarah-Lou replied, worry lacing her young voice.

"Well don't worry, I won't leave until I know everything will be OK- all right?" Sarah-Lou turned to her and smiled, relief very apparent on her face.

"Thank you Holly, not that they'll hurt me, their far to nice to do anything like that- but I don't think I could stand being shouted at by Quinn, he can be really scary."

"It's OK honestly. But I have one thing I must ask of you. When we get their, can you call me Wolf? It's just I don't really like people calling me by my first name unless I trust them," Sarah-Lou grinned at Wolf knowing full well she just said she trusted her.

"OK, that sounds cool to me- our own little secret!" And once again, she had reverted back to the little girl that Wolf had met the night before.

"Wolf?" Sarah-Lou giggled, "How old are you?"

"I'm 20, why? do you think I'm old?"

"No not at all, it's just, well you seem kinda ageless. You don't act old and you don't act young."

"Thank you, I think." Wolf smiled, suppressing her own laughter as they made their way through the downpour.

Silence ensued for what must have been half an hour until Sarah-Lou finally squealed with joy- "Look there it is!"

Wolf looked up at the looming castle and gulped. _My first real contact with people in six months- just don't put your foot in it!_ The gates were open as if waiting for Sarah-Lou to come home.

"Sarah-Lou, why don't you go ahead, I bet their dying to know your OK. I won't be far behind, go on." The girl looked at Wolf and smiled before kicking on Dodger in a rather slow trot as she headed home.

* * *

Quinn and Creedy were still sitting in the kitchen when Alex ran into the room. 

"Quinn, she's back! Come on, she's just come through the gate!"

The two men exploded from the room, nearly knocking several people over as they made their way out to the gate desperate to know if little Sarah-Lou was all right. It had stopped raining just as she had come up to the gate and weak sunlight infused the castle grounds as Sarah-Lou jumped off Dodger. Both were rather confused at the sight, where did the horse come from? None of theirs were missing that was for sure. But it didn't matter the sight of Sarah-Lou seemingly safe and well was all that mattered. No one had noticed the dark riding up on its black steed.

"Oh God Sarah! You had us so worried!" Quinn shouted as he grabbed the girl and hugged her desperately.

"Ow! Quinn watch my arm!" She cried making Quinn jump back in surprise and pulled off the wet poncho to reveal her arm well splinted and rested in a sling.

"Sarah, what happened?" Creedy asked as Quinn eyed the sling frowning.

"She had a run in with a rebel gang" a strange voice called out. Looking up Quinn, Creedy and now Alex, all stared at the dark figure standing in front of them on a black horse.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked, moving in front of Sarah-Lou who found herself being protected by the two men. Slightly frustrated, Sarah-Lou moved from their protective shield and towards the stranger, patting the horse softly on the nose.

"Sarah, come back here" Creedy said but Sarah-Lou merely rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, Creedy, Alex, I'd like you to meet Wolf- my saviour." All three stared at the figure confused as it jumped down and removed the large hood. Possibly the most beautiful young woman any of them had seen was standing in front of them.

"H-hello" Creedy said, taken aback by the strange beauty standing before him. Wolf smiled gently before placing her hand on Sarah-Lou's shoulder.

"You're OK now though aren't you Sarah-Lou?" Wolf continued.

"Yes but only thanks to you H-Wolf."

"I said it was no bother didn't I?" At this Quinn seemed to break from his trance.

"Now young lady, what do you think you were playing at eh? You scared us half to death!" Quinn said crouching down on one knee in front of Sarah-Lou.

Sarah-Lou stood stock still, tears welling up once more. Turning she looked at Wolf who knew what to do.

"Something about the bright lights and big city wasn't it Sarah-Lou? Well we can firmly say all thoughts of escapades off to the city are truly from your mind aren't they?" Sarah-Lou nodded but erupted into tears, turning and holding onto Wolf tightly. Only Wolf knew what their cause was and could see the adults were more than concerned at what had happened to their little charge.

"Why don't we go inside and tell them Sarah. It's not something that you would want everyone to hear, anyway we have to look at that arm." Sarah-Lou nodded once more and practically dragged Wolf inside whilst still hugging her tightly. Quinn, Alex and Creedy were really confused but followed their little Sarah-Lou and her new found yet mysterious friend up into the castle leaving Jared to see to her horses and Dog, who randomly appeared from nowhere.

* * *

"Oh Sarah-Lou you poor thing! Come lets go see to this arm whilst Creedy and Quinn have a chat with your friend." Alex cried hugging the girl tightly before shooing her to the door. The two men sat quietly as Wolf drank her cup of coffee, neither of them quite sure what to say.

"Thank you, for helping Sarah-Lou," Quinn finally said, his face still pale from the story he had just heard.

"Like I said, it was nothing, I couldn't just leave her in their hands could I? I've seen what rebel gangs are capable of before, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Wolf said her voice quietening towards the end.

"Still not many would do what you did." Quinn said, Creedy remained silent, from what he had heard and the beauty of the girl sitting in front of him, he couldn't speak- it was impossible.

"Well I'm not like most people." Wolf replied again, bitterness entwined with her sweet voice.

"Oh?" Quinn said, he liked this girl for saving Sarah-Lou but still he had suspicions of her that would not be quelled until he knew all about her.

Before she could answer, Sarah-Lou rushed back into the room.

"All done" she said her eyes firmly latched onto Wolf.

"So where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"You want to know about me eh?" Wolf smirked.

"Yes"

"Well there's really nothing to know, I'm not a psycho if that's what your thinking. Yes I've done some bad things in my life and I regret most of them." Wolf looked down her eyes filled with obvious remorse, "But I'm trying." She smiled then a radiant smile, the type of smile rarely seen in days such as these.

"Where will you go next" Alex asked.

"Yeah Wolf, where?" Sarah-Lou echoed, she wanted Wolf to stay but would not mention it.

"I don't know, north I guess. Find myself an adventure."

"Let me come Wolf please!"

"Oh no, I don't think so little one. It's far to dangerous up north for you. The dragons are up north, would you really want to go there?" Wolf hoped this would work.

"But if I'm with you I know I'll be safe, after all, you did tell me about all those dragons you killed!" Wolf groaned and the three adults stared at her in surprise.

"Yes I did kill them, but I've paid the price on many an occasion- I certainly have the scars to prove it. Speaking of which, if I'm going to go, then I'd better head off while the sun is still up." She stood, "Thank you for the coffee, but I must be heading off." As she made her way to the door her actions were stopped by a rather upset Sarah-Lou.

"You can't go. You said adventures are more trouble than their worth- so why are you going on one? What if you get hurt, I won't know and I'll never forgive you!" At that Wolf turned around and stared at the nearly crying Sarah-Lou in the eye.

"Oh sweetie, I'll be fine, I'm the Black Wolf after all, the terror of the southern rebels, slayer of dragons- whose gonna hurt me."

"But you- you could stay" she whimpered.

"No, I'd just get in the way."

"Please Quinn, please make her stay."

"I can't do that Sarah, not unless she wants to."

"Please stay please," Wolf finally felt her resolve melt.

"If it is OK with Quinn I'll stay little while all right? Then I'll go, I wouldn't want to outstay my welcome." Wolf looked up at Quinn who nodded in approval.

"Sorted" Alex said, "I'll take you to the spare room that's going at the moment. It's small but I think you'll like it."

"Thank you Alex" Wolf replied, glancing at Sarah-Lou who looked like the cat who had the cream.


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Four- First Impressions

When Alex said the room was small, she meant it quite literally. It has space for a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair. That was about it, instead of crossing the room to get to what you needed all you had to do was swivel and there it was, right in front of you. Not that Wolf actually minded, the room was situated slightly off from the rest of the castle, in what you could guess was an extension. Whilst Wolf enjoys the company of others, through all her years of travelling she had developed a bit of a reclusive streak, and did find being around lots of people daunting and sometimes a bit uncomfortable. After having a wash and a sleep (which was thankfully not interrupted for the first time- in well, a long time), Wolf sat on the window sill and stared out a the horizon not sure what she should be doing, or why she had even agreed to stay. A knock at the door broke her out of her reverie.

"Wolf? It's Alex, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure" Wolf replied standing up and heading towards the door. Alex walked through, an impish smile on her face.

"Dinner's ready, I just thought you'd like to know. You know, you've caused quite a stir with your arrival; especially with the kids- they're desperate to meet Sarah-Lou's hero." Wolf couldn't help blush at this, for the first time in a long time she was actually wanted.

"Well they better be introduced then" She smiled in return, following Alex as she headed down to the dining hall.

Wolf easily memorized the route down, observing all she could in the lack of time she had. Fear coursed through her veins as they came upon the door to the dining room, _what if they don't like me?_

_

* * *

_

"So Quinn, what do ya think of the new girl?" Creedy asked, desperate for his best friend's answer.

"She seems nice enough, but I don't trust her much yet- she's a bit of a mystery." Creedy nodded in reply watching his friend eat his stew quickly.

"I think the real question is- what do you think of her?" Quinn asked between mouthfuls. A blush crept onto Creedy's face as he almost choked but looked at his friend with a look of surprise and innocence.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly mate."

"Well, I don't really know her so how can I judge." Creedy replied in a mock innocent and diplomatic voice, Quinn rolled his eyes.

"For pity's sake, stop with the bullshit will ya!"

"All right, all right she is pretty gorgeous in't she," he replied his tone quiet to not draw attention. A look of victory crossed Quinn's face as he felt his friend squirm.

"Quinn can I talk to you?" Jared said out of nowhere as he sat down next to his adopted father.

"Sure Jared, what's up."

"That new girl"

"Oh you to eh?"

"No not like that. Listen when I was looking after her horses, I noticed, I, well, looked in one of her packs"

"Jared you shouldn't look at other people's things," Creedy said, helping himself to another bowl of stew- hoping that no one would notice him.

"I know, but, she's got so many guns and ammo. I swear she could stock our entire arsenal for a long time." Quinn and Creedy both looked at the boy at this. He was 19 so technically an adult but he still held many of the childish qualities that most kids lose when puberty hits. He was obviously sincere and the two men frowned at the news.

"Why would she have all that?" Quinn said, keeping his voice low, "Looks like we're gonna have to have a chat with our new friend."

Jared turned towards the door and spoke, "Now seems as good a time as any."

At that point Wolf walked through the door, many stopped and stared at the stranger who seemed completely oblivious to the looks she was receiving. She had changed into a pair of very old and faded stone wash jeans and a white fitted t-shirt, a simple outfit that still had Creedy's heart racing. It was the first time that Holly herself got a good look at Creedy, Quinn and Jared, who had left the table to join some of his friends nearer his own age.

Creedy was the tallest of the three, averaging at 6 foot 2. He had dark brown hair that was curly and quite long. He had piercing green eyes and was lightly tanned from spending time in the sun. He was currently sporting a bit of scruff but from what Wolf could tell, he was a man that was usually clean shaven. His height was complimented by his muscular frame; he was lean but broad which Wolf always admired in a man. His strong Scottish accent only added to his charm, which she concluded he must have seeing as she noticed several of the women drool whenever he entered the room or was within close proximity. Quinn seemed to have the same effect only the women were less obvious around him, seeing as he was involved with Alex. He was two or three inches shorter than Creedy but just as well built. He had chocolate brown hair in need of a comb, a matching scruffy beard and deep brown eyes. He was just as tanned as Creedy possibly more and also had a bit of weathering along with frown lines that seemed permanent. Where Creedy was Scottish, Quinn was a true Londoner, his East London accent strong and gruff. Jared was smaller than both Quinn and Creedy, he also had a lighter, more wiry frame possibly due to his age. His hair was brown also but hazel brown eyes showed that he was not really Quinn's son. His features were also more feminine, soft you could say, but he still looked just as much a man as Quinn and Creedy. Alex was the odd one out of the close foursome. Dirty, golden blonde hair, grey-blue eyes and her American accent setting her out from the rest. She had been a dragon slayer before she settled down with Quinn. Another similarity between Alex and Wolf; both were 5ft 8in with slightly curvaceous figures and had killed their fair share of dragons.

Alex smiled at Quinn and made her way over, Wolf following rather uneasily behind.

"So how are you feeling Wolf?" Quinn asked as Wolf sat down to his left. Quinn was sat at the head of one of the tables with Creedy on his right, directly opposite Wolf.

"Fine thanks" she replied, brushing her long black tresses into a pony tail.

"Your room OK?"

"Yeah it's great, you didn't have to, I would have stayed in the barn with the horses."

"No we couldn't let you do that, you're a guest and we'll treat you as such. But I have one question, Jared noticed that you seemed to be heavily armed- may I ask why?" Wolf looked thoughtful for a moment whilst she processed his meaning- he didn't trust her and she didn't blame him.

"I came across an old abandoned military convoy just south of Manchester, and took all I could manage. The rebel gangs are getting worse, they are fighting over everything, food, land, women. It's not safe to travel in groups let alone on your own, so, when one has to, well, then you deal in the best way you can." She stopped both men and Alex seemed content with her answer, it was after all the truth.

"Then why do you travel alone? Don't you have anyone left?" Creedy asked. Wolf turned and looked at him, a sad smile on her lips which still sparked something within him.

"Not any more" she paused, she might as well tell them, earn their trust- least that way she would have allies to run to in an emergency.

"My mum died when I was a baby, my dad when I was ten. It was just me and my sister until she was killed when I was fifteen. I've always distanced myself from people, just in case." Wolf stopped and watched the three people absorb the information she had revealed to them.

"Understandable" Alex said placing a bowl of stew in front of Wolf. Her eyes widened with surprise as she saw the hot steamy contents.

"Everything all right?" Creedy said, smirking at her reaction to the food.

"Yeah, I just haven't eaten anything hot like this since, well since Zara was alive." Creedy's jaw gaped open at this, maybe they _were_ luckier than most. Wolf quickly got stuck into the bowl, eating as if she hadn't for a very long time.

"Sorry you must think I'm an absolute pig," she blushed.

"Nah, it's cool," Quinn reassured her, the other two smiling reassuringly. At that point Jared returned. "Quinn, the kids are ready for bed, do you want me to do the story tonight?"

"No, Jared, me and Creedy promised the next instalment of The Beauty and the Beast," Wolf snorted.

"That is very sweet, so who's who?" she asked.

"Well," Quinn said smugly, "I'm the beast and, Creedy got the short straw- may I introduce you to our resident beauty?" he pointed to a not very amused Creedy.

"Apt, very apt. " she replied, bowing to Creedy, "It's a pleasure, I'm sure" Creedy scowled but the others just laughed.

"What is it, mock Creedy night or somethin'?"

"Yes, why didn't you know, and I thought I was the newbie." Wolf's teasing initiated another round of laughter.

Quinn was liking Wolf more by the second, she knew how to have a laugh which many around here had forgotten since the dragons' rise to power. Putting down his cup of water he went to stand, Creedy joining him.

"If you don't mind Jared, would you give our guest here a tour of the castle? You know, explain everything an' that." Jared nodded in reply. "Afterwards, come back here. We'll continue this chat and discuss anything else that might be necessary." Wolf was the one to nod this time.

"All right then, come on beauty," Quinn joked patting Creedy on the back who smiled at the remaining three and went off too.

"Well I have washing up that's calling me, I don't think Magda and Rhona will let me get away with missing my turn," Alex said "See you later Wolf."

"Right then, we'll start outside shall we?" Jared started, motioning with his head for Wolf to follow.

* * *

The castle and it's defences were impressive, not that Wolf was surprised. If Quinn and Creedy were the type of men she thought they were then it was obvious that they'd run a tight ship. Jared seemed to warm up to Wolf as he continued the tour, telling her about everyone and answering her questions as best as he could. The sun had set and Wolf's 'sixth sense' kicked in; she had the feeling again. The feeling she got before she found Sarah-Lou being attacked by the men, but she wouldn't say anything, not yet- sometimes she was wrong and she prayed it was one of those moments.

They found Quinn, Alex and Creedy in the kitchen instead of the dining room, drinking something that Wolf could not identify. Wolf entered the room, going towards the beckoning Alex.

"Well I'm gonna hit the sack early tonight, see you guys in the morning," Jared said turning back down the corridor.

A chorus of 'Night!' came from those left in the kitchen, Wolf slowly went to sit with Quinn, Alex and Creedy. She knew full well that their curiosity about her wouldn't be sated.

"What's this?" Wolf asked as Creedy slid the glass of dark liquid towards her.

"Creedy's Black Label- a special brew as such. Mind it though, strong stuff is that; drink it as quick as you can so it only burns your stomach and not your throat." Creedy stated proudly.

Wolf arched a brow and drank the liquid, downing it as he said. It was pretty much like paint stripper, and for most people who drank it, well at least the first time, they would cough violently and turn a nice shade of cerise. But not Wolf, possibly because she was trying as hard as she could to suppress any reaction she might of had from the brew. All three looked at her surprised, Creedy the most- little did they know that she felt like her insides were slowly being eroded.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Wolf complimented, grimacing as little as possible as Creedy poured her another glass.

She sighed and frowned at her hosts; they were squirming a little, obviously wanting to ask her something but too polite to ask, "What is it you want to know?" They seemed a little taken aback by her bluntness.

"Well, err," Quinn started, from what she could tell he wasn't the type of man to stutter. She sighed again before smiling from amusement.

"Why don't I just tell you what I think you'll wanna know- if you're gonna trust me then you should know something about me right?" They nodded.

"My real name, my birth name is Holly, Holly Matthews. But I go by my alias Wolf- well The Black Wolf to most."

"Why do they call you that?" Creedy interrupted. Wolf smiled and pointed to herself, they seemed to catch on pretty fast once she had.

"Ah" Creedy spoke.

"That and my, well, reputation. I'm a bit of a loner, and the things I've done have only helped to gain fearful respect of many in the south. Anyway, I've spent the past couple of years in London, living amongst rebels and dragons. Killing the odd dragon that got in my way, surviving how I could. Before Zara died we were in Pembrokeshire, but when she died I went south. I don't know why. Well about six months ago I left, for a while I noticed how the dragons seemed to be decreasing in number, hoping against hope that it was because they were dying out. They are, but really slowly; their heading north like I mentioned earlier. I'm not completely sure why but I do know that more people that survived are heading to the city; I don't know why they think it will be safe there. I barely survived, between the rebel gangs and the dragons I had many a scrape that I just made it out of. To be honest I think the dragons are waiting, waiting to strike when the masses become complacent. Our numbers are increasing, 26 years is plenty of time for the small colonies that survived to grow again. Of course they still out number us 20 to 1 but like the bacteria we are, we're spreading. And they're watching. That's why I left, I don't want to be part of the carnage. Sarah-Lou told me of the man who came, you were right to not leave Quinn. Don't no matter what your told, don't go to the city. The rebel gangs are getting worse like I said and no one can stop them. They are worse than the marauders, much worse. They will do anything to not just survive, but dominate too. They'll kill anyone who gets in their way, they'll pillage, burn and plunder with devastating affects. As far as I can tell you'll be safe here, it was only because Sarah-Lou was guiding me that I found this place." She stopped and drank some more. Even though she wanted their trust, she was wary of telling them all about her- just in case. Even if it was the right thing to do.

The feeling came back stronger, Wolf's stomach jolted and her flesh tingled like it had not in a long time. She stood slowly, stepping over the bench she had been sitting on. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, the three friends sat and watched intently as Wolf stood there concentrating as hard as she could.

"What is it?" Quinn said, joining the others in a confused frown.

"Shh, I have to concentrate."

"Why" Creedy asked, no answer. Wolf opened her eyes and stared down at bemused trio who had grown considerably on her.

"If I can't concentrate then I don't know how long we have. You may want to prepare, wake the others what ever. We haven't got long- the dragon will be here soon." Her words were final and fear was struck into Quinn, Creedy and Alex. "Go now!" She shouted, making them jump into action.

The castle was thrown into action just as the warning alarm was set off. Eddie, Ajay, Jared and Tito grabbed all the rifles they could as Alex, Quinn and Creedy took the others down into the shelter underneath the castle. Once all were inside, Alex realised one person was missing- "Where's Wolf?"

Wolf had no intention of going to the shelter, once out of sight from the others and the warning bell sounded, she headed to the barn where Jared had left her saddlebags. Grabbing one of the semi-automatics, her hunting knife and as much ammo as she could she ran towards the gate, hoping to draw the dragon away from the first safe place she had known in a long time. Of course, the motorbike that caught her eye was not initially part of her plan but a new one was forming quickly. Jumping on she was relieved to find the keys in the ignition just as the dark outline of the dragon came over the top of the hill, the weak moonlight helping her somewhat. The engine started immediately which she hoped would attract the dragon's attention. Speeding out through the gate which Ajay had fortunately forgotten about she drove out and up the road.

The going was rough but the bike's suspension smoothed it as much as it could stand. Looking back she could see the dragon turn back and follow her, gaining on her slower than she thought it would. It was weak and couldn't keep up, but was too hungry to admit defeat. Wolf stopped when she was about a mile from the castle, turning the bike to face the oncoming dragon. Her heart pounded in her head, the adrenalin racing through her veins as she took up position; pulling out the semi-automatic she waited for the dragon to make its first move.

It began it's final descent, mouth open ready to burn it's prey to death. Wolf swallowed hard, steadying her hand and waiting for the opportune moment. It came, and fast. Squeezing the trigger, Wolf aimed into the open mouth of the dragon, the spray of bullets lodging into the soft pallet and brain of the beast. One last roar erupted from its throat as it fell, swooping down over her head to fall in a crumpled heap of twisted flesh. She exhaled, not noticing that she had held her breath the whole time. She looked through the dark of night at the corpse but she did not go to it. One time, she would of, she would of taken a tooth as a memento- but not tonight. She did not have it in her, all Wolf wanted was sleep and peace. Turning back she flicked the ignition and headed back to the castle slower than her exit.

* * *

The minutes dragged by in the cold silence. Muffled sobs and whimpers were all that broke it, but these were few as all were too scared to make a noise. Memories of the night six years previously when Creedy nearly met his death flooded the minds of many, Creedy included. All the adults found themselves comforting children who hugged them madly. Sarah-Lou had managed to get herself between Quinn and Creedy who took in turn to tell the girl that Wolf would be all right; praying to the God they no longer believed in that their words were true. 

Another ten minutes passed before they heard a noise- a repetitive thud echoing through the hallway and then stairwell that lead to the shelter. Quinn, Creedy, Ajay and Eddie all raised their rifles as the sound got nearer, the children hugging to who ever the could even tighter. The sound stopped, and the men cocked their guns, looking between each other not sure what they should do. The steel door creaked open ever so slowly and the men aimed ready to fire. Wolf stepped into the small opening, obviously tired but still smiling.

"Well is this a private party or can anyone join?" she joked, the men put down their guns and relief flooded the face of several of the party. Sarah-Lou moved from her space on the floor and practically rugby tackled Wolf only remembering her arm before impact. Wolf 'oomphed' anyway, not used to such affection.

"What happened?" Alex asked, looking up the stairwell behind Wolf and then at the semi - automatic resting in the band of her jeans.

"Had a date with a dragon, it's safe enough to say I won't be getting a post-date call tomorrow." She chuckled, the others looking between themselves. Maybe it wasn't the time to joke after all.

"You killed it?" Creedy asked shocked.

"Yes, I believe so, seeing as it was dead an' all." Wolf remarked.

"How?" Eddie, an older man that Wolf wasn't that well acquainted with questioned. _What is this? The Spanish inquisition? I just saved their home and their questioning me? That's bloody nice_.

"Well, it involved me, a semi-automatic and a dragon. The dragon chased after me and I shot it- would you like me to elaborate?" She snapped and Eddie backed off.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna hit the sack; I'm shattered and as you can tell, when I'm tired I get cranky. Night all." They watched her smile and wink at Sarah-Lou before heading back up the stairs and to her room. Some broke out in smiles others, frowns but either way the dragon was dead.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Five- Secrets

The several weeks Holly had promised to stay crept passed without her acknowledgement and she soon found that it had been six weeks since Sarah-Lou's rescue and she found herself quite enjoying her peaceful life in the castle. She helped out when she could with washing up or something a bit more manual; it was quickly learnt that she couldn't cook and it was wise to keep her out of the kitchen when someone else was cooking too. Life was easier with her new friends who had taken to calling her by her real name; it could be said that the Black Wolf was now just a fading memory but it wasn't, and Holly feared it never would be. The dreams were more real than ever, images of those she killed mercilessly haunted the time when she should be resting not reliving the past. Painful memories threatened to consume her every night and it became customary for her to wake up in a cold sweat, the urge to vomit stronger than anything. Once again Holly found herself creating distance between herself and those around her. She only left her room to eat or help with chores and then she concentrated on the task at hand. She talked to Alex and some of the other woman on occasion and to Creedy, Jared and Quinn when necessary. The majority of the other residents avoided her, the strange young woman was an oddity that they could not relate too and didn't want to either.

Of course her confusing feelings about Creedy weren't helping matters. From her current vantage point at her window she could seem him discussing something with Eddie, probably about the motorbike that stood in front of them. She sighed dejectedly, _what's wrong with you Holly? You're the Black Wolf, your dangerous and ruthless. You vowed never to fall in love, its a distraction that isn't worth risking your life. How do you even know this is love you moron? It's probably just one of those infatuations Zara told you about as a kid- like Thomas, you thought you were in love with him but it was just a crush, hell you were 9 for crying out loud! No that's all it is, a crush, a silly little crush and seeing as the last one was Thomas, one has been due to come around for what- 11 years? No matter how gorgeous he is, or funny, or smart, you are not in love with him. And it's not like you'd have a chance, why would a handsome guy like him like a monster like you. You're a killer, your slowly losing the plot and it's not like he'd want you when he sees what your hiding underneath your clothes; 'cos that is really sexy isn't it? Looking the way you do. _

Holly got up from the ledge and made her way to the wardrobe, opening the door which creaked loudly. Her reflection in the old cracked mirror seemed to mock her silently as she bit her lower lip and squinted at the image in front of her. She slowly moved her hands to the hem of her black tee, lifting it up to sit just under her breasts. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at what had become of her once beautiful physique. The pale skin was distorted with scars and burns that covered three quarters of the toned muscle. She ran her hand over the raised skin, the different rough textures that now made up her abdomen, back and parts of her legs brought back memories that Holly had thought would never reappear. Her eyes closed holding back the unshed tears as she traced each scar and then the indentations where several of her ribs had been broken and left to set unnaturally on their own. She knew it was repulsive, those who had seen her had all flinched and couldn't look at her after that; she didn't blame them. They were all self inflicted, her need to see when death would finally claim her as his. So far it hadn't happened and if she admitted it to herself; she couldn't understand why. _Maybe I should have been called the Black Cat, surely I've run out of lives now. How could he ever want you? Creedy deserves so much better than an unhinged, freak show of a kid. Or is the question, how could you love him? You've never loved anyone so do you even know how? What if he is like them, the ones that killed Zara, underneath everything, they're all the same. You've been here six weeks now, surely he would have made his move if he liked you. Stop being so naive, he's 16 years older than you and from all you've heard from some of the women you know he's got loads of women clamouring after him that are just too scared to make a move- oh look and your one of them. Get over it and move on. _

She sighed again and pulled down the top to hide her painful secret. Absently she shook her head to rid herself of the conflicting thoughts that seemed to constantly swirl in her broken mind, grabbing her trench coat and making her way down to the front to see if there was something that would entertain her for a little while at least.

* * *

Silently Holly scolded herself for not adding an extra layer before she left her room, it wasn't the cold winter air that chilled her bones but the wind that whipped strongly around her; and the feeling that she would never belong. Most of the men were outside doing odd jobs whilst the women looked after the kids and kept the castle in tidy and made sure there was food on the table. This always made Holly laugh, from the stories she had heard from the elders back at the farming community in Pembrokeshire for centuries men had always been seen as the hunters and gatherers; whilst the women had to stay home and "keep house" she recalled. It had been different there, everyone did every job whether it was cutting down the crops or doing the cleaning, the women would not allow any preconceptions on what jobs were suitable for men or women. But they were all gone now, those who hadn't been killed or abducted by the rebels were left to the elements - and the dragons. That is where she knew Quinn had the right idea, he was ready for anything; the safety of the castle just as important as eating. She had no doubt that they would survive, the combined intelligence of the senior community members would be a mighty challenge for any foe, well all but dragons and that was where she reluctantly came in.

"Holly? Holly! You all right lass?" Creedy's voice made her jump from her silent trance. He stood on her left just behind her, his large dirty hand encasing her shoulder.

"Yeah sorry Creedy, must have spaced out." She fought the blush that threatened to creep onto her pale cheeks, hoping he didn't realise the affect he had on her. Creedy's green eyes stared into her own blue ones, concern obvious in the jade depths. He frowned but Holly quickly averted her gaze to anywhere that could seem distracting or a little bit interesting. Creedy removed his hand hesitantly, he wasn't a fool, he knew something was up with her but the fact Holly wasn't one to open up made it hard for him (and the others) to understand her and help. He noticed how she had become withdrawn, she didn't laugh like she used to the first week they had known her and her pale complexion was practically translucent.

"So, how have you been doing,we haven't seen much of you lately," He said as Holly turned to face him completely. She knew this would happen sooner or later.

"I'm OK, though I think I should leave soon. I've definitely over stayed my welcome."

"No, no there's no need for you to leave. I mean, you've been very generous, giving us all that ammo and those guns you had; and then there was that dragon and what you did for Sarah-Lou. The least we can do is offer you a home." Creedy inwardly kicked himself, she seemed embarrassed at his terrible attempt at flattery.

Holly squinted as she looked up at him, unsure of his meaning; Creedy was hiding something- she could tell that much. Smiling weakly, she moved her gaze across to the bike Creedy had been working on earlier when she had been watching him from her room.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, changing the subject easily.

"Well we think it's the fuel line, but not too sure. Hopefully it's nothing serious, you wouldn't happen to know anything about motorbikes eh?"

"No sorry, I might be able to ride them but I have no clue how they work" Creedy feigned shock and disappointment which resulted in a swipe on the arm and laugh from Holly who couldn't help melting a little in the presence of the ladies man. She felt slightly at ease all of a sudden but it wasn't long for her defences to rise as she noticed the look that flew across Creedy's face- lust. She had seen it before but hadn't been on the receiving end of such a look in a long time and it made her a tad uncomfortable. Looking away from his penetrating gaze she made her excuses to leave.

"I'd better let you get on with it then, otherwise that bike will never get finished," she said with false humour, not wanting him to notice her tension.

"Wait! err... I'll see you at dinner, would you, would you eat with me. We could talk about stuff and..." Creedy faltered not knowing how to continue. It wasn't often that he'd actually have to justify why he wanted to eat with someone, most of the time the other women in the community would swoon at the offer and just agree to everything he said- then again, Holly was a different kettle of fish and he was fed up with what the sea was offering him, well offered him up until now.

"OK, sure I'll see you then" Holly replied, smiling weakly before heading back up into the castle, no longer wanting to stay out in the cold. She had no idea why she had said yes, she had no intention to get any closer to him even if her troublesome heart was telling her to jump him at a moments notice.

_It's just dinner, no where in that sentence did he mention, what did Zara call it? Oh, that's right a date. No he didn't mention a date, love, "coffee", marriage, children or a future together. So there is nothing to fear- unless that's his plan. Lull you into a false sense of security and then Wham! Before you know it your in his bed as naked as the day is long. Oh God, stop being so mean towards him! He's been a complete gentleman towards you and you act like he's just like the others, after one thing and one thing only. But those rumours you've heard haven't exactly been of an innocent nature; yet you've always been told never to listen to rumours- oh God my head hurts! OK, relax, breathe, don't think about it. I'm such a hypocrite, I mentally accuse him of being sex mad yet I practically strip him naked with my eyes every time I see him. YOU ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH HOLLY SO SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Creedy watched Holly disappear from sight back into the darkness of the castle and sighed. He didn't understand her, hell, he didn't understand what he felt towards her either. She's everything he had always dreamed about, feisty, stunningly beautiful and brave. He knew he wanted her, who wouldn't? The thought of having her in his bed aroused him every time, the thought of touching her silky porcelain skin with his own rough hands, hearing her moan his name in pleasure- it was killing him. Creedy would admit it, he loved women. He loved all women, and with his generous luck and charm, women loved him. Many a night he had been graced with the intimate heat of another's body and he knew they enjoyed it just as much as he did. But he wasn't sure that it was just lust that he felt for Holly, something deep within him stirred at the sight of her, or the thought, or even the sound. _Once I've had her it should change, she's just a girl after all no matter how pretty or mysterious she is. It's been too long, one night with her and it will all go back to normal. But is that what I really want? One steamy lust ridden night, with a dream girl? Why do I want more? Even when Quinn talks to her I get jealous. And that night she killed the dragon, I was petrified of what had happened to her. She's so damn perfect, I can't keep my eyes off her. Well, you can certainly say, Creedy old mate, that this has never happened before._ Creedy chuckled deeply before heading towards the barn, hoping to keep his mind from straying just until dinner time at least.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Dinners, Truths and Guests

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Six- Dinner, Truths and guests

She had spent the last hour and a half pacing around her room- well moving two steps then turning around and repeating said movement- you get the idea. The up and coming dinner with Creedy was freaking her out- what would they talk about? Holly knew she was being paranoid but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get over it; what is one supposed to think when a gorgeous, Scottish alpha male wants to eat with you? One that is known for having a reputation with the ladies who _still _collapse in lust induced heaps at each encounter with him and you have the desperate urge to undress with your teeth? For Holly it was more than intimidating; all the encounters she had had with men were bad and the fact she was a walking burns unit under her clothes didn't exactly fill her with confidence.

She paused from her pacing and looked at the little battered clock that Quinn had found for her, she liked him a lot. He was like the brother she had pined for as a child, even if they were not that close. That did not matter to her, his friendly countenance and sub-conscious protective streak something she had only ever dreamt of; she loved her family and those who cared for her as she grew but Holly could not deny the envy she felt at watching the other girls fight with their elder brothers. Holly and Zara never fought, no matter how hard Holly tried to initiate an argument Zara had always ignored attempts. Now Holly recognised all she had lost, all she had taken advantage of because now she had nothing, no one. She blinked slowly, taking in the time until dinner would be, ten minutes.

"Let battle commence, oh God if only it was that easy." She murmured heading towards the door and a meeting with fate.

* * *

Creedy stood uncomfortably by the hall door, waiting for Holly's dark figure to appear. Something told him she wouldn't show, she didn't exactly seem thrilled at the invitation and this disappointed him somewhat. Holly was a like a rubix cube to him, alluring and tempting but he was damned if he could work out the blasted things! Sometimes he almost got the feeling that she fancied him, the way she blushed or looked at him with heated eyes, but the next moment she would be cold and stand-offish. He certainly wasn't used to such a dramatic change in a person and it made him uneasy. Creedy decided that that night would be the night he would begin to work out the puzzling creature that was Holly.

It was then that he saw her come around the corner of the corridor, one of the last heading towards dinner. Flashing her a cheeky grin he walked up to her; she seemed slightly flustered but he ignored it- perhaps his charms were finally working. And the fact she was wearing a skirt meant that he couldn't exactly concentrate on anything in particular.

In truth, the reason Holly was feeling flustered was the building pressure of her nerves mixed with her 'feeling' coming back again; though she doubted it was a dragon this time, this feeling was unlike that one in a way- something dangerous but not deadly was coming. She smiled back, hoping to quell everything she felt, maybe he just wanted to learn more about her. Subconsciously she tugged and smoothed down the sides of the skirt Alex had thrust at her moments before. She had just left her room when the blonde accosted her and practically threatened her into the garment; it's amazing how news can spread so quickly and it wasn't even a date. Holly couldn't remember the last time she wore a skirt but was more than grateful that this one hit her a knee level; avoiding any unsightly glimpses of her scarred thighs- she had always wondered how her lower legs had avoided being burnt. Like Zara always said, Thank God for small miracles.

"Good evening lass, I feared you'd leave me high and dry." Creedy greeted.

"Now why would you think that? Don't tell me the great Creedy gets nervous?" Holly mocked, Creedy felt relief flood through him- she was in a playful mood tonight then.

"Not at all but I had a horrible premonition I'd end up eating far too much and get indigestion"

"Oh ha-ha!" Holly said sarcastically. "I get indigestion once from eating too much and use you it against me at every opportunity. One day you'll do something embarrassing and I will get my vengeance," she smiled evilly and followed him into the hall.

"I'm sure you will, but for now, sit. I'll get us some grub." Holly couldn't help but laugh when he said that, somehow him saying 'grub' in his is Scottish brogue just sounded stupid. She sat obediently, slipping off her loose fitting cotton jersey top which she had put on in her room to stop the chill. Holly was always proud to show off her well toned arms, the part of her body that had never suffered from her dangerous lifestyle.

"Ta da!" Creedy placed a plate of steaming leek stew and rice in front on Holly.

"Rice! Where did this come from? Don't tell me Quinn has turned part of the moor into a rice paddy!"

Creedy laughed in response as he sat down opposite Holly, surprised at how easily she could act like nothing was wrong- he didn't know what was troubling her but the last few weeks had proved something was. Both of them heartily dug into the meal and several minutes of silence passed before Creedy broke it cautiously.

"We had some left from a while ago." Creedy paused, searching for a way to ask his question and in the end just coming out with it, "Holly, tell me about Zara." He softly commanded.

Holly looked up at him and swallowed her mouthful of food. His face was serious, a look that didn't happen very often but it did not make her feel uneasy at all; she knew he was a good man and he was only trying to make conversation.

"Zara was, well she was incredible. She was nearly six years older than me but you would never have guessed 'cos she was only 5 foot 4. She looked after me almost single handedly when our parents died, but that didn't last long- everyone else in the community were more than eager to help. She was really beautiful, very feminine looking and had every boy around chasing after her. Mr Collins, he was an artist back before the dragons and had this book about art. Now and then he'd let me look at it and there was this painting by Botticelli, I don't know it's name but there was an angel in it and I swear it looked just like Zara. From the first time I saw it onwards, I called her my Botticelli Angel. It sounds quite stupid now, and you couldn't say it suited her personality. She was so stubborn and the last thing you wanted to do was get her mad- Jesus, it was the scariest thing I have ever encountered. Well no, that's not true, she got sick once. I was thirteen and she got the flu or something. Zara was so ill, we thought she was gonna die; she didn't thank God but she was never as strong as she was before that. Even though she could be terrifying we never fought and most of the time she was so caring and generous. Always putting me before herself, helping everyone in any way she could. She was one of a kind I'm sure."

"She sounds like an amazing woman, if you don't mind me asking- how did she die?"

At that Holly looked slightly pained, as if bad memories were resurfacing. Creedy immediately felt guilty but before he could apologise she spoke.

"The community was in a valley, naturally sparse of vegetation but good enough for farming. We didn't have to worry too much about dragons, for some strange reason they seemed to not detect our presence in the valley. Along one side of the valley was a number of caves cut into a section of cliff face, perfect shelter for us and we also had a number of wooden shacks that were in shadow most of the time. We grew so many different crops and many thought that life could only get better from there. One day a group of men arrived as if from nowhere, they asked for shelter so we sheltered them. For awhile they stayed and then one day they disappeared only to return not long after with more people demanding that we take them in or give them our crop. Frank, the community leader, refused both, we didn't have any more room and a hard winter was coming- we needed what we had. He pleaded with them but they killed him, then others. Killing and pillaging in a style the Vikings would be proud of. They showed no mercy, not even to kids. Zara managed to get us away from the carnage, everything was on fire- it was obvious that any dragons in the area would not hesitate to discover what goodies awaited them. We got cornered but Zara found a place for me to hide whilst she distracted them. There was about five of them, I could see them practically salivating at the sight of her, and well you can guess what happened. When I saved Sarah-Lou my reasons were not completely innocent, at first I did not see her there, it was Zara. When I prevented her 'fate' I did it out of guilt that I could not save Zara." Holly looked remorseful and expected Creedy's face to change from the obvious sorrow to disgust. But it did not.

Creedy had never thought himself so lucky. He had lost everyone he had ever loved to the dragons, he had suffered but his was nothing compared to Holly. The thing that made him truly sorry at that moment was the pain she currently showed.

"Don't, don't feel bad. You still saved her, still brought her home to us. You have no reason to feel guilty."

She smiled up at him, "If only it was that easy."

"Now I have heard rumours that you quite the expert at martial arts." Creedy desperately tried to change the topic.

"I can certainly say that is an exaggeration," Holly blushed. "I know some kick boxing and Tae Kwondo but I'm no expert."

"How did you learn?"

"At the community we had a real variety of people. I was always getting in the way with my abundance of energy. One day everyone got so annoyed with me that Mr Bishop offered to teach me, figuring it would teach me some obedience. He was a martial arts teacher when he was young and we spent hours practising. It must of worked because no one got annoyed with me much any more and soon he was teaching all the kids who wanted to learn. You see it was essential we all knew how to look after ourselves. From a young age we were shown how to hunt, use a gun, blah blah blah. It's not that important really. Actually speaking of taking care of ourselves, have you seen Dog recently?"

Creedy chuckled at that, she certainly could ramble and change topic when she needed to.

"As a matter of fact I have. It seems that pup of yours has become a firm favourite with the kids, in fact I believe he has taken to sleeping in with them now; when he's not God-knows-where chasing some imaginary foe." Holly couldn't help but smile at that, well Dog had certainly settled in. She doubted he would go with her if she did leave.

"Well it's good to know he hasn't disappeared off the face of the earth,"

"How did you come across him anyway?"

"To be honest, he just kind of appeared one day and stuck around. Scout and Dodger I found outside London with an old man, he couldn't take care of them any more and offered them to me seeing as I was leaving. I don't know how they have survived all these years or were even born for that matter, it's one of those odd things that just seems to happen now and then."

Holly had noticed Creedy staring at her legs, though she couldn't for the life of her understand why; which in turn increased her paranoia. Creedy couldn't help himself, the skirt she wore showed off her legs from the knee down in the most appealing way and he found his thoughts trailing to a dangerous area- her thighs. The thought of her soft, creamy skin made him practically drool, and only when he saw her adjust her skirt did he snap his eyes back up to her face- blushing like no man has blushed before.

"So, err, that's a nice tattoo- where did you get it done? I didn't know it was still a practised art." She had to give him credit for each brave attempt he made at moving to another subject, she thought she was the only person who could do that.

"In London actually, I spent some time in league with a gang when I first got there. It's rare these days, to find someone who can do tats so when a guy said it would be a good way commemorate Zara I jumped at the chance- though I don't think I would have been so eager if I knew how much it hurt; but that didn't stop me getting another one." She laughed again, a sound Creedy loved to hear, especially when he provoked it.

"Oh really? How many do you have?"

"Well" she started,"I have this one- my Botticelli Angel" Holly pointed to the black outlined figure on her right upper arm of a delicate and graceful angel seemingly prancing along. It was beautifully done and Creedy had to admit to himself that he found a lady with tattoos rather appealing, even if he had only ever met one. "And I have one other, I got it after my first kill- dragon that is."

"And where is that one?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to now" Creedy's eyes widened and his left eyebrow raised at not only her comment but also the cheeky smirk that she now wore_. Hell yes would I like to know_! Creedy coughed, keeping his thoughts to himself. She didn't seem the type to appreciate anything too rude.

"Aye?"

"Aye" she confirmed. Holly wasn't sure what was happening- was she... flirting with him? Whatever it was, Holly couldn't resist. Standing, Creedy collected their plates and moved towards the kitchen, Holly still sitting watched him walk away. Abruptly he stopped and turned to her.

"Well, aren't ya coming?"

"What do you need me for? Surely you can walk to the kitchen by yourself."

"That I can but who will do the washing up for me?"

"Oh really? Isn't that slightly presumptuous of you? Why can't I do the drying and you do the washing up, after all you invited _me_ to dinner. Not scared of a little bit of water are we?" She mocked following him into the kitchen.

"Of course not, washing up is women's work." If it hadn't been for the smiling daring to break out on his face she would have thought him serious for a moment.

"Oh is it now? And pray tell, what else is women's work?"

"You know, washing, cleaning, cooking, looking after the children."

"Ah, thank you for informing me, I was wondering where I had been going wrong all these years. And there I was slaying dragons and kicking the backside of many a rebel, protecting those who needed it when I should have been cleaning." Creedy laughed as she splashed him with water.

"Hey that's not fair!" He splashed her back but missed as she lunged behind him.

"Who told you that I play fair?" Holly smirked and picked up the towel, drying plates as quickly as Creedy washed them.

"Are you this unscrupulous when you fight?" Holly nodded in reply.

"I'd like to watch you train sometime, see you in action."

"I think we could work something out, but I will warn you, I get up very early."

"I think I can deal with getting up an hour earlier than normal." Holly snorted, he really had no clue.

"Did you have to fight a lot when you were in London?"

She sighed and looked at him. "Every day was a fight, one way or another. If it wasn't the dragons it was the rebels and if it wasn't the rebels it was the dragons. You have to think on your feet and not think about the consequences of your actions- that'll get you killed. You can't hesitate, can't sleep for more than a few hours at a time, you have to stay alert to everything around you. There is no time for helping others, you have to put yourself first. Because of that I have hurt many others, when you are fighting for your life against a guy twice your size your thankful for the skills you were taught to survive." She looked sincere and remorseful but Creedy couldn't find it in him to blame her, he knew surviving was the number one objective of all.

"You must have seen a lot of action, bet you got the scars to prove it an all" He smiled at her, trying in vain to lighten the mood by complimenting her- even if the compliment was an odd one. Holly paled at this, her paranoia returning ten fold. Creedy noticed her tense up at his words and moved to put his right hand on her left shoulder.

"You alright lass?" He asked, his concern obvious to her once again. Holly smiled weakly (and unconvincingly) before putting the towel down.

"Yeah I'm fine, bit tired is all. Thanks for having dinner with me." She moved out of his reach and headed back to the door her pace quick and awkward.

"Holly wait!" Creedy called, throwing caution to the wind he strode over to her, daring himself to do what he wanted to.

She stopped and turned, sighing. She didn't want a confrontation and that was what she expected. What did happen though threw her entire being into overdrive.

Creedy slowed his pace as he reached her, swooping down an inch or two he placed his large, rough hands on each side of her head and gently covered her lips with his own. Holly didn't react at first, well she couldn't but once her mind got over the initial shock, she found herself tipping her head back to give Creedy more access. Creedy slipped his right hand down to her lower back, his left cradling her head. The kiss stayed soft and cautious while Holly moved her right arm around his neck, leaving her left on his chest. Understanding her silent signal, Creedy traced her lips with his tongue asking entrance. She opened her mouth willingly albeit nervously and allowed Creedy to plunder her so delicately but with such passion. The kiss lasted for what seemed a blissful eternity, both of them only coming up for air when it really became necessary.

"Wow" Creedy panted, still holding onto Holly for dear life, his forehead resting against hers.

"Uh huh" She agreed breathlessly. Pulling away, Holly leant against the table trying to string a sentence together. For a first kiss it was a doozy and the sudden onslaught of sensations that flooded her body was slightly disconcerting.

Creedy rubbed his hand through his hair, attempting to control his body and its reactions to holding her flush against it. He knew she was different and that kiss, well that just proved it. How he wanted to kiss her again but the courage he had found only moments before had already turned tail and run.

"I...uh...wo...uh" Holly attempted.

"Ah, there you two are. Well come on!" Jared called, sliding to a halt in the door way, interrupting the two blushing adults.

"What are you talking about!" Creedy groaned, he was in no moods for games now.

"Eddie saw them on his post coming up the road."

"Who?"

"Refugees!"


	7. Chapter 7: Friend

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Seven- Friend...

The group of people stumbling through the main gate were indeed a sorry bunch to look at. Heavily underfed, beaten down by the forces of nature or their fellow men encountered on their way. Three men and a frail looking woman in their centre, the three of them shielding her from whomever decided to address them first. As people scurried around them with blankets and hot coffee, Holly beheld the spectacle from the stairs leading up inside the great hall. Much as she tried to repress it, her stomach was killing her. These people were bad news. Why was she always able to tell, yet never able to explain her gut senses?

She swallowed her bitterness from sight as Creedy made his way back up, absently putting a hand on her bare shoulder while looking back, never noticing the shiver he sent down her spine.

"Seems they've been going through quite the picnic out there…The guys've travelled all the way up from Manchester, just trying to get as far away from the cities as possible…the girl they found along the way. She's…" He stopped mid sentence, and by the compassionate look he gave her she understood why he was reluctant in finishing.

She looked at them again as Alex ushered them inside, the woman now looking straight at her. She was gorgeous. Long golden strands framing her delicate face, big round blue eyes waving in unshed tears, soft rose red lips curled down in a mournful pout…and quite the figure underneath her obvious torn rags. As soon as the two made eye contact she felt Creedy's hand drop, and suddenly she realised it wasn't her the woman had been seeking out…it was the man beside her. Her stomach jolted again, only this was not a premonition thing…it was good old jealousy. Sure, Little Miss look-at-me-I'm-so-sad-for-being-raped waltz's in and suddenly Creedy no longer seems to notice her very existence…so the exchange of saliva back in the kitchen was…what exactly?

"Poor lass, good thing they managed to find their way up here…" Oh yeah, fortunate indeed!

"Yes, very. Still amazing they did find us in the first place. After all, I'm an A class scout and I needed Sarah Lou to find my way down here. Any foreigner would surely wander the moors for decades…unless they would know what to look for of course…like a well stocked castle…"

OK, that was enough to whip Creedy's head back into her direction…only not in the way she'd hoped.

"What are you getting at here? Don't these people have a right to our trust? I recall a certain lady dressed in black and quite the weapon's arsenal to accompany who would probably be as lost as them without our trust…"

"Are you saying I should ignore my instincts here or that you don't believe me capable of fending for myself?" Her eyes spat fire by now, who was he to tell her what to feel or not?

"Holly, lass…"

"Never mind Creedy, go comfort your little princess. Time for me to start packing in any case.."

If she'd thrown a bucket of freezing water in his face the effect wouldn't have been as astonishing.

"You're leaving? You can't just…Holly…what about…" But she'd already turned around, taking the stairs two steps at a time. No need for him to see her tears, why the fuck would he care? He'd had his little adventure with her. And she'd let him.

She'd been mad to ever think she could have deserved him, that he could ever truly desire her when there were people like this…Kayleigh running about, beautiful fairytale women to capture his heart and soul with their sad life stories and pretty pouting lips. _You should never have lingered here for so long you idiot!_ She scolded herself. Yeah_, sure, and Creedy would dig you…why? Cause he's as interested in scars as he seems to be in tattoos? He'd run first chance and you know it! Just leave him as you found him and you'll both be the better for it…_

Creedy meanwhile was torn up in a whirlwind of a thousand emotions. The kiss between him and Holly never really managed to sink in before the refugees had arrived…but he had sensed she had craved it as much as he had. So what was this then? Why the sudden change in attitude? And why was she so determined to make these people out to be the bad guys? Surely it couldn't be…jealousy? No, not from such a strong woman as Holly. Was it because of what he had said? Did she believe he didn't trust her? Or…suddenly anger took over from confusion, and he was weary of the whole situation. _Whatever you wish My lady…if and when you decide I'm good enough to open up to, be my guest. I'm tired of losing sleep over something you refuse to let me be a part of darlin'!_ He turned round again, and noticed Kayleigh still hadn't moved from her spot, now attempting a bleak smile in his direction before being shooed off by her travelling companion, Mark. She looked so scared, so fragile…and yet so full of passion. And with a curious heart he slowly followed the newbies inside…

* * *

Holly woke early as usual, her sleep just as broken as ever. But now the events of the night before played over in her head too, everything had been so perfect why do things always change? She would admit to herself, she was jealous. She was jealous, she was hurt and she was suspicious, Holly had not been welcomed so warmly and she had saved Sarah-Lou. Then there was Creedy, the kiss had been mind blowing and had just about melted every nerve ending in her body. Foolishly she thought that she had been wrong, that he wasn't after more than a bit of fun; he genuinely seemed to want to know about her, to know what had happened to make her so quiet. And Holly had thought about telling him, she wanted to tell him about the dreams that haunted her- the pain she had created in just five years. She wanted to share her darkest secrets with him, as well as her hopes. Good thing she hadn't, that would have made it even worse; and it wouldn't have been nice for him either. But these refugees, there was something so odd about them, she wasn't sure what it could be- they seemed genuine enough; and part of Holly did feel sorry for Kayleigh even if her first reaction was of the green eyed monster.

She had got most of her stuff together the night before, too wound up to sleep she had needed something to do. No one would be up yet, she had found that she was always the first to rise just before dawn. Slipping on her boots and trench coat she headed out towards the barn, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Alex and Quinn had been up a while, neither could sleep from the events of the previous evening. They sat quietly, taking the moment to just hold each other before anyone else would get up and they would have to get back to reality. It was the sound of feet quietly treading across the stone floor near the back-door and the click of the lock as the door opened and closed that broke them from their peaceful moment.

"Who would be up this early?" Alex enquired whilst getting up off of Quinn's lap.

"I don't know" Quinn grabbed Alex's hand as he moved towards the window to catch a glimpse of whoever it was creeping around at such an early hour, and immediately knew when he saw the dark sombre outline.

"Where is Holly going? C'mon we need to have a chat with her anyway."

Holly fumbled slightly with Scout's bridle, the cold air nipping at her ungloved hands. She wanted to be gone before anyone else was up, especially those who might try to change her mind; she had been there too long, become soft from the easy living and kind hearts of the few that actually liked her.

"Felt like an early morning ride did we? Poor Dodger is going to think you don't like him." Quinn's unmistakeable voice made Holly jump, she was getting soft obviously.

"No he'll just pity Scout." She didn't stop what she was doing, continuing to load her saddlebags onto Scout she tried to ignore the knowledge that Quinn knew something was up.

"What's with all the stuff?"

Holly snorted, she knew what he was doing- wouldn't work though, she was known for not giving a damn.

"I'm heading out." She flatly stated.

"Why?"

"Well for a starter I've outstayed my welcome. I said I'd be gone weeks ago, and you'll need the room now- what with you new guests." Her voice was cold and emotionless, even Alex had never heard her speak like that before.

"You know you more than welcome to stay."

"So I keep hearing, Thanks Quinn but there is no need- I can take care of myself."

"I know. Listen Holly, something is not right with you- we noticed after you first came and then last night; Creedy told me what you said."

"Did he? That was good of him."

"Everyone has the right to shelter here, heroes or no."

"I'm no hero, you could pretty much say I'm the opposite. My circumstances were completely different, I came here because of Sarah-Lou. I had to make sure she made it home OK, I had no intention of staying. It was only because that I didn't want to upset Sarah that I acquiesced. They, well, how can you trust their motives to be so platonic?"

"It's hard to trust anyone these days but we have to try."

"Ha!" Holly snorted, "Once bitten twice shy Quinn."

"What is it about them that you don't like?"

"It's just, I don't know how to explain this but, it is so odd. So odd and fortunate that they miraculously find this place when you have only ever encountered a bunch of dragon hunters, who had enough radar equipment to find the notorious needle in the haystack, and that was six years ago; and one lone man who knew of your existence here already- the _entire _time you have been here they are the only people to have come across you until suddenly a group of 'refugees' _accidentally_ stumble across this place. Four people who could barely stand because they were so tired and weak. To me that doesn't add up. Plus my instincts are telling me something is off, now I will admit they can be wrong but these are instincts that have already saved you lot and saved me a countless number of times. I won't tell you to throw them out 'cause I doubt you'll even listen but be careful, watch them- don't get complacent. Please Quinn." Quinn nodded in response, moving closer to her and resting on the stall wall.

"I will take into consideration all that you have said Holly but I won't judge them just yet. Perhaps your just a little off this time, sure they did look rather pitiful but it doesn't mean they are bad. And you did just admit you're wrong sometimes. Thank you for your concern but what damage can four people do anyway?" Holly didn't answer. Sighing, she turned to Quinn. She didn't want to leave really but she couldn't stay- she was doing the right thing.

"I've left everything I thought you would need, most of the guns and ammo. I'd appreciate it if you took care of Dog and Dodger for me. Dodger is getting too old to carry on travelling around like this and Dog would just get in my way."

"That's fine, Thank you Holly." Quinn sighed, it seemed she would go no matter what he said. Shaking his head he moved back towards the door where Alex was standing.

"Leave it to me." Alex whispered, shooing Quinn back up to the Castle.

"Holly..."

"Please Alex, don't."

"It's Creedy isn't it?" Holly stopped and turned to face Alex, finally acknowledging her presence. Alex saw it as a good sign.

"Why would it have anything to do with him?"

"Jared said something happened between you two last night- in the kitchen after dinner. He didn't say what because he walked in too late."

"Jared?"

"He might be young, well only a year younger than you but he's not a fool. Apparently you two looked rather err...flustered."

"Nothing happened."

"Alright then," Alex wouldn't press it, at least Holly had stopped getting ready to go.

"Why won't you stay?"

"I have no reason too. I don't have a connection with this place and it's not like-"

"Not like what Holly?"

"Nothing will happen between me and Creedy because nothing _can_ happen. I can't give him what he wants, it's as simple as that." Alex just looked at the dark haired girl, completely confused.

"If it's as simple as that you won't mind expanding. Let me in Holly, confide in me."

"I-I can't."

"Fine then" _One step forwards, two steps back- Let me in Holly!_

"I have a reason for you to stay."

"What?" Holly gulped.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow that's amazing! congratulations, does Quinn know?"

"Yes, please stay, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. And I'd feel better if you were here."

_Great emotional blackmail, all I need._

"OK, I'll stay. For now."


	8. Chapter 8: or Foe?

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Eight- or Foe?

"So…how are you feeling now?" Kayleigh turned in his direction, her wavy blond strands fanning around before coming to rest on her high cheekbones. Was that actual compassion in his eyes? Sucker! Still, her job was to aim at the highest ranking man, and as Quinn was way too busy fawning over his pregnant lady, Creedy would have to do. And boy wasn't he a fine piece of work to be handed!

"Fine I guess…We were lucky to find you people, God knows how much longer we could have wandered those moors…" And toss in an extra pout and…oh this was way too easy!

"Well, you're safe now. It's been quite a while since anybody's gone through these walls, and he was a fire spitting lizard."

"Oh yes I've heard…lost your eyebrows on that one didn't you?"

He smirked: "They really are determined to repeat that story to everyone round eh?"

"So it would seem…any sexy scars left from it? You know, that usually attracts a girl more easily than a certain…lack of eyebrows…"

"Oh yeah…plenty of those going round…although more of them were caused by the deterioration of the castle than by our flying friend. I guess I can count my blessings for that one."

He noticed how she had skilfully turned the conversation around. Instead of asking questions, he had been reduced to being the subject here. Perhaps her own stories were simply too painful.

"Quinn could I have a sec?" Her clear voice rang out across the dining hall before she made her way over and got out of hearing range. His eyes followed her across the room, widening at the sight of her. He had thought her long gone by now! Where had she been hiding all this time? She looked good. Tired maybe, but furthermore fine as ever. A sudden pang of want shot through him, and only seemed to deepen when it became clear she hardly even seemed to notice his presence in the room.

"So…who's your girlfriend then?" Kayleigh had followed his gaze and didn't appreciate seeing it land on the same woman he had been with on their arrival. That little bitch could go and cause an awful lot of trouble for her and hers…

"What? Oh…no, she's not my girlfriend, she's just…Holly I guess."

"Oh, I see. Just…Holly? And what exactly does Holly do around here?"

He studied her face for a bit, Jesus, the last thing he needed right now was to get stuck in a cat fight! "She seems to be running guard for the moment…." His answers remained vague, as she had to suffer him looking away from her again.

Right a real time Mary Sue inside our walls then. One that didn't seem to be pregnant like Alex, and thus a lot more dangerous.

"You look like you'd want her to you know…"

"What? Want what?"

"Want her to be your girlfriend…"

Again the smirk, and it killed her to see the sincere pain in his eyes: "Well, things don't exactly work like that around her…waste of my time I'm afraid."

Suddenly he realised he was being very rude, talking about Holly like that in front of a different woman. A very attractive woman. One that actually didn't seem hesitant at being around him.

"Would you like to go for a walk maybe? It seems to be a clear night…"

She produced a smile that could make the Arctic melt down overnight before shooting him a shy (she'd practised in front of the mirror) glance. _Don't forget the eyelash flutter hun! _"Yeah, I think I'd like that very much…"

They left the hall just as Holly turned round. So…that was how quick he'd gotten over her. _If he's really that shallow you can keep him Missy!_ And with that she picked up her gun, signalled to Quinn and was off again to her comfortably solitary spot up in the Northern Tower.

Holly slumped down into the chair that had been put in the tower, hating every single moment of that day. It seemed fate was having a good time mocking her, everywhere she went people were saying how lovely the newbies were or she was bumping into one of the rather inquisitive refugees themselves or, to make matters worse, Creedy and his new _friend _Kayleigh. That was who she had just bumped into, there they were drooling all over each other. She thanked God she had been able to pretend to not see them, last thing she wanted was to make a scene; her emotions weren't exactly reliable at that precise moment. She had the image in her head of her breaking into tears or breaking the blonde's nose. The latter was more favourable.

Holly figured she was rather resilient, seeing as she had been raped just the day before. Not that Creedy had noticed, The Good Samaritan was taking the little princess under his wing rather admirably. Of course she would feel better, having such an attentive and compassionate, not forgetting charming, carer- if that was all he was doing. She had managed to swap onto the afternoon tower shift and now the night one. Holly was sure she could avoid them as much as possible in the old watchtower, it was cold and draughty which meant the only people who went up there were those who got stuck on duty- perfect for Holly then.

It was a clearer night than usual, the stars shining brightly and the black sky like velvet. Nothing could be better for a night of keeping watch, everything could be seen, no dragon or intruder could go undetected, especially with Holly's keen sight. It was easy at first to keep her mind off of Creedy, her gaze never left the horizon, even whilst she played with her Colt Anaconda. It was her favourite revolver and once belonged to her Dad before he died; it was still in good nick as she never used it- it was more of a safety blanket than anything else. But when the moment called for it, she knew how to use it, and she was a good shot if nothing else.

It was a blow to the stomach when she saw them, Creedy and Kayleigh aimlessly walking around the grounds, getting slightly too close for comfort. Blowing out the candles that dully lit the room she scooted closer to the window, hoping to spy on them without being noticed. Maybe if she was really lucky a northerly wind would pick up and their conversation would be audible to her. Her hand tightened around the gun as she observed them, _one clean shot and the little princess is out of her misery._ If only she had a real reason to take her out, you can't really class jealousy as one. Anyway, didn't she sort of reject him? If anything he had a right to move on and find a real woman to share his bed with; alas that didn't seem to quell Holly's bad mood at all.

"You were right Creedy, it is a lovely night." Kayleigh sighed and flashed Creedy another bedazzling smile.

"Well just another thing to add to the list of things I am right about" He chuckled, staring up into the big black expanse.

"So you are right about a lot of things are you? An admirable trait." _Men. Are. Easy._

"No, not a lot of things unfortunately." He wasn't right about Holly and that was the worst one of all.

"Are you thinking about that- Holly, was it?" _That girl is even more of a problem than I thought. _He nodded and winced subconsciously.

"You shouldn't waste your time on someone who doesn't appreciate you Creedy, you're worth more than that. I bet there are plenty of woman out there looking for a great guy like you- I know one for sure." She hoped she looked sincere, the only real emotion was the passion in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Creedy's voice cracked with surprise and another certain emotion._ No I shouldn't go there, she has just been raped for Crissakes._

"Yes." _Tip of the hat to Marilyn what's-her-name and I believe you call that Hook. _

She tipped her head up in his direction, clearly aiming for her lips to reach his. _Damnit, this felt like a first date in high school, the suspense of not knowing what to do or who should start what was killing him!_ Still, he wasn't able to push her away as he felt her tongue lazily slide across his lips. His mouth needed only to open for a moment, more like a jaw drop at her unexpected advance, for her to push her way forward and deepen the kiss. Hands that had seemed to linger mid air, now contacted with her slim waist, running up her back before weaving their way into her hair. _Oh my, this really was a holiday trip compared to the jobs she'd been set up for before! Bring on the charms big boy, no complaints here!_ But obviously, to her great disappointment, Creedy did end the kiss before long.

Choosing the safe option she suddenly pushed away from him, trying to look embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you…you must think I'm a complete wanton for attacking you like that…"

Leaning his forehead against hers, trying to find her eyes in the pitch black shadows between them, he sighed in a mix of content, want and…was that guilt? "Kayleigh you've just…gone through a very traumatic experience. I'm not sure you're ready to make decisions like this." Creedy wiped his sweaty hands on the side of his trousers. Jeez_, when did it suddenly get so hot out here?_

_Oh no mister, you're not getting away from me that easily!_

"Creedy, I know what I am doing. I need to move on with my life, create a new one. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, of course- but are you sure?"

"More than anything." Kayleigh leaned in close; her breath lingering on Creedy's full lips- he swallowed. _There's Line._

She grasped hold of his head again and crushed his lips with her own. He groaned as she deepened the kiss and rammed her body hard against him, grinding her hips against his. Their tongues danced and circled passionately as Creedy's arms wrapped around her slender frame pulling her even closer- if that was possible. Each thrust was met with a sound of pleasure from Kayleigh, which only inspired Creedy to continue. He felt his blood race around his body, now close to trembling with desire. Kayleigh felt it too; her head was dizzy with need as she tightened her grip on his coat lapel, desperate to move to a more private setting. Sliding his hands down her body, he lightly caressed her sides and bottom erotically. She hadn't expected it to be this good, and she figured she'd just let him get on with it- but now…

Pulling away, she looked at him panting down at her. His green eyes the colour of emerald because of his need. She smiled shyly, batting her eyelashes and trying to look demure.

"Maybe we should…" She motioned with her head towards the castle.

"Yeah, I think so too." He couldn't believe what was happening, but didn't want it to stop. He was hurting after what happened with Holly; maybe this would be his closure. He looked down at the little blonde angel at his side- this would be his lucky night!

Kayleigh led him seductively by the hand back towards his room, _Hook, Line and Sinker! I'll show him a night he won't forget, then we'll see if he still can't take his eyes off that black haired bitch._

Neither of them noticed the pair of blue eyes that stared down from the darkened tower. Holly couldn't believe what she had just seen, she wanted to vomit. The bile in her throat burned as she flung herself back into the chair with bruising force. Silent tears trickled down her face as looked out across the hills before focusing her blurry eyes on the revolver in her hand, the moon and star light reflecting off the steel. Maybe, just maybe…


	9. Chapter 9: Tender Loving Care

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter nine- Tender Loving Care

"Oh wow…love what you've done with the place!"

He turned around at her, not sure whether she had meant it sarcastically or no. "Thanks…I guess…"

It was true he had one of the larger rooms in the castle, with importance came first choice after all. You actually had to take about eight steps to reach the opposite wall, and that's exactly what Kayleigh did before turning around at him, leaning back while sending him a seductive smile. Creedy crossed the same distance in only three steps, crashing her into the wall with his much taller frame. She moaned as his hands and mouth seemed to take on a life of their own, leaving no part of her screaming body untouched. As his hands reached the buttons to her dress he seemed to hesitate.

"You're still sure about this? I mean…the last thing I would want is for you to…I don't want you to have to recall such memories lass."

_Jeez, first you get me wetter than the Niagara Falls and then you suddenly start playing Mr. Noble? Just get that dick hammered into me! Now! _But the game was simply too good, and she would rather die than ever beg a man. She preferred the opposite.

"It wasn't so much the…action that damaged me Creedy, more the fact that they didn't bother asking my permission if you know what I mean. But…" She ran a slow finger down the pit of his neckline "I suspect I'm preaching to the choir here eh?"

Slowly he nodded, his hands never stilling their movement along her upper body.

"You would ask me nicely wouldn't you darling?" A smile came to his face at her teasing. His evening would be even better than he had anticipated.

She softly started backing him up against the bed, causing the both of them to tumble over, Kayleigh landing on top of her prey. She straddled him, pushing her wet panties against his lower abdomen, just above the hem of his jeans and he groaned at the hotness that contacted his now bare skin.

"You want me as bad as I want you, don't you hun?" Her hands had slipped under his shirt by now, tracing her nails along his flat muscles, never ceasing her insinuating movements.

"I do…" It was a mere whisper on his lips, his body shaking with want and anticipation.

"You know what I want Creedy dear…all you have to do is ask me nicely. Pretty please with sugar on top…" She saw his eyes turn wild at the sight of her hands moving to unbutton her dress, and knew she had him. _Exactly where I want you babe!_

His hands suddenly shot up to her bosom, but she anticipated him with unexpected speed and strength, grabbing his wrists and pushing him back down against the pillows.

"Nah-ah hun, that's called cheating…"

She attacked his neck in draining wet kisses, lowering her movements till right above his loins, causing him to gasp. _Just say the magic words babe, get this over with. I'm dying to get fucked as bad as you are!_

"Kayleigh…" His breath had become short and hasty, the first beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Yes darling?"

"I want you love…please…now, right now…"

She sat up quite suddenly, sending him a triumphant smile. "That's all I wanted to know darling…and yes, you can have me…as often as you wish…" And with that she let herself fall down by his side, lowering her dress further from her shoulders, looking as innocent and anxious as ever. It took him just one short moment to overcome his surprise, before letting out an aggressive moan and throwing himself on top of her.

One by one their different pieces of clothing piled up next to the bed, until there was nothing left but eager flesh. As Creedy sent another round of searing hot kisses along her stomach, causing her to moan his name, another image suddenly entered his mind. Would it feel this fine with Holly? Would her skin feel this soft? Would she cry out his name at his touch? Would he cry out hers? Would he be her first or would she be surprisingly experienced, toying with him like this little vixen did?

"Oh God Creedy…fuck me, fuck me now!" Her voice called him back to the present, and a roguish grin appeared on his face as he moved back up, rubbing her nipples teasingly while looking down on her: "What was that love? Did you want to ask me something?"

_Oh dear God, my game is turning on me…but I need him…so bad… can't… think… straight…when he…_

"Creedy, I need you inside me…please…I need to…I'm gonna…please darling…"

He kissed her again, biting her lower lip in the process. "That's what I thought love… your wish is my command…" and with that he thrusted inside of her full force, causing her to squeal.

All rational thought fled. All air was forced out of their lungs as he kept pounding into her mercilessly, causing her muscles to tighten around him in response.

_Holly, sweet Holly, why do you keep running from me? Why won't you let me in? Why can't you confide in me? Why won't you let me shelter you, let no one ever hurt you again?_

And yet as he felt his orgasm approaching fast, he knew that this very act was enough to hurt her a lifetime. _Protector my ass! Fine job there Creedy, comfort-shagging the first attractive blonde that crosses your path!_

"H…oly fuck!" And that was exactly what happened as both of them exploded into orgasm.

A comfortable silence followed, and had she been in her own room Kayleigh would probably have loved to reach across and light a cigarette.

"So…you're staying?"

She wasn't exactly sure if he meant this night or an eternity, but for now she was way beyond caring. And any night she could stay was one night less the creepy raven could make a move on him. _One-nil to me baby girl. Now let's see how you'll fight your way out of this one!_

And with that she curled up in his arms and drifted off…


	10. Chapter 10: Marco Polo

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Ten- Marco Polo

Holly sat up quickly in bed; her stomach hurting like hell- there was only one cause for something like that. Turning to look at the clock she noticed the time- 7 o'clock.

"Shit!" She threw herself off the cot, pulling on some jeans and her boots. Once dressed she shoved her gun into her waistband and braced herself at the window, searching the sky for any sign. Nothing. Launching herself our of her room she sprinted down towards the kitchen and dining hall- everyone would be up by now, maybe not some of the kids, but enough people to start getting everyone in the basements.

Slamming open the door to the dining room she skidded to a stop, all eyes turning to face her.

"Everyone to the basement now- GO!" She roared, they didn't need to hear any more- a dragon.

The castle became a blur as adults and children were hustled down towards safety. Holly watched them file down, helping Quinn count those who had gone past.

"Creedy!" Quinn shouted over the din, "He must be still asleep!"

Holly felt panic enter her veins, "I'll go, you get everyone in." Quinn nodded as she headed back up the stairs.

The floorboards creaked under her as she jogged to his room; opening his door with force she abruptly halted and choked back a sob at what she saw. Lying tangled in the sheets Creedy propped himself up on his elbows, as his face revealed the shock of Holly walking in. Lying underneath him, Kayleigh turned her head at the interruption. Glancing away from the couple Holly calmed her breathing, hurt swelling inside her. Snapping her attention as her original reason for coming re-entered her mind.

"Sorry to interrupt but you two might wanna get dressed and down into the basement. Unless you don't mind being scorched to death in the throes of passion." She snarled turning on her heel and making her way towards the entrance.

Creedy was mortified; he stumbled as he dressed- Kayleigh less so. The last thing he wanted was for Holly to see them together that must have hurt a lot. The pained expression told him that much. Shaking his head he knew he had to keep his mind focused, Kayleigh grabbed onto his arm, tears welling up in her eyes,_ she must be terrified._

"Its all right lass, come on". Kayleigh nodded and followed, for once her fear was real. She didn't want to die but at least she would be with Creedy.

Holly didn't know what to think; which wasn't a good thing when you're about to deal with a problem like the she was about to face. Grabbing the shotgun she had strategically hidden in the Hall she ran outside and to the bike that Creedy had not finished fixing. She just hoped it would last as long as she needed it too. The engine sprang to life and Holly released her breath. Eddie was at the gate, opening one of the doors for her as she travelled towards it at 60 mph.

"Get inside!" She shouted at him, he nodded in reply as she made her way across the bumpy terrain of the moor. She could see it now; if she didn't act quickly it would reach the crops and destroy them. Kicking the back of the bike out, she headed up the hill, the bikes engine straining. She turned once more to see the dragon finally notice her; she inhaled sharply when she saw it. It was bigger than many of the ones she dealt with, but still smaller than a bull. It looked well fed too, which meant that it was not weak like the last- this one would be harder to kill. The shotgun, which was hung from her back, beat heavily against the scars making her wince. The dragon was catching up quicker than any had before- the sudden realisation that she was possibly facing her death hitting home. The bike was losing pace, smoke beginning to come from the engine. The ridge she was riding along wasn't one you'd want to be on at that moment, to the left was a large ravine- the rocks and boulders at the bottom, which meant being shredded. To the right a steep slope which was a better option.

The bike was really beginning to lag, the dragon getting closer every second. As soon as it was close enough to burn her, it didn't. Instead flying in front of her, the dragon swiped at the bike with it's tail sending it down the ravine- Holly with it.

The rocks sliced into her skin, as slid down the steep side. The dragon had disappeared but she knew what it was doing- _it's making sport of me_. Her blood began to pound in her head as she counted the seconds until it came back. The gun strap had broken during the descent but it was still close enough for her to inch painfully towards it. Just as her hand reached the gun, a large shadow fell across her. The smell of burning fuel and blood assaulting her senses; _this is it. I'm actually gonna die this time._ She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. Opening them she saw the dragon standing in front of, it's head cocked to one side; its eyes glinted as if the creature was mocking her. Laughing Holly smirked at the dragon in light of the odd and morbid situation.

"Of course, this is too easy for you isn't it. You want me to run, well sorry to disappoint you but I don't think I can. Well I'll tell you this much, I never thought I'd play Marco Polo with a dragon. Go on now, be a good sport and say Marco…"

Stretching her fingers around the shotgun, she flipped it quickly into her grasp and fire off shot after shot. The first entered the eye of the cocky dragon, the next right behind it. The last shot sealed it's fate, and it screamed in agony, as the last shot entered it's mouth, the pellets from the cartridge lodging in the soft tissue of its palette and lastly, into it's brain.

It had always been her favourite method, not that messy, it didn't take much effort, was reliable and of course, completely and utterly dangerous. Not that she could be overly confident herself, on several occasions she had just avoided death- and it was the cause of many of her loathsome scars.

"Would you look at that...Polo."

She sat further upright, cringing at the pain that flooded her- no adrenaline this time then. Glancing around she let everything sink in. The bike was trashed; a ball of flame and rising smoke, the dragon lay as it had fallen. Her Colt revolver was still tucked in her waistline and would more than likely leave a hefty bruise. She stood and for the first time in a while, smiled with satisfaction. Limping awkwardly over to the dragon she waited with baited breath- you can never be sure if they are dead, and for once she wasn't confident about her shot. She poked at the carcass with the shotgun butt, expecting something and yet nothing. No movement.

"Sorry friend, but you did ruin my bike." She pulled out a retractable blade from her boot and set to work gauging out a tooth. This was something she hadn't done in a long time either. Turning from the body she made her up the slope, struggling with the pain that filled her entire being.

* * *

Eddie hadn't gone to the shelter like Holly said to. Fear prevented him from going anywhere. He saw the entire thing, as the dragon noticed Holly and turn back to hunt her down. He saw her and the bike be thrown over the ridge, the loud explosion and plume of smoke, the dragon circle before heading down- then the scream. It was a loud piercing scream of terror and pain. He shuddered at the thought of what had happened to her, suddenly finding the strength to move he ran to the castle, hastily making his way down to the basement- they needed to know.

He would admit that he wasn't sure about her. She was so different, so quiet and observant. If he was honest he thought that she might try something, he could not trust her. Unlike the new refugees she was an ice queen, she acted as if she was superior and that was enough to raise his defences. But now, she had died for them. She had done that to protect them- even if he didn't like who she had been he could at least respect her.

He opened the heavy door weakly. His strength had been sapped due to shock. Stepping inside he looked at all the expectant faces- a mix of fear and confusion at seeing him. His kids ran to him hugging him tightly. For a strong man like Eddie, it was a surprise to them all too see him weep as he did.

"Eddie?" Quinn asked. Eddie looked at him.

"What's happened?"

"It's Holly. She, she- it got her." A collection of audible gasps and curses filled the silence. Kids burst into tears, many an adult hugging the children cried too- albeit silently. Alex was pale, shaking her head in disbelief. Creedy went white too, tears welling in his eyes. No one noticed Kayleigh smile.

Quinn stood up, pulling Alex with him.

"What do you mean?" he had to make sure they hadn't got their wires crossed.

"She's dead. It followed her up onto the big hill, when she got to the top it swiped her with It's tail and her and the bike…went into the ravine. I saw the explosion of the bike, and then the dragon went down too…I heard her scream. Oh God it was the most terrifying sound!" Eddie sobbed into the arms of his eldest son.

After a while the sobs died down to leave the basement in silence. Quinn opened the door fully leaning on it

"Come on, let's go check out the damage."

* * *

Holly slowly made her way back over the hill, her back and sides throbbing. The fall had cut her flesh into ribbons, and made it hard for her to walk.

None of them noticed her when she disappeared from view behind the wall as she came down the hill slope. Many had come out into the grounds, warily checking the sky for the dragon. The smoke could still be seen from the other side of the hill where they presumed she had died. Alex held onto Quinn who stood at the front of the group with Creedy beside him. Kayleigh stayed back with her friends, inwardly gleeful at Holly's demise, _one less obstacle in my way!_

Creedy was distraught, his face tear stained and frozen with grief. One half of the gate creaked open; Quinn immediately put his hand on Creedy's shoulder. The blood soaked visage of Holly slowly walked towards them; it was a mix of her own and the dragons. The Shotgun was held limply in her right hand, her left closed around something small. Her posture was slumped and she stumbled slightly from her weakened state.

"Oh my God Holly!" Alex shouted. She ran towards her but stopped feet away when Holly looked at her with cold eyes.

"You didn't think I was dead did you?" Many nodded in response. Holly merely chuckled.

"What happened? Are you Ok? Look at the state of you!" She shrugged off Alex's touch and continued to walk through the group to the castle. She threw something white at Quinn who caught it- a dragon tooth.

"Don't say I don't get you anything." She joked; everyone else was still in shock.

"Lass let me help you" Creedy soothed as he watched her limp painfully up the steps. She brushed him off also. Like she wanted his help after all that had happened.

"Holly…"

"Leave me the Hell alone!" She shouted, pushing herself faster up the stairs as she headed for her room.

Kayleigh had a face of thunder when she saw Holly turn up alive, _so much for clearing the way._ It was only when she saw Holly reject Creedy's help that things started to look up again, and she smiled genuinely; only not for the same reason as everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11: Blackmail

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter eleven- Blackmail

Holly sat on the edge of her bed her head in her hands. God it hurt so much, but she couldn't tell whether the pain was just because of her injuries or whether the memories of finding Creedy and Kayleigh in bed together was part of it. And then he had the audacity to try and help her! It sickened her, the sight of that little harpy smugly lying there under a man who had been interested in her just days ago. She should have killed her last night. She thought about it, she had her revolver and she was more than ready for it. Holly wanted to cry, she wanted to cry and scream and throw things around but what would that do? She knew there was no point, Kayleigh could give Creedy everything she couldn't- it was better for all involved; wasn't it? No she couldn't say that, no matter how much she wanted Creedy to be happy she didn't want him with _her_.

She could hear someone hesitating outside her door. "Who is it!" She barked.

"Alex, can I come in?"

"Sure, why not" she answered dryly. Alex hesitantly stepped in and gasped when she saw Holly sitting there so pitifully. Her beautiful black curls hung limp, her skin even more pale than usual; her right armed had a huge gash and graze on the upper part, her top was covered in blood and more cuts were visible.

"Jesus Holly you look terrible!"

"Gee thanks."

"Oh you know what I mean, I have the first aid stuff with me- lets get you sorted out." She put down the large box on the bed and pulled Holly into a standing position. She twirled her around, checking out the extent of her injuries, Alex sucked in a breath when she saw her back. Several nasty gashes and cuts met her gaze, the blood already drying was sticking her tee to her skin.

"We have to take your top off," Alex stated. Holly was the one to suck in a breath this time.

"Do we- do we have to?" Holly asked nervously, her voice small and child-like.

"Yeah, otherwise your gonna get an infection." Resistance was obviously futile.

"Alex, if I take my shirt off I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what you have seen. I, I need you to promise me that you won't scream or run away- please Alex." Holly was near to tears, all Alex could do was agree.

"I promise." Holly nodded and paused before slowly pulled off her t-shirt, keeping her eyes tightly closed- she didn't want to see Alex's reaction.

Alex held her breath and barely prevented herself from gasping at the sight in front of her. She had never seen anything like it, Holly's entire abdomen and back were covered in scars. It wasn't pretty but it wasn't completely horrifying either. The skin varied in colour and texture, scar after scar, burn after burn littered the once beautiful ivory skin. The new slashes sat upon the old, the blood possibly making it look worse than it was. Holly still had not opened her eyes, the expression on her face of embarrassment and fear filled Alex with pity. Pulling herself together, Alex put her hand on Holly's shoulder, who in turn opened her eyes warily.

"It's OK Holly, I won't tell a soul." Holly smiled with relief and let Alex begin sorting her out.

Kayleigh just about contained her scream when she saw Holly's disgusting physique but soon was glad she had; now she really did have a way to keep that raven away from Creedy and she knew it would work. She didn't know when it had happened, but surprisingly to her she no longer saw Creedy as a job- she liked him. A lot. And because of that she would do whatever it took to keep what was hers. Now it was just about biding her time for the opportune moment, grinning she walked away from the gap in Holly's bedroom door and went to find her friends, she was happy, very happy.

* * *

Alex left Holly to sleep, she certainly needed it. Back in the kitchen she put the first aid kit back in its home, turning around to find Creedy practically standing on top of her.

"For crying out loud, scare me to death why don't you!" The man cringed.

"Sorry Alex, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just don't sneak up on people. Now what did you want?"He looked sheepish.

"How's Holly?" Creedy finally asked. _Ah I should have guessed._

"She's OK, she's sleeping right now."

"Oh, do you think I could go visit her later?" He looked so hopeful, Alex sighed and brushed a hair from her face.

"I don't think that is a good idea Creedy, I get the impression she doesn't really wanna see you right now...or anybody for that matter."

Creedy felt crestfallen, of course she wouldn't want to see him, not after that morning. But he needed to talk to her, especially about Kayleigh.

"Don't be too hard on Holly Creedy, she has had it tougher than any of us realised. I don't think she is as strong as she makes out to be, she has things she hides for a reason. Give her time." Creedy looked at her as if she had just given him some cryptic puzzle to work out. Then again this _was _Holly, the human rubix cube.

Alex left him to ponder her statement in the kitchen alone. He sighed and leant against the table, turning to face the door as Jared walked in and wiped his dirty hands on a dishcloth.

"You all right Creedy?"

"Sure."

"How's Holly doing?" Creedy could see the spark in Jared's eyes when he said her name.

"Damned if I know lad, if you're looking for an expert in Holly, you're apparently talking to the wrong man."

* * *

Holly was bored, that much could be said. After being confined to her bed for a day and a half to "recuperate" she almost cried with happiness when Alex finally gave in and let her go do the weapon store inventory that afternoon and then take over Callum's guard duties that night. Mistake. It was freezing, it was raining and she had nothing to do. She could barely see out the window due to the weather and was bursting with energy. In conclusion her night sucked.

It was close to dawn or as close to some kind of sunrise at that time of year. Holly squinted at the clock in the room, it was near enough to the end of her shift for her to leave and not have to worry about the guard change; she would know before anyone else anyway.

The storm began to let up as she headed down to her room to grab a jumper, the abundance of energy would soon fizzle out once she finished another training session. Passing Creedy's room she saw the door was opened slightly and deja vu seemed to be enjoying her company; once again the sight of Creedy and the little blonde going at it like rabbits greeted her eyes. Reflexes taking over, she reached for her Colt and brought it to her side just as Kayleigh turned her head and stared into Holly's eyes as her orgasm took her over the edge. If her heart could be shattered any more it just had; but the sick revelation that Kayleigh had planned her seeing was the worst bit. Everyone knew Holly was on duty after midnight, Creedy's room was not far from the stairs that lead to the tower, the door was propped open just enough for anyone that passed to see inside- and lastly no one apart from Holly would go passed it.

Storming the rest of the way to her room, she slid on a jumper and went out to face the elements. She wasn't gonna wait for the rain to diminish and her injuries be damned!

The rain had turned to a light drizzle after about half an hour, Holly was soaked to the skin but that was the last thing on her mind. Moving from one move to another she cursed herself for letting her training slip- if Mr Bishop saw her now he wouldn't be impressed.

* * *

Kayleigh had gone back to her room not long before, not that he was too bothered. She was a lovely lass, beautiful, passionate and kind; but to Creedy somehow it didn't seem enough. He enjoyed being with her, that was for definite but the ways things were between him and Holly were constantly on his mind. Alex's comment only threw him even more. _What is it she is so desperate to hide?_ He rubbed his hands through his hair and added another layer of clothing, it wouldn't do to get ill.

Looking up from his spot in the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of her in the dull light. It looked like she had been at it for a while, her movements fluid and powerful. Before he had realised he was out the side door and heading down towards her, she was hypnotizing when she was training. Her black curls were plastered to her head and neck, the ringlets now loose spirals. Her black long sleeve top clinged to every curve, she was better endowed than he had realised. The look of concentration on her face was endearing, it was like she was the only person in the world and one with a serious mission ahead of her. Sitting on a rock nearby he watched her attentively, catching every subtle move she made; seeing her like this made him smile. The mix of sweat and rain made her skin glisten, she had already taken a layer off by the sight of her jumper lying on the boulder next to his, perhaps if he was lucky she would take off another.

Holly hadn't even noticed him until she landed from her last 540. She stepped away from him her breathing slightly laboured, he was smiling and seemed rather impressed at what she had done, completely unaware that her balance had been a little bit off.

"That was amazing!" he grinned enthusiastically.

"What do you want Creedy?" she didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did but his presence unnerved her; what if he had caught a glimpse of her scars?

"I noticed you from the kitchen. I'm sorry if I startled you, are you sure you're well enough to be doing this?" he sounded concerned which only riled Holly's ire.

"Their scrapes not breaks Creedy, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I know you can lass. Holly we need to talk."

"Really? What about?"

"You know what about."

"Look Creedy, I don't care what you get up to with Kayleigh, it's none of my business. I just hope she is as good as she sounds." Creedy blushed and looked pained, she'd heard them?

"Holly I-"

"No Creedy! I don't want to know, I don't want to hear your lame excuses and apologies- just stay the hell away from me!" She hissed, turning her back to him and moving far enough away to continue practising.

Shaking his head he made his way back up to the castle. She wouldn't listen, he could try all he wanted but she wouldn't.

If Kayleigh had been looking for the opportune moment she had certainly found it. Creedy had been talking to the little bitch when she stumbled across them, as soon as he left she made her move.

Holly pushed herself even harder now; her emotions raging- she had never been able to control them well. Her breaths were short and controlled as she boxed with an invisible opponent, well in her mind it looked quite similar to a certain blonde.

"Having fun are we?" The sickly sweet yet Arctic tones of the one person she really didn't want to ever talk to rang out. Holly stopped and clenched her fists, she had only just reined in her temper and then _this_ happens.

"Yes, as fun as training can be," she seethed in reply.

Holly turned to find Kayleigh standing with her hands on her hips smiling that damn blasted smile that helped her win over every male in the castle. Holly smiled in return.

"You know, it turns out we have something in common," _she says Creedy I'll make her wish she was a lesbian..._"apparently we both laugh in the face of danger- well that is what Creedy said to me." _She said Creedy- does that count? No not really- fuck._

"Oh really?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I'm afraid that's not true. You might laugh, I _spit_." She dragged out the word spit in emphasis, Kayleigh raised an eyebrow and Holly moved over to put her jumper on.

"So you are a nihilist- interesting." She watched Holly closely.

"If you find that interesting."

"Oh I do, I _love _to watch people. Do you always carry a gun around with you?" She pointed at the revolver Holly slid down the side of her boot.

"Yes"

"You had one earlier, I thought you might shoot me" She giggled. _First I'll make her feel guilty..._

"Actually I was thinking about it," Kayleigh's face fell.

"Oh, then why didn't you?" _If guilt won't work I'll have to cut to the chase._

"I didn't have a clear shot" Holly replied in a matter-of-fact tone. She looked down and picked the gun back out of her boot.

"You see, the gun I had earlier was a Colt Anaconda. It's a nice big gun that gives a good shot, but sometimes I'm not always accurate- but this one...this is a Beretta 92 semi automatic, still quite big but a very easy and accurate shot- great for target practice." She fingered the gun before returning it to it's place of rest.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of Quinn exiling you, if you had shot little old me then I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated to throw you out."

"But why would that scare me? I don't need to stay here- I'm here 'cos they need me."

"Then what of Creedy? Surely you wouldn't expect him to go back to you once you had killed me. All it would do is show him that your soul is as monstrous as your body." Holly flinched, _how does she know?_

Kayleigh smirked. "I bet he doesn't even know what you look like under all that. That's probably a good thing, at least he won't suffer nightmares because of it. Oh dear have I struck a sore spot?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Creedy. He is mine got it! If he wanted you then he would have had you by now. Though I can't see why he would. Stay out of my way or I'll tell him your little secret." Kayleigh's sky blue eyes turned to a darker shade, she meant her threat.

"You hurt him I'll kill you" Holly whispered.

"Ooooh I'm warned!" Kayleigh giggled, turning to head back to the castle.

"No, you're promised." Holly called out after her. Kayleigh merely raised her hand as a signal of her acceptance, her back still facing Holly. _She doesn't even fear me,_ Holly processed. This was bad- incredibly, monumentally, off the charts bad.

Holly collapsed onto the muddy ground, not caring about her trousers.

"Oh God what am I going to do?"


	12. Chapter 12: Lies

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twelve- Lies

Kayleigh sat in Creedy's room waiting for him to return after putting the kids to bed. Her plan was working well so far, after her and Holly had had their "talk" she hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. Now it was time to start phase two, she was gonna enjoy this bit the most. OK, so she was slightly deviating from the original plan but it was about time she did something for herself. After all she had spent the past few years doing what Mark and the others told her to; and that wasn't going to secure her future. Luckily they understood when she told them what she was planning, if it also meant that it prevented Holly from foiling their plans then it was fine by them. So she set to work. Pinching her cheeks to look flushed, Kayleigh bit her lip to make her eyes well with tears. Right on cue, Creedy came in.

"Alright lass, how can I help you this evening?" He chuckled.

Kayleigh turned to look at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. Flooded with concern he rushed to her side and enveloped her in hug.

"What's happened luv!"

"It's nothing don't worry," she sniffed.

"It obviously is something, what's upset you?" He coaxed.

"I was just trying to be nice." She burst into tears.

"Nice to whom love? I'm afraid your not making much sense..."

"She was so mean, the things she said. I don't understand what I have done for her to hate me so!"

"Are you talking about Holly?" Creedy prayed she wasn't.

She nodded. _Oh dear God, now what is it this time._

"What did she say to you." He commanded, Creedy felt anger begin to build up inside him. _Curse your temper Holly Matthews!_

"She said I must be stupid to end up getting raped. She said I'd better leave soon 'cos she didn't like me being in _her_ castle and that if I didn't do as she said...she threatened me." Kayleigh wailed into Creedy's shoulder.

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. Rocking her back and forth he tried to restrain himself. It didn't sound like Holly to say such things but then she had changed a lot in the last few days. He didn't know what to believe any more; Holly had seemed to kind and compassionate when she first arrived, but Kayleigh didn't seem the type to cry without a good reason.

"You get in the bed and try to get some rest, I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"To have a chat with Holly."

"Oh no! Don't! I don't want her to think I made you go." She pleaded.

"I need to have a chat with her anyway." He kissed her gently on the lips, "I won't be long."

"OK" she smiled meekly at him.

* * *

Creedy charged into Holly's room and practically threw the girl off her bed and against the wardrobe.

"What the fuck are you doing!" she screamed at him in shock.

"Answers first, questions later love. What the fuck were you thinking!" he replied.

"What are you going on about? How dare you barge into my room like this, I could have been butt naked!"

The thought stirred his mind pleasantly for the briefest of moments, before he shook it off and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What was I gonna do? You made her cry with your horrible remark- and then there is the threat. She told me everything Holly!"

A cold hand gripped her heart and her face turned a sickly shade of grey, a thing Creedy could only interpret as a sign of her guilt. _Oh no, please, no don't let her have told him! _Steadying her legs she tried to remain cool.

"Kayleigh? I should have guessed she'd try something like this."

"That's what she said you'd say."

"So what is it I've been charged with doing this time?"

"You know what you said- that she was stupid for getting raped. And then threatening her to get out of the castle. How could you Holly? You don't know what she has been through." His voice was softer than before- he was really hurt himself.

"And I imagine you do?" She hissed. Creedy faltered, truth was he didn't know much about Kayleigh at all. He actually knew more about Holly than Kayleigh, it was only because Kayleigh never wanted to talk about her past that he assumed she had had a terrible life. All of a sudden he felt more confused than ever.

"Look Holly," he said suddenly rubbing her shoulders gently where he had pushed her against the wardrobe so hard, "I don't understand what you have against Kayleigh, I don't think I ever will. But this hostility, this frankly cruel behaviour towards her has to stop."

"What! Creedy, I might be hostile in a sense but I just can't go around trusting people I have just met because they seem unfortunate. My behaviour has never been cruel towards her, or anyone. If you knew me as well as you claim you do then you would know that I only put up my guard if I feel threatened in anyway- but you don't. So go back to your girl, after all she is the one that has been suffering so terribly right?" She pulled away from him only to be thrust back into her former position against the furniture.

"...are you jealous?"

"Don't flatter yourself..." Holly spat, Y_es I am! More than anything, but how am I supposed to tell you that? _

"I might have been hurt about what happened between us and that it _obviously _meant nothing to you but at least I can say that I'm not using it as some fuel to aid a random and pointless vendetta against a girl I don't even care about."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Holly. But lass, you're so hard to understand, tell me what I am supposed to do? How can I help you?"

"I don't want your help damn it! I don't want your pity, or your understanding and I certainly don't want your little sympathetic kisses!" _I just want you and all of you, your heart, your soul and your strong arms around me telling me I'll be OK, for someone to love me wholly and completely- is that too much to ask for? Doesn't everyone deserve true love, even a freak like me?_

"Holly..." Creedy could see the despair in her eyes, his frustration at her and her inability to let him in rising.

"No get out Creedy! I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Creedy just stood there, frozen, watching her as she fended off her emotions. _I really have hurt her..._

"Fine, then I'll leave." He grabbed at her again, but his attempt was half hearted and she slipped through his grasp disappearing out of the castle.

* * *

The sun had gone down many hours before but it didn't bother Holly, she just trudged through the mud to the gate. She needed to get out for awhile, away from everyone and the castle.

She walked up the road, letting the cold air and silence wash away her problems. Holly found a slope to sit on that was out of sight from the road, but still close enough so she could see it. Pulling the Beretta out of her boot she checked the magazine- it was full. _Well if I get attacked at least I'm armed,_ she fiddled with the gun, staring out around her, keeping alert.

Holly wasn't sure when it was that she had dozed off on the slope but she was damn cold and stiff when she woke. She groaned as her ligaments snapped in protest at being stretched so suddenly after lying on the cold, damp ground for so long. Just as she was about to stand at full height the sight of a person trudging along the road away from the castle. _That's odd, who is that?_ She squinted in the early morning light, recognising the man as one of the refugees, Mark. He wasn't overly tall and his wiry frame underneath too large clothes as well as his flame red hair made it easy to figure out who he was. _Where is he going? If he's leaving shouldn't the others be with him? _Frowning, Holly kept low and walked in the opposite direction, back to where he was coming from. She wouldn't dwell on it now, she had to find a way of getting through the six or so months for Alex and the baby's sakes.

As she came back through the gate the first sight she was greeted with was that of Alex frantically talking to Eddie. Walking silently up to the pair she listened in to Alex's panicked rambling.

"If you see her come back please come and get me!"

"Everything OK?" Holly asked, her hands shoved deep into her combat pockets.

"Holly!" Alex shouted jumping onto the confused young woman hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been! No one had seen you since last night and I couldn't find you this morning- are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I needed to get out for a while that's all."

"But you've been gone all night!"

"I do that when I need to think sometimes." Alex seemed slightly assured by that.

"But I am starving and I need to change out of these damp clothes."

"I'm setting you up for a hot bath, you're supposed to see me through labour remember? I need you to stay alive a bit longer!"

Holly smirked at Alex's motherly cares, but couldn't deny the idea of a rare hot bath was too tempting to pass on.

Not much later the bath was steaming away, making her tiny room look even smaller. It was basically the tub and the bed right next to it, on which Alex had now comfortable settled herself, looking up at Holly expectantly.

"Jump in girlfriend, don't want it getting cold now, do you?"

Holly looked worriedly at Alex, uncomfortable to undress in front of a stranger once again.

"Oh, right…" Understanding, Alex closed the door completely and locked it.

Satisfied, Holly quickly dropped her clothes to the floor before tiptoeing her way into the old wooden barrel that now served as a tub. Now _that_ felt perfect. She felt her muscles clench before relaxing completely, the soap bubbles tickling against her fresh scares before popping and disappearing. Her scars…

"Alex? You didn't happen to mention your little nursing career of yesterday to anyone, did you?" The words had come out quite bitter, and Alex wasn't sure where the venom suddenly came from.

"No, of course not. I promised you that was between me and you remember? Are you saying someone knows? Did they confront you about it?" In her head it already started to dawn as to who Holly might be referring to, and she knew it was the last person she wanted to know. If only those two could see how right they were for each other.

"Kayleigh…"

Alex seemed stunned. The refugee? How would she have…"The door Holly. I pushed it back but it wasn't…I mean I didn't check if it was closed. She must have been right outside while I was working on you!"

Holly seemed to relax. It felt good to be able to trust someone. Of course she could have known Alex hadn't talked and she whipped herself mentally for even thinking it.

"I'm so sorry Holly, I should have been more careful… but what does Kayleigh want with such info?"

Holly gave her an annoyed look, like a teacher who doesn't understand why her pupil hasn't caught on yet. Another one-word sentence: "Creedy…"

"Right…so good old Creedy suddenly sparked an interest eh? Creedy and Kayleigh, who would've guessed…"

Her attempt at lightening the atmosphere went unnoticed. "Oh, so they actually aren't audible in your wing of the castle? Maybe I should talk to Quinn about moving rooms…"

"You mean they're...okaaaayy. Sorry for being just a little bit slow. Must have to do with my raging hormones, it tends to slow me down BIG time! That and I tend to fall asleep right after dinner…"

Holly looked up from her reverie at hearing the sudden softness in the older woman's voice and felt a pang of guilt at only thinking of her own problems. _You agreed to stay and help her you bitch! Great assistance you are!_

"Are you OK hun?"

Alex gave her a shy smile. "Yeah I think so. The idea of becoming a mum is finally setting in. Bit of a change going from choppers and machine guns to…well, a baby!"

Holly slowly rose while grabbing a towel, trying to hold on to that comfortable warmth as long as possible before the cold draft would ice her up again. She sank down next to Alex, squeezing her shoulder shortly before quickly starting to dry off.

"You'll be a fabulous mother Alex, look how well you look after me! Oh and don't forget those babies calling themselves soldiers in here, a snap of mummy Alex's fingers and they start pouting!"

"Thank you" she hugged Holly once again, looking a lot more relieved.

She allowed herself to fall back against the pillow as Holly quickly started to dress. "So what do we do with Kayleigh, I mean, did she confront you with her information? Is she threatening you, or just playing the good old blackmail game?"

Holly didn't immediately answer, reluctant to tell Alex all that had been happening between Kayleigh and her from the girl's arrival. Alex however needed only to put one and one together and reminded herself of her earlier thought: Holly would die of shame if Creedy came to know of her secret and that gave a certain young lady a lot of power over her.

"Let's just say I have good reasons to believe her to have a very interesting agenda. One that includes more appointments than simply her nocturnal ones with Creedy…"

The memory of the two of them in bed made her nauseous once more and she started to wonder who the pregnant lady in between the two of them really was.

"And the fact that the very guy who allegedly saved her from her rapists snuck out of the castle in the dead of dawn just now, doesn't really silence my brain either…"

"You mean Mark? Kayleigh says he got jealous of her and Creedy and decided to move on…"

"At four in the morning? Why not just wait till after breakfast then? Maybe he'd hoped no one would notice him gone in the crowds…"

The woman stood pensive for a while, not sure what to do or who to tell.

"OK, I get what you're trying to say, and I trust your judgement. Lord knows it saved us all on more than one occasion. And that's more than I can say from little miss goody! I'll keep my eyes and ears open for you and see what I can establish with Quinn, OK? Now lets get you some food."


	13. Chapter 13: Time to party!

**

* * *

**

**Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen- Time to party!

By the sounds of it, the party had already started and Creedy was waiting on Kayleigh before he went down. It was one of Quinn's spontaneous ideas, something he had being doing less of in the recent years. But for this he did have a reason, he was going to be a father and he wanted the entire world to know. In a matter of hours the party was thrown together, food, Creedy's black label and some music all organized for the celebration. And as the news spread of the party, the reasons for having it increased, Holly's latest victory over the dragons, the refugees being welcomed properly and little Jemima's first baby tooth falling out were all listed.

Creedy was rather proud of how well turned out he was looking, a slightly crumpled yet immaculately clean white shirt teamed with his favourite faded jeans and black boots. He had been in the process of trying to grow himself a beard like Quinn only to find he couldn't stand the itchy stage and opted to shave it all off and stay with his clean shaven look. He stood at the wall mounted mirror in his room, raking his hands through his wild curls, trying to smooth them down a bit more whilst he killed some time before Kayleigh turned up. Not that his mind was on the curvaceous blonde, instead it was on a possibly more attractive black haired vixen and whether or not she would make an appearance.

Glancing to his left slightly, he caught sight of Kayleigh leaning against his door framed, scantily glad in a light blue dress- one that would have suited Holly's complexion a lot better. Shaking thoughts of Holly from his mind, he spun around to face the young woman who smiled seductively at him. She was certainly a pretty sight, one he was appreciating more and more by the second; all thoughts of Holly were slowly being banished from his mind.

"That's a nice dress lass." Creedy stated.

"Thanks, Rhona found it for me." She started to walk towards him.

"Good on Rhona."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kayleigh licked her lips.

"I don't think I want to go to this party any more Creedy."

"Well unfortunately Quinn is expecting me there, so we gotta go." Kayleigh pouted.

"Oh OK then, but you'll have to make it up to me later."

"Aye, I think I can arrange that." Kayleigh smiled and caught his full lips in a passionate kiss, not letting him pull back until she was completely satisfied.

* * *

Alex had Holly cornered- literally.

"You're going to the party Holly and that's final."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-uh! You're not telling me you're willing to let your pregnant friend go out there by herself right?"

"Didn't I tell you to lose the emotional blackmail? Cause I'm so over that!"

"So why is there such doubt across your face then?"

Holly mumbled something before quickly turning round to face the window. "I've…I've never even been to a party before…as in never. And this sure seems like the worst possible moment to start picking up on the habit. No one will want me there, and then there is Creedy and Kayleigh. I SO don't want to spend my night watching those two maul each other only to see him escorting her back to his place for another round of chess…"

When receiving no answer she turned again to find Alex grinning at her. "So what exactly are you afraid of? The music, the drunk people, the no-doubt crappy speech my baby's daddy will attempt or losing against a stray cat like Kayleigh?"

She moved in a little closer. "I never figured you for a quitter Holly girl, especially not against a woman who has nothing but her bouncy boobs to outsmart you. Did it ever occur to you Creedy might, in the long run, start longing for a different game than just…chess?"

Holly sighed, there was no way out. And she sure would like to have her moment with Kayleigh, what better place to do it than a party where she would be powerless to strike back?

"Fine I'll make an appearance, but I'll leave when I want too."

"Sounds good to me. Oh, and I found this for you to wear." Alex shoved a purple bundle in Holly's hand.

"What's this?" Holly smoothed out the folded cloth to find a long amethyst coloured strappy top and a black corseted top with amethyst embroidery on it.

"Joan gave it to me for you, you know she has taken a shine to you after all."

"She has a funny way of showing it."

"Joan's old fashioned, you can't blame her for disapproving of your dangerous 'occupation'. Oh by the way she didn't want you to know it was from her- so don't say anything."

"Thanks for this, but I don't think I can wear it." Holly smiled apologetically.

"Yes you can, I checked. The purple top will hit you just below you hips and is fitted enough that no one will be able to see. And the corset will give you extra shape over the top. Go on hun, it's a special occasion."

"Alright then, why not."

"Great, and we'll do your hair and make up too!" Alex smiled broadly, whereas Holly just looked like a girl whose prom date never showed up…

* * *

For once Holly could agree with Alex, she looked hot. Walking towards party central, she kept catching a glimpse of herself in reflective surfaces and liked what she saw. The black and amethyst ensemble Alex had given her went perfectly with her tighter fitting black combats and normal black boots. The dark colours brought out the ethereal glow of her pale skin, the corseted top making her slender waist seem even smaller and her modest breasts even bigger. Alex had skilfully tamed her hair into a loose bun, black tendrils framing her face elegantly. Never had she imagined herself to look as good as she did just then. 

The party was in full swing by the time she had arrived, everyone was there and on their way to having a good time. Holly looked around nervously, desperate to seek out Alex and Quinn and some sort of comfort.

Creedy finally figured out why there was something odd about his relationship with Kayleigh- she was beautiful, great in bed, and well that was about it. They could have basic conversations and he did enjoy spending time with her, but there was no depth, no platonic banter, with her it was all about sex, learning about the castle or learning about them. No fantastical tales of her past like Holly always had to tell, no witty sarcasm ready and waiting for a battle between them, no philosophical conversations. Kayleigh always seemed completely dependent on him whereas Holly seemed to hide her need of dependence behind a wall of independence. To him, after much consideration, Kayleigh was completely two-dimensional and it bugged him. Standing with her now as she talked with Rhona, Sue and Lorraine, Creedy was bored stiff; but he couldn't get away due to her inhuman grip around his waist. Creedy moved his gaze around the room, he couldn't see Quinn or Alex among the throng of people and his hope of escape turned to the dim light of despair- what he wouldn't do for a glass of his black label. Sighting Ajay and Tito near the refreshments, Creedy slipped from Kayleigh's hold using the excuse of getting them drinks as his way out. She had become rather possessive that last day, not that he knew why and he suddenly had terrible visions of being dragged down the aisle. Nearing the table and his friends, he noticed the slightly smaller figure of Holly was situated between the two men, whose respect for her was growing each day. She looked amazing, the blacks and purples she wore enhanced her natural and undeniable beauty. Creedy could feel the age old desire begin to pump through his veins, but guilt and hurt prevented anything else. He could not understand her horrible behaviour towards Kayleigh, she had been so cruel and it hurt him to think he cared for someone who could do such a thing.

"'Ello Creed!" Ajay cried out. Holly seemed to quiet even more at his arrival.

"Hi guys, Holly. Good party eh?" Tito and Ajay nodded in agreement.

"Where's that little lady of yours hmm?" Creedy blushed, Holly felt nauseous.

"She's gossiping with some of the others. You know what women are like."

"That I do Creedy," Tito replied, laughing heartily.

"See ya later mate, me and Ajay have a couple of ladies we promised to dance with." Slapping Creedy on the back Tito bounded off, Ajay nodded slowly following him.

Holly leant back against the table, keeping her head down; hoping to an extent that Creedy would ignore her.

"I didn't think I'd see you here." She looked up at Creedy, his expression serious- she hated that. _Oh fuck, when did he decide to start looking this gorgeous? His jaw line looks even more tempting now that the silly scruff has come off!_

"Alex made me come."

"Good on her…" _Oh fook, when did she decide to start looking this gorgeous? Who would have thought a little bit of lace was all it took to turn the tomboy into a lady!_

"Well you look very nice, purple suits you- so does your hair being up like that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Here have a drink." He passed her a glass of his Black Label which Holly happily accepted. The guy might be bad news but that germ-killing mixture of his would perhaps drown out some of those raging nerves for now…

"There you are Creedy, I wondered what was taking so long- oh hello Holly." Kayleigh sidled up to Creedy, shooting Holly a disdainful look.

"Here you go Kayleigh, one glass of my finest." Kayleigh scrunched up her nose.

"No thanks that stuff is repulsive." Creedy looked a little disappointed.

"Well cheers to the people with better judgement then!" Holly interrupted, raising her glass at Creedy. She looked at Kayleigh, a challenging glint in her eye. Bringing the glass slowly to her full lips, Holly downed the dark liquid refusing to allow any emotion to flash across her face that might convey the fact that she felt like she had gone 10 rounds with the Bull dragon himself. She smiled sweetly up at Creedy who couldn't hide his pride; _that girl is a wonder. How does she do it?!_

"Well, I'll see you two later. Have a good evening." Holly sauntered off, leaving behind an incredulous Kayleigh and an amused Creedy.

Striding to the door, Holly practically ran through it before collapsing on the other side. _There is no way that drink should ever be made legal!_

"Having a good evening Holly? Alex told me this was your first party."

"Hello Quinn, yeah it's been interesting." She pulled herself back up the wall to stand at full height opposite her friend. Quinn had a grin a mile long etched onto his face.

"I'm glad, I'm glad. Now what do you say to a dance?" _Damn it, should have seen that one coming hun! How are you gonna squirm your way out now eh?_

"Thanks Quinn but I should…I need to…I...can't dance." _Sure Quinn, pour me the sweet smiles! Make it impossible for me to come up with a descent enough lie!_

"Now that's a sin we will have to remedy. Let's go, I'll show you." Grabbing her hand, Quinn headed towards the other dancing couples. Holly closed her eyes as Quinn's arms closed around her waist, hoping she would at least stay clear of his toes…or anyone else's for that matter. Quinn was as good a leader on the dance floor as he was at everything else however, and as instinct took over Holly realised dancing was basically not much different from her fighting techniques. Only it required snuggling up to a significant other, and you had to follow the music instead of your own heartbeat.

This dancing thing actually felt quite good, only she could not fight the feeling it could feel so much better. Would Creedy ever touch her like this? Move her around while smiling at her so encouragingly? And would he then kiss her as passionately as he had done that evening in the kitchen?

Across the floor, tenderly beholding Holly's clumsy attempts at her first dance, Creedy found himself wondering the same things. He closed his eyes to imagine her in his arms for just a moment, before a set of round breasts and wet lips reminded him once again who he was really dancing with. He knew she was fed up with all of this and was determined on seducing him back to…well…THEIR room by now, but tonight he seemed by be saved by the bell…a real one for that matter!

"What's up Mickey?" Quinn's worried voice rang across the hall to the guard who had sprinted his way down from the tower. By now the whole party had gone quiet. Young Mickey stopped and caught his breath as best as he could.

"The crops. The crops are on fire!"


	14. Chapter 14: Diversions, moles and traps

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Fourteen- Diversions, moles and traps

"The crops. The crops are on fire!"

Quinn immediately fired out orders, the women and children were to go to their rooms and stay there until told otherwise. The men, along with Holly who demanded to go also, were to go to the fields and do what they could to salvage the crops.

As the castle became a hive of activity, Holly made her way quickly back to her room, grabbing her trench coat and revolvers. The thing that worried her the most was that she felt fine- no stomach aches, nothing. Usually if things were really bad she wouldn't be able to move, the pain would be so unbearable. Sighting Creedy, Holly made her way to him, only seeing Kayleigh clinging to him too late. He had spotted her before she could duck out of the way, continuing towards him and his little chit, she pulled the Anaconda out of her waist band and thrusted it at him.

"Here. You might need this out there." She stated curtly.

"Thanks Holly. Kayleigh lass, stay in your room. I'll be back soon." He gave Kayleigh a quick peck on the forehead before she had a chance to protest. Watching Creedy and Holly walk away, she stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, _I'll take care of that girl by the end of the night; no need to worry about that. _

Creedy noticed Holly look at the gun in his hand, a small hint of regret in her eyes; she hadn't meant to give him that gun. But she was so caught up in trying to be stoic that she hadn't realised which gun she had passed to him until it was too late.

The gentleman that he was Creedy looked at the gun and gave it to Holly who looked at him surprised.

"If it's all right with you lass I'd rather swap for the semi. I haven't really used one of these before and I don't want to be fumbling around if someone starts shooting at me." Holly flashed him a genuine and grateful smile before giving him the Beretta.

Splitting up when they reached the entrance, Creedy made his way to the trucks that were waiting; Holly opting to go by horse instead. Grabbing Scout, she threw on his bridle ignoring his saddle. Leaping on him she turned once more to look back at the castle as the men in the trucks flew through the gates. She wasn't sure what was happening. Half of her wanted to stay at the castle and the other half knew she had to follow Quinn; jabbing Scout in the sides she galloped after the sound of the engines, praying to God she wasn't making a mistake.

The young crops were ablaze, too young to be harvested they had been left to grow. The red and golden glow of the flames swayed too and fro, there was nothing they could do. Quinn, Creedy and the men stood around and watched helplessly as their food supply was destroyed. Holly trotted up to the back of the crowd, not getting off her prancing horse. The heat from the fire was magnificent, Scout rolled his eyes back in fear.

In the silence the only sounds that could be heard were that off Scout's fearful snorts and the fire raging. It had taken them half an hour to reach the crops in the dark; there was no way they could have gotten there sooner. The question now was, how had the blaze been started? It was a mystery to say the least.

* * *

The castle was eerie in its silence, Alex sat in with the children trying not to worry as they drifted off to sleep. Everyone had gone to their rooms as Quinn ordered, but that had not stopped the fear that sat on their hearts. The men had been gone for fifty minutes, though it felt like an eternity longer.

The sound of trucks entering the grounds, confused Alex. In the dark they could not have made it back so soon; unless of course they had been too late and turned back as soon as they got close enough to realise. Along with several other women, Alex ran down to the entrance to greet the men; only to find it wasn't them.

* * *

Holly peered around them in the glow from the fire. Each face show disbelief and fear, even Quinn and Creedy who never saw the bad side of things. Walking Scout around the group, she peered into the fire; something within the burning mass caught her attention. Kicking her horse on she headed toward the fire, intending to ride through it.

"Holly no!" Creedy shouted, but his voice was lost to her, as she had gotten closer the roar of the fire had grown and drowned out any other noise. The last thing they all saw was her black figure riding into the red flames.

* * *

Within seconds of Alex realising that the men weren't theirs; she screamed for everyone to get inside. As they dashed into the hall, the strangers ran in after, guns and knives in hand they grabbed the women and children who ran from them.

Screams of terror and pain filled the castle, some were knocked unconscious before being dragged back to the men's rigs; others bound and gagged- the unlucky ones killed.

Kayleigh sat calmly in her room, leafing through a book she had found lying around. She wasn't oblivious to the sound of women and children begging and crying around her; she could even see the chosen ones being thrown into the trucks. It hadn't taken as long as it sometimes did. Obviously Mark's report had been a very detailed one and they had chosen before hand those they would require. She glanced at her clock, 22 minutes. _A record I think; these boys deserve a compliment!_

Suddenly her door was thrown open and Mark stood grinning at her.

"Hello precious." She smiled at him.

"You boys nearly finished then?" Mark nodded, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Are you coming back with us, or has your plan formed yet?"

"Yes. After tonight Creedy won't want Holly anywhere near him. But I need your help."

"Do you now? And what's in it for me?" A wicked grin played around his face which Kayleigh chose to ignore.

Still not looking up from her book, she continued. "I need you to shoot me in the arm."

"What!" He scoffed, "You're joking!"

"No I'm serious. You have one of those black semi automatics don't you? The Italian ones."

"My Beretta?"

"Yes that's it. She has one too, if you shoot me in the arm with it then I can claim that she did it. Then Quinn will throw her out and Creedy will be all mine."

"Very clever- it will hurt you know...a lot."

She waved him off. "No pain no gain, right?"

Mark laughed. "You always have been a bit of a masochist haven't you Kay" She just smiled at him.

"I _always_ get what I want."

* * *

Holly held her lapel to her mouth and nose, hoping to prevent herself from inhaling to much smoke. Scout danced and reared as she made him walk to the object she had spotted. It was a piece of cloth with a pattern on it, her head was beginning to get woozy so reached down and grabbed it; kicking Scout again she allowed him to gallop full speed out towards safety.

The crowd of men who had been waiting with baited breath parted frantically as Scout sped passed them, brought to an abrupt halt by Holly who jumped off his back. She pulled out the white piece of cloth, unfolding and holding it out in front of her. It was about the size of a child's jumper, a knot in one corner showed that it had once been attached to something; possibly a stick. Raking her gaze over the pattern, Holly took in what she was seeing. It was hard to distinguish at first in the light of the still raging fire but after a moment she knew. It was a dragon in mid flight, not particularly unusual in itself, but the rest of the diagram was what gave her the final recognition.

It was the symbol of a rebel gang, which one she was not sure. Passing it to Creedy who looked at it puzzled, Holly turned her back from the group and walked away, looking around up into the hills squinting at the darkness. _What would a rebel gang gain from burning the crops? Surely they would harvest what they could; all their actions did was lure us from the c...the castle! The women and children!_ Holly gasped, which caught the attention of the others. Running to Scout she threw herself on his back.

"Holly what's going on?" Quinn shouted.

"It's a diversion! They're at the castle!" She screamed, pushing Scout into a fast gallop, ignoring the shouts of the men as they scrambled to the trucks. The ground was uneven and dangerous to cross without daylight to guide you, but the last thing on Holly's mind was her own safety- she had to get back to her friends!

Upon arrival the castle was deathly quiet and she knew it could not be a good sign. Leaving Scout as he was, she cautiously made her way up the front steps and through the large oak doors, her hand tightly clasped around the handle of her revolver. As she neared the hall she could hear soft whimpers, sobs and moans; too few to be that of all the women and children. Squeezing through a gap in the door, she had to close her eyes at the sight of the numerous bodies strewn across the flagstone. Some lay obviously dead, others just injured or unconscious. The children that had been left behind sat huddled with the older women- women that had been deemed to be too fragile and insufficiently pleasurable. There was only about twenty of them in the room, with no sign of Alex or Kayleigh- both absence bugging her for different reasons.

Stepping around pools of blood, dead rebels and victims of their attack alike, she headed toward a vague sound coming from the kitchen. It wasn't the type of sound she was expecting, no sobbing but whispers. She slammed open the door to find Kayleigh leaning against the table, her hand clasping a gun sot wound in her arm. Mark was the first to look at her, Kayleigh eventually turned to look at her smiling. Holly snarled and stepped forward not caring which one she shot first.

"I should have guessed you'd be moles."

"Yeah well maybe you should have guessed a little quicker sweetheart. Seems a bit pointless now, don't you think?" The smirk on the woman made her temples pound.

"You keep your fucking mouth shut from now on or I'll put another bullet hole next to the first and trust me, I'll aim better than whoever did that one!"

"Oh, I doubt that. See, you have to much to loose here baby girl." Before elaborating what exactly she was referring to, Kayleigh turned her attention back to Mark, wincing slightly at the dull throbbing pangs shooting up and down her arm.

"You'd better get a move on before the men get back."

"Right then, I'll be off. Do send me an invite to the wedding OK?" And with that he turned to walk, only to be stopped by the sight of Holly's pointed gun.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Mark raised his own gun, a Beretta, she could tell. Well, at least the bloke had a good eye for weapons. "I'm off to enjoy the harvest dearie. Why, were you thinking of stopping me?" As he spoke he pulled the trigger, never minding Kayleigh's hysteric screams. "No Mark, don't you dare, you p.." But Holly's flawless aim had hit him before his bullet exited his gun and he sank to the floor quietly.

"OK, explain this to me like I'm a five year old. Why would you have any problems with him killing me?"

Again the triumphant smile. "Wow, for a superhero your brains are not particularly quick are they? That would just take the fun out of things, silly! It's gonna be so much more fun watching you fall into my little trap than actually having your brains spattered across my face. I mean, you're enough of a mess alive, not looking forward to the dead visual, eeww…"

Trying to ignore the rage that was starting to boil in her veins, Holly raised her gun again. "Don't even go there Kayleigh. Answers first. The camp, where is it?"

Kayleigh casually shrugged her shoulders before remembering that was not a good idea with a bullet wound. "Damned if I know, why should I care anyway? The further they get away from me, the better…"

Suddenly a light dawned in Holly's head, and quickly lit up to a ball of lightning. "You were never planning on leaving with them, were you?"

"Good girl, our little Mary Sue's starting to catch up! I couldn't possibly leave Creedy all by himself now, could I? Whatever would he do without me? He'd be left to suffer your company till kingdom come!"

Black spots were now beginning to appear before her eyes. She wasn't making progress at all! Kayleigh didn't know a thing besides her own petty scheming, fooling Creedy as much as everybody else, and the one person that might just have known the location of the camp was lying in a pool of his own blood thanks to her! _Good job Holly, how the fuck are you gonna rescue them now!_

"I told you before, you even think about hurting him I'll.."

But Kayleigh once again interrupted her. "Hurt him? Oh Lord no! Unless he would ask me to of course, who knows what that man's kinks might be…No, I'd say in the hurting Creedy department you're still running way ahead of me sweetheart. Pushing him away so hard he stumbled straight into my arms! I guess I owe you for that one…"

Holly knew she was right. Of course she was. Kayleigh never stole Creedy from her, she had never even given him a chance to be hers in the first place. But she'd be damned if she would let that little blonde bitch laugh at her for it!

She aimed her gun more precisely now, determined to get more answers, as she suddenly saw Kayleigh drop to her knees. Squeezing her wounded arm just a little tighter to force some fresh tears from her eyes she started to sob: "No, Holly please don't, please…I didn't do anything, why won't you believe me?"

"What the f…! Holly?"

A strong hand grabbed her arm, turning it behind her back with such force she dropped her gun and fell to her knees. She needn't turn around to know who it was, and realised the lighting bolt had struck her too late: Kayleigh's trap had worked perfectly…


	15. Chapter 15: Distrust and rescues

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Fifteen- Distrust and rescues

"Creedy.."

"Don't."

"Listen to me damn it!"

"Never again. Don't even go there Holly! Fuck! And to think I actually liked you once, trusted you. You were right you know, you have outstayed your welcome. I should have just let you leave when you offered."

She tried to turn around, to find any sign of sympathy, but the five men who were now escorting her back to her room all looked down on her in contempt. It was useless. She could scream like a banshee and no one would pay her any heed. Kayleigh finally had her revenge on her. Quinn would kick her out of the castle and she would never know what had become of the friends she had failed to protect. She would never have a second chance with Creedy. She would be a loner once more, wandering the grey countryside with starving dragons and lust obsessed rebels as her only companions…

In a way Creedy wanted her to protest. He wanted her to show her worst side so he could actually get angry with her in return. He was wishing for a good fight right now. The overpowering guilt of failing to protect the castle, Kayleigh, and seeing all doubts built up against Holly confirmed made him boil inside. _Just try Holly, just give me one good reason and I'll give you something to scream about!_ But her fighting spirit seemed to have left her and…was that an actual tear escaping her?

"You're staying here until Quinn has decided what to do with you. And don't even think of going anywhere, we will shoot on sight." And with that the door was slammed shut and locked into her face.

Holly slumped down on her bed, covering her eyes with her arms. What now?

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Quinn sighed and looked up at his best friend, willing himself out of his chair.

"I'm not kidding Creedy. She's coming with us and that's final."

"Have you forgotten what she's just done? Kayleigh could have been dead if we hadn't returned in time! Who's to say she didn't help bring this all about?"

"And who's to say Kayleigh's innocent? Look, Creedy in the end we don't know enough about any of these newcomers to decide who's right and who's wrong. But I know Alex trusted…trusts her with her life, and that's a thing I can't ignore. I need to get her back safely Creed, her and the b.." His words stuck in his throat as he tried to force his tears back. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to them, and Holly's the best scout we have out here by far. She and Dog can trace these bastards at a quicker pace than ten of our men combined. She's our best shot here…let's consider it a test of loyalty OK?"

Creedy sighed. Much as he loathed the sight of her right now, he had to admit Quinn had a point. If they were to find these rebels quick enough to rescue the women and children, they needed every able hand they could get. And Sarah Lou's rescue was still fresh in all their minds.

"OK, I'll go fetch her, but if she so much tries.."

Quinn gave him a weary look: "I want you to stay here Creedy."

Another incredulous look, but Quinn continued before he could argue. "I need someone here I can trust. Someone to lead what's left of this mess. And I can imagine you're not exactly keen on leaving Kayleigh by herself either…or having to work together with Holly. You two would launch at each other before long, and that's not what we're going out there for. Agreed?"

Creedy nodded, suddenly feeling very tired. Quinn was right, Holly and he would be at each other's throat in no time, and the idea of helping Kayleigh back on her feet wasn't exactly a bad one either. "Very well, I'll stay. Now off with you!"

* * *

Holly was close to sleeping as her door slammed open once more and a team of guards lifted her off her bed, holding her in between them as Quinn strolled in. He studied her face carefully before speaking.

"Did you really mean to kill Kayleigh back there?"

"Yes." Her quick and honest response surprised him.

"Because she's with Creedy?"

"Because she's a slutty rebel spy and I hate the very sight of her." Again the fiery response, and no sign of falsehood in her eyes. These two women had quite the vendetta to sort out.

"Are you in league with the rebels yourself?" As he noticed fresh tears well up in her eyes he already knew the answer.

"Of course not! Please Quinn…trust me on this one…" Her proud and angry look had turned pleading now, and he found he could not doubt her words. Not then, and not now.

"Very well." He nodded to the guards who let go of her immediately. "Get your horse ready, we're leaving in ten."

Relieved to find a friendly face again, she bolted out of her room towards the courtyard, where she had last seen Scout. While properly saddling him this time she could sense someone watching her. Someone with a weapon… She quickly turned to see Creedy staring down on her, her Colt in hand. For a second she felt as if he was going use it on her, his face carved in stone. The silence between them seemed deafening, and the pain she felt in him was destroying her inside.

A pain she never caused, but one he blamed her for none the less. Slowly his hand came up, holding out the gun. "Here. You might need this out there."

She stared at Creedy and the gun in turn before cautiously taking it from him. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Quinn. Just make sure you get them back and get them back safe. That's all I care about. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a patient to tend to…" And with that he turned and returned to the castle, not looking back once.

For a moment Holly felt like running after him. She was desperate enough to try just about anything to get him back at this point, even if it meant grovelling at his feet for the rest of her life. "Oh Creedy, why is this happening..." A soft nudge from Scout shook her out of her sorrow just in time to join the others on their way out the gates.

* * *

They had been following the rebels' tracks for almost an hour and a half which had been far from easy due to the darkness and the men's complete distrust of Holly, causing them to keep their distance. To make matters worse, she had persuaded Quinn against bringing the trucks any further as the noise would have alerted the camp of their approach and Holly wasn't prepared to take that risk. The men weren't as quick on the ground as they were in their vehicles however, which meant she had to stop every five minutes and wait for them to catch up which was costing them valuable time. Her temper was shortening by the second and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Dog was loping allow just ahead of her, abruptly stopping at something Holly could not see. Dismounting, she led Scout by his reins and crouched down next to Dog. She couldn't see what it was, but moving her hand over the ground she realised there was an indentation. Grabbing an old match book from her pocket she lit a match and used the small light to see what she had felt. It was a tire track, a long thick single line which indicated a motorbike. Blowing out the match, she ran the rest of the way up the hill. Standing at the top she could see the glow from camp fires; the rebels had stopped closer to the castle than she thought. _Damn fools must be really full of themselves, probably hadn't expected us to catch up with them this quickly!_ "But we did, didn't we Dog?" She whispered as she lovingly stroke the dog's soft ears. Squinting she counted the number of men she could see, the women and children were easy to spot in their huddled groups. It made her feel sick, no doubt the bastards had begun their 'celebrations'. She could see twenty men. She sighed, there was fifteen of them excluding herself; things could be tricky. They needed to think of a plan fast.

"Holly? What do you see?" Quinn said, climbing up behind her, the only one of the men willing to seek out her company. The others were still keeping their distance.

"Their camp, see? About three miles ahead. So far I've only counted twenty of them, but there could be more in the tents."

"I'll get the men ready for the attack."

"No!" Holly called. "We can't just storm our way in there, we need a plan."

"And what do you suggest?"

"An ambush. Split into two teams and come in from the left and right. The important thing is to get the women and children out- that is our main objective not revenge. We'll sort that out later."

"Alright." Holly pulled her Colt from her waistband and checked the chamber for bullets- it was full.

"I think its time the Black Wolf made an appearance."

* * *

Creedy made his way to the infirmary after receiving news their doctor had finished operating on Kayleigh. Her wound was a messy one, the bullet still there, nestled against the bone after barely missing the artery. As he peeked his head in she seemed peaceful, her face relaxed and her upper arm wrapped in a crispy white bandage.

"How's she doing doc?"

The doctor finished washing his hands as his aids were cleaning up the mess around them.

"Well, the bullet's come out, and I've pumped enough morphine into her to get her through the night. Plenty of rest should do the trick now…Whoever shot her had a lousy aim though. It must be the weirdest angle I've ever seen, diagonally up/down, like hovering over her. Very up close too."

Creedy nodded absently, his eyes never leaving Kayleigh's beautiful face. Holly had been standing very close, and she was standing up as Kayleigh was kneeling…but a lousy aim? Somehow he couldn't rid himself of the thought that the shot had been to sloppy. If Holly had wanted her dead she would be so right now. Straight at the heart. Or had this been a warning?

"Do you want to keep this one for a souvenir?" Turning round he saw the doctor holding out his hand to him, offering him a small object. As he took it he noticed it was a bullet, the one they had pried out of Kayleigh's soft flesh. On closer inspection however his breath caught in his throat. This one had definitely not come from Holly's Colt…it was a Beretta bullet.

* * *

By the time they had made their way down hill half an hour later, most of the camp had quieted down. Half of the men sleeping, with or without company, the other half too drunk to stand on both legs. Holly broke the neck of the only guard on duty, signalling to Tito, Callum and Mickey to start getting their people out of there.

Their anger only increased as they saw what had been done to many of the women and young girls, beaten and raped; they cowered from their own family and friends. Quinn's words echoed in their ears however, to have their revenge now would be too great a risk to the very people they were trying to save here. Despite their efforts, it only took one rebel to wake from his slumber for the deathly silence to erupt into shouts, screams and gun fire.

Holly could see her men grabbing any of the children or women they could, keeping low and trying to run from the chaos. So far, so good. With her perfect aim Holly killed three of the rebels in close proximity, Quinn and Tito doing the same.

Tents were set alight as the two opposing sides fought it out, and soon the air became thick with smoke, making it near impossible for most to breathe, let alone see anything. Those of the group still present watched in awe as Holly and Quinn continued towards the left over tents, seemingly unmoved by the smoke they had both gotten so used to over the years. Just as Holly tried to cross the square to reach Eddie an Quinn again, a bullet flew by barely missing her head. Throwing herself back behind a truck she curved her hand around the bumper and fired off shot after shot until her gun was empty. Looking out she could see the dead corpses of two more rebels, _damn I am a good shot._

This did leave her with three more men now exactly knowing her location, and no more lead to fire off. _Right then, time for my own weapons I guess!_ And with that she jumped out, hitting the first of the rebels in the chest with one of her boot-clad feet before he knew what was coming. The second had both his arms twisted out of their sockets before receiving a full blow to the jaw, the third had his body twisted away from underneath him, causing his neck to snap.

She now successfully ran to her two remaining companions, who looked at her with apprehension and a hint of pride.

"I think we're gonna have a clear getaway." She said, picking up her gun and putting it back in its place. She gave them a satisfied grin.

"Looks like we have everyone, I can't see any more." Eddie said turning to go move away from the intense heat and scene of death.

Yet suddenly Holly felt Quinn stiffen beside her, frantically looking around: "Alex! Where's Alex!"

Before he could recover from his shock Holly had already shoved him into Eddie's arms and ran back into the clouds of smoke surrounding them…


	16. Chapter 16: Martyrdom

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Sixteen- Martyrdom

Ronan Davies looked at the pretty blonde in front of him. He had noticed her from the very start, and once his interest was sparked he had no intention of letting go. So what if she was taken? He took what he deemed his own, and there was no one to stop him!

It had been the same with Kayleigh, until her fear and resistance had turned into fun and interest in their activities and she had turned out to be quite the valuable assistant in their little schemes. When rumours reached them of a well stocked castle -well stocked in more ways than one- the group had decided to give it a go and move in. Kayleigh's fragile appearance being their best weapon as usual. Her actually falling head over heals for her prey hadn't really been the plan to start with, but with the fresh stock of women coming in they could afford to let her go now.

And here she was, the fiery blond helicopter pilot at his beck and call. OK, she had turned out to be pregnant…but there were ways to go about that and if not, he'd simply raise the kid as his own. Who knows, he might even make a good dad some day and the idea of an heir appealed to him!

"Will you stop feasting your eyes and just get this over with?" Much as she loved to smother the life out of him she knew there was no way. She was bound and unarmed and most of all…pregnant. She loved her baby and its father far too much to ever let any harm come over its precious little life, and so she concluded there was no wiser option than to comply with the guy's demands until Quinn had figured out a way to find her and rescue her. She hoped it would be soon, but had no idea how far out they were exactly. She had been unconscious for most of the way, only to wake up and find she had been picked to be a winner's trophy. Great, just what she was hoping for!

"What's the rush dearie? Can't wait to have me inside you eh?" Ronan chuckled. Her hostility only fuelled his desire for her, this was gonna be pleasant indeed. Or it would have been, had not a sudden cry and outburst of gun fire interrupted his little foreplay. A quick look outside taught him his men were falling quicker than he would wish, and he realised that he had to make a choice: Join them in their lost cause or go his own way.

"Sorry love, it looks like we'll have to cut this a bit shorter than I'd hoped…" And with that he tossed himself on top of her, frantically working the tempting straps and laces she was still wearing from the party. In his hurry however he had forgotten one minor detail: her legs were not bonded as he had intended to spread them before long. A crushing force slammed the air out of his lungs, followed by a series of black spots appearing in front of his eyes, and a very numb feeling racing from his loins down his legs, paralysing him into any other action but to roll over and gasp. By now Alex had jumped up, placing a strategic boot over his throat, her hands still tied behind her back.

"You even attempt to shout out and I'll make sure you'll never make another sound in your life, _dearie_."

For a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the genuine fear in his eyes when she clearly heard Quinn's voice echoing over the square in between the tents. "Let's go! Move out!"

No. This couldn't be happening! They were so close and they were leaving without her! She turned for the opening of the tent: "Quinn! I'm he.." But her words were cut short as she was grabbed by the hair and pulled back against the ground, having to stare into Ronan's amused face again.

"Aha, so my darling likes to play rough, very well, two can play that game…" and he backhanded her across the face, making her realise she might just have made a very big mistake.

His hands were suddenly all over, her arms screaming for blood supply as they were pulled back tighter as well as being pushed down against the ground by both their body weights.

Just as he had pushed up her skirt and rose to undo his own fly;a knife flew across the room, landing straight into Ronan's throat. He stayed up only a few seconds more, eyes flying from Alex to her anonymous rescuer behind her, before falling down without a sound.

As she rolled to her she sighed in relief as a familiar soft voice rang in her ears: "Don't worry sis, I got your back..."

* * *

Holly had been searching the remaining tents, her feet carrying her at a pace she never knew she could travel at. Stumbling now and then she covered the rough terrain, desperate to find Alex as soon as possible. The fumes from the burning rubber, among other things, was causing her head to lighten, but she was more worried about the affect they would have on Alex and the baby.

There was only one tent she hadn't checked that was right ahead of her. Holly was sure she had seen a dim light from inside the heavy canvas, pushing herself on she could feel dread rising inside her- _please let her be safe, please._

Holly plucked the small hunting knife from her beside her Colt, fingering the blade between her fingers. The flaps of the tent blew slightly, revealing the image of two people struggling in the tent. Holly knew who they were and she knew what was happening, twisting the knife in her hand, she flicked it out of her grasp and watched as it sliced into the man's neck. Running into the tent she watched him look at her before falling away from Alex.

"Don't worry sis, I got your back." She untied Alex's hands and pulled her up, half carrying her out of the tent.

"Where's...Quinn?" Alex panted.

"I made him leave with the others. We'll see them back home, let's go."

Holly could see Scout just as they made their way out of the camp's perimeter. Calling to him, she adjusted her grip on Alex and grabbed the horse as soon as he was close enough.

"You know I'm shitty with horses right?" Alex tried to smile but the cut on her cheek sure made it hurt like hell.

"Well then you're lucky my boy here's pretty good with humans!"

Helping Alex on Holly climbed up behind her, glancing back to see the man, Ronan, scramble out of the tent and face them.

Kicking Scout into a gallop, she held Alex tightly to prevent her from falling. They had barely covered any distance before a clear shot rang out, causing Holly to jolt forward in the saddle. Holly looked back to see Ronan fall to the ground and not get up again. When they reached the other side of the hill, she slowed Scout down to a steady trot. Releasing her grip on Alex a little, she tried to ignore the ache in her back.

They were nearing home as the sun threatened to rise over the Horizon. Alex felt Holly leaning on her further, her forehead on Alex's shoulder; her breaths shallow to Alex's hearing.

"Holly are you all right?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just a bit cold and...tired is all."

Alex wrapped her fingers around Holly's noticing that her hands were indeed ice cold.

The gates to the castle had been left open, either from negligence or the others' hope that they would return. Scout slowed down to a halt of his own accord, as Holly's grip on his reins was slack and useless. Alex was waiting for her to get down but Holly made no move too, in fact her weight was heavier than before. Repositioning herself, Alex slid off of the horse and caught Holly as she fell after her. One hand was pressed onto her back, as Alex turned her over and noticed that Holly's breathing was shallower than before and her eyes were barely open. The feel of something warm and sticky substance on Holly's back caused Alex to bring her hand up into view. Her fingers were coated with blood- Holly's blood.

It was then that she pieced everything together, the gun shot, Holly's sudden jolting movement, her draining strength- she was close to death. Alex felt her fear reach another level, she couldn't let her die, she couldn't. Lifting her up by the armpits, she dragged Holly up the stairs and towards the castle.

* * *

Everyone had gathered in the small infirmary, those who needed care receiving it from those who could help. Creedy was still at Kayleigh's side while trying to comfort Quinn meanwhile. The rescue party had returned some time earlier, missing only Alex and Holly. Creedy would admit he was worried about both of them. They all felt guilty, once again Holly had risked her life saving them and asked for nothing in return except their trust. Quinn sat with his head in his hands, tears staining his face, his terror at losing Alex eerily evident in his body language- he had always been so strong, but now he was just a ghost of his previous self.

Silent sobs racked his body at the thought he would never see the love of his life again, he would never see their child grow up.

The sudden sound of someone screaming for help shattered the mournful silence. Jumping from their seats Quinn and Creedy, followed by several others ran towards the sound, which Quinn identified as his darling Alex.

"Alex, I'm coming! Alex!" He shouted, stopping when he reached the door.

"Oh God," His voice barely reaching a whisper. Alex sat crouched down in the middle of the entrance hall, bathing in a pool of blood. As they got closer however they realised the blood wasn't hers, rather the crumpled little form she was hugging fervently in her lap.

"Help her Quinn, please help her" She pleaded, near to exhaustion herself.

Creedy slammed to a halt behind Quinn, his breath hitching in his lungs when he noticed Holly in a heap on the floor. He could feel tears threatening to spill as he pushed passed Quinn and ran to Holly's side, cradling her rag-doll body.

"Creedy..." Holly's weak voice called out to him. Her ice blue eyes opening slightly. One look was enough to convince all of them however that Holly was far from awake. Her forehead clammy, she had apparently slipped into a shock due to the loss of blood. Her words were no more than her own silent contemplations to no one in particular.

"Aye lass I'm here, I'm here, don't fret." he shushed her, even though he had no idea if she would hear him.

"He will never know…now…" She coughed, barely able to speak. Creedy shook his head, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Holly, I need you to stay awake love, we'll get you to the infirmary and get you all patched up OK, just hang in there, I need you t…"

"He'll never know now that I loved him, will he?"

Holly tried to shake her head, unable to from her weakened state. Creedy simply sat dumbfounded, all his strength suddenly leaving his body.

"C-Creedy...please tell him, pl…" Holly's words faltered as her eyes closed as her gentle breaths shallowed…and then ceased.


	17. Chapter 17: You cannot quit me

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Seventeen- You cannot quit me

The door to the infirmary slammed open, and patients and 'nurses' alike rushed to the side to let the broad man pass. Their eyes soon turned from his handsome, tear stained face to the wounded girl he was carrying. Holly. Their heroine. Now nearer to death than they had ever seen her.

After Holly's feverish mumbling the entrance hall had fallen eerily quiet, save for their joined sobs. But just as they began to comprehend their loss, she had suddenly gasped for air again, her small hands tightening on Creedy's larger ones. His resolve rebuilt itself in seconds; he was not going to let her down again, not now, not ever! And so he had scooped her up, amazed at how light she was, and had covered the distance towards the infirmary in record time.

"Doc! Bullet wound to the back, she lost I dunno how much blood! Gone into shock and everything!"

As a bed was cleared in an adjoining storage room, now in use as an operating room, Doc quickly checked Holly's responses, which were indeed minimal.

"We need to get that bullet out and get her on some sort of I.V. as soon as possible. Are you up for a little assistance Creedy?" Looking around he concluded the man was about his best option as the others were already exhausted from hours of devoted caring.

Creedy took a deep breath, not sure how his stomach would take an actual operation. But then again…this was Holly! "Sure, just tell me what to do."

"Well, you could get her undressed for starters, that shouldn't be too much of a problem I think." And with that he turned to gather all needed medical instruments and supplies.

Undressing her…That was about the one thing he'd wanted to do with her from the start, yet now it felt quite perverted, with Holly being unconscious and all. _Right, for the sake of medical science then mate! You want her to survive this don't you? What the fuck are you waiting around for then?_ And so he carefully started to peel off the now bloodied black corset, allowing the flimsy top under it to fall open to her sides…

His hands stilled as his brains started to process the images his eyes were receiving. Her entire torso was covered in the nastiest scars and burns marks, one slashing across the other, causing sections of skin to rise over one another in different colours and textures. Suddenly in a hurry, he continued his work until she lay bare before him, her skin looking even paler as before under the bright lamps above them. The scars continued down her hips and licked at her thighs and upper legs before dissolving into the creamy, healthy skin he'd been treated to before. Before…

Suddenly realisation hit him like a brick in the head. Her distant behaviour, her nervous fumbling with the pretty skirt she wore over dinner, her sad eyes at his blunt remark on her undoubtedly many scars, her vague and aggressive remarks on how he and Kayleigh deserved each other and how they would never work…

She'd been successfully pushing him away from her all along, somehow getting it into her head that she wasn't good enough for him, that he wouldn't want her this scarred!

"Oh Holly lass, if only I'd known darling. Were you really that frightened of me?"

He knew better than to receive an answer of course, but as if hearing him Holly's brow furrowed and her muscles clenched in pain. "Doc! We need to start and we need to do it now!"

The room fell into a concentrated silence, as Doc and Creedy worked through the remainder of the night to reach the bullet in Holly's back. It had nestled itself against a bundle of nerves along her lower spine, and caution would have to be taken not to paralyse her permanently. While Doc's steady hands worked their magic Creedy was performing all kinds of odd jobs, from dabbing away the blood to checking Holly's heart rate and blood pressure. As the sun started to climb up over the surrounding hills the final stitches were eventually put in and an I.V. for fresh blood could be prepared. After a short search it had been confirmed that Jared shared Holly's blood type, and he had been happy to donate for her recovery. Painkillers was a different matter though.

"I can't put her on morphine right now Creedy, not before I've had a chance to test her reflexes properly. If she should deteriorate under the influence of morphine we won't be able to notice in time. I'll have to go for a lighter option I'm afraid."

Creedy nodded, knowing it would hurt like hell but understanding there was no other way. And if anyone was strong enough to fight through, it would be Holly. So long as she knew what she was fighting for. And so he sank down by her bed, tugging the warm blankets around her a little closer. He face was peaceful now, and he prayed it would stay that way for a while. With her current injuries she could use all the rest she could get!

* * *

Quinn and Alex had sat outside the small 'operating room' the entire time, only moving away when they helped search for a blood donor. Alex was fine, a mild concussion at worst; not that it stopped Quinn from fussing, if he could have he would have broken down and cried from relief, but with how badly Holly had been hurt he needed to be strong for everyone- there was time for anything else later.

The doctor came out from the room, exhaustion seeping from him. He looked down at the couple who sat by the door and sighed.

"Well?" Alex asked hesitantly- was the answer going to be what she wanted to hear?

"She's all right- for now."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked this time, Alex's hand tightening her grip on his.

"The type of injury she has is really serious, if we were in a hospital then she would more or less make a recovery; but we're not, the surgical and after-care equipment I have is basic at best, before I escaped I could only get my hands on certain things. I had a small emergency pain relief store which I knew would come in handy, but she will still be in a lot of pain if she wakes up."

"What do you mean- 'if'?" Alex began to panic again. The doctor ran his hands through his hair.

"I am not a fully qualified doctor, I was an Intern when the dragons came and had never done or seen an operation like this. I guessed my way through the entire thing, for all I know she could be permanently paralysed. Then there is possible infection, the room, Creedy, the equipment, the wound and me were not specially sterilised, and there is no way we could have done it. Holly could pick up an infection like septicaemia from anywhere because her immune system is so low; the possibility of her making it through surgery, surviving the after care, not getting and dying from an infection, and definitely not suffer from any further problems because of the wound, is highly impossible. We will have to wait and see and pray she doesn't suffer." His face mirrored his words; the doctor's face was grim.

"Does Creedy know this?" Quinn asked solemnly.

" No, I thought best not to tell him just yet. He is tired and emotional, it wouldn't help matters."

"Yes, we'll wait and see what happens first." Quinn agreed.

Alex swallowed hard and no longer fought the tears in her eyes, Quinn pulled her into a crushing embrace and held her as she cried out all her anger, fear and shock.

"It'll be all right sweetheart, everything will be OK." He whispered, rocking them back and forth.

* * *

Kayleigh hadn't strayed far either, when she heard that Holly was dead she was rather sadistically over the moon. So when it was spread that Holly wasn't dead and was currently in theatre with the Doc and no one other than Creedy helping him, she knew she would have to stick close to the pretty useless infirmary so she would hear the news first.

Holly was alive, but her chances very slim- that made Kayleigh smile. It could be said that she expected Holly to have not even made it back from the camp, but then those friends of hers weren't as clever as they thought; reason number two why she had stayed put at the Castle. But this was possibly working out better than hoped, if Holly died, and die she would, then Creedy would need a shoulder to cry on- who better than Kayleigh? She could offer him everything he would need in and out of the bedroom.

She winced as the pain in her arm came back, she would have to go and get more pain relief from the doctor, knowing that playing the woe begotten victim would easily get her more than anyone else.

* * *

Creedy did not know how long he had been at Holly's bedside; his neck and back ached from the position he had been in for so long. He looked upon the still form of Holly, who had yet to wake; to Creedy she seemed to be like Sleeping Beauty- maybe if he kissed her…No, he could not take something she was so fearful to give, no matter how much he was tempted to kiss those full lips. Holly seemed so small lying there like she was, no longer the strong, feisty dragon slayer he had grown to care for and respect. Now she was just a young woman who had nearly died saving others, who was scared to let him see her as she really was, who needed love and protection more than anything- he could see that now.

"I'll be here for you love, don't worry. You just rest and I'll be here when you're ready to wake up…"

As before, the sound of his voice seemed to reach her and her mouth twitched somewhat. Not long after though, her pretty face pulled in to a frightened frown as a dream -nay, nightmare- seemed to attack her. The images inside her mind seemed to make her tremble. Shaking her head from side to side as if to shake off some bad memory. Creedy was immediately by her side, trying to keep her still so as not to hurt her recovering wounds, carefully listening to try and make out her words.

"No, please, don't…don't hurt him…he can't ever…you can't…please don't tell him…won't understand…Kayleigh…no…I'll…please don't…you'll hurt him…don't tell…Kayleigh…please don't…"

Creedy jerked back up on hearing the pretty blonde's name. And once more he realised the story might have played out quite differently than he had been led to believe. How many more tricks did his lover have up her sleeve? _Creed, someone's been playing you for a fool mate, and it doesn't appear to be the little angel fighting for her life here!_ He needed answers…and he needed them now. And so he allowed Alex to release him from his watch, to make his way over to a more than eager Kayleigh…


	18. Chapter 18: Implosions

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen- Implosions

Kayleigh was not a happy woman. Her arm hurt and the Doc had said he couldn't give her any more painkillers; she had a feeling it was because of the little witch Holly and her back. Well she was in pain too! And she was awake- Holly wasn't. Sitting on her bed, she cradled her arm, cringing at any movement she made. _So much for brilliant plans! Next time think a little harder before asking an idiot like Mark to shoot you down sweetie!_

A sharp knock at her door made her jump and look up, no one had even thought about coming to see her for the last few hours; Kayleigh was pleased for some attention finally.

"Kayleigh? You in there?" Creedy's voice boomed.

_Perfect, this can definitely work to my advantage._

"Yeah, come in." She coughed and said pathetically.

Creedy opened the door and stepped into the room silently, closing it behind him. Kayleigh could read from his tense body language that something had happened- was it the something she was wishing for?

"What is it Creedy? Has something happened to Holly?" False concern flashed across her face, _I really am good at this._

"Holly is stable, she is sleeping." _What! Damn. That girl really can't do anything properly can she, not even dying!_

"Kayleigh we need to have a chat." Creedy didn't move any closer to her; he stood his ground and talked with a voice that was so expressionless that Kayleigh felt uneasy.

"W-what about?"

"You, me…Holly. Among other things." _Oh shit…_

"Oh, I don't think I understand." Kayleigh played dumb, but she knew something was going to screw up her plans.

"I was thinking, the rebels, they took all the young beautiful women, women who they could get something from. You're a beautiful, healthy young woman Kayleigh- why didn't they take you?"

_Shit. Definitely…shit._

"Mark…he was with them all along you see. Turned out he only rescued me from those rebels on the road to get me for himself… he tried to take me but Holly stopped him when she…killed him. I thought I was safe then but Holly, she turned on me…saying I was one of them and that I should die and she shot me in my arm to make me fear her and take her revenge on you and me.

Oh Creedy I thought I was going to die! Thank God you all came back when you did!" She wailed, sobbing hysterically, expecting it to work as usual.

"The gun she shot you with…what did it look like?" His voice was still as cold as it had been before; it wasn't working like it should have- did he not believe her? _Impossible this always works!_

Sniffing, Kayleigh closed her eyes as if in thought and reliving bad memories.

"It was big and black, I remember her showing it to me. The name began with a B, I think." Kayleigh smiled a little, as if expecting praise for remembering such a terrible thing. Creedy's stomach lurched.

"The Beretta?"

"Yes, Holly shot me with that one."

"Kayleigh that's impossible…I have that gun. Holly and I swapped. So tell me again, who shot you, cause it sure as hell wasn't Holly and it obviously wasn't me either." Creedy demanded. Kayleigh felt like the rug had been pulled from under her, and it showed on her face. Time to raise the stakes then.

"She's a monster you know, a murderer and so horribly scarred under her clothes, she's been lying to you!" Kayleigh revealed, hoping the new angle might throw him off balance.

"Seems to me you're actually the one who's been doing the lying here darlin'. Holly simply decided not to tell, and she has good reason to, don't you think?" Kayleigh ground her teeth, frustrated at having no plausible answer ready and worried at the very wrong turn this evening was taking.

"What exactly did you say to her? Did you blackmail her? Talk to me damn it! After all the scheming you did I think I deserve some answers here!" Creedy was starting to sound angry.

"Creedy, you and I…we _belong together_. What could a freak like her give you that I can't? I love you Creedy; I was trying to do the best thing for _us._ I warned her off is all, I promise. I didn't know she would see us, I must have forgotten to close the door properly; I did what I had to, to protect you and me." _Oh God she saw us together a second time? The morning of her work out…her hostility…What have I done? What has Kayleigh done! _But Creedy knew she was still lying, there was something more that she wasn't telling.

"Kayleigh are you one of them? Are you…one of the rebels?"

"I was with them yes, but I had no idea they were going to do this, I swear Creedy I had no idea!" Tears were streaming down her face; yet Creedy knew better than to believe another word passing her lips. He was done with her for real and he knew Kayleigh realised that as clearly as he did.

"Kayleigh I want you to promise me something…" Her eyes widened, _have I won?_

"Anything Creedy, anything."

"That you will stay away from Holly and myself, I want nothing to do with you again, ever. When Holly is awake and I have had a chance to talk with Quinn we will discuss what will happen to you. I'd stay in your room if I were you, and don't try anything. I'm sure after this day is done you won't exactly be the castle's most popular inhabitant…" Creedy moved back to the door and walked out of it, slamming it behind him.

Kayleigh slumped back on her bed again, panic and anger racing through her veins. Holly was supposed to be dead but she wasn't, Creedy was supposed to be hers but he wasn't, she was supposed to have sympathy and pain relief but she didn't- and all of those culminated into making Kayleigh very, _very_ annoyed. Was this the end? Would she be thrown out into harsh wilderness? Would Creedy ever be hers? This she doubted most of all, Quinn may let her stay out of pity or preferably compassion, but Creedy would never be hers now- not with Holly still around. Unless…

Kayleigh peeled herself from her bed, her face set in determination, she was out for revenge…


	19. Chapter 19: All for you

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Nineteen- All for you

It was a little after ten and while the sun was still rising, most of the inhabitants of the castle were getting ready to turn in and catch up on some much needed rest. Mothers and children huddled closely together as the men set up a schedule for taking turns on watch. The roads towards the castle were completely blocked off now, ensuring not a living soul would pass without Quinn knowing of it. While agreeing to join Alex in her slumber, he had insisted to be woken up should any problem occur. Creedy had insisted on the same, but didn't know he had been secretly over ridden by Quinn who had instructed no one was to disturb him save himself. He knew his best friend had suffered blow after blow these last 24 hours and now might even be losing the love of his life…and should that happen he would be needing a clear and well rested mind to cope with it.

Down at the infirmary things had quieted down as well. Most of the wounded would live to see another day, their scars being mostly mentally, and had been sent back to their own rooms. There now remained six 'ICU' patients, all stable but dangerously balancing on the edge. As Doc looked down on Holly's sleeping frame, happy to find her relatively peaceful, he realised it was solely due to her that his practice was so empty right now. Who knows what would have happened to those abducted if the rescue party she led had arrived too late?

He nodded at the young woman who had volunteered to stay behind and keep up work as a nurse, she smiled and slipped into Holly's little room; sitting herself in the chair next to the bed. Doc left, he needed to see some of the others who he had admittedly been neglecting- Kayleigh had popped by in need of more pain relief but he had told her she couldn't have any; it wasn't his fault his mind was on other matters. _I should go track her down and give her some, poor thing must be in a lot of pain by now._ Grabbing a bottle of pills he checked his patients one more time before going to find her and apologise for his behaviour.

* * *

Kayleigh had been able to sneak successfully into Holly's room, finding one of her smaller hunting knives under her pillow. _How ironic that I'll stab her with her own knife._ She tucked it into the waistband of her trousers, hiding it from view with the jumper she had acquired from Creedy not long before. Making her way through the corridors to the infirmary she didn't have to worry too much about being seen, everyone who wasn't on watch was asleep.

The young blonde woman hid when she saw the doctor leave the infirmary, causing her to frown, _who is watching Holly then? If it's Creedy this won't work at all._

Quietly passing the sleeping patients, Kayleigh came to the door that led to Holly's private room; that thought made her sneer, _of course Holly would get her own room, being as 'special' as she is- God it's sickening._ A crack in the door showed her it was not Creedy or someone else as close to Holly watching over her, but a young woman she could only presume was the nurse. Kayleigh coughed to get her attention.

The girl spun round, startled at the sound. She had been staring intently at Holly for the past five minutes, she was awed by the woman in front of her; Holly was actually three years younger than herself but she didn't seem it, behind her youthful appearance was a soul who had seen so much. She had been wary of Holly at first, but her strength and courage were things she could not deny and could only admire her for.

"Can I help you?" She asked Kayleigh quietly.

"Is Holly all right? I was hoping it would be OK for me to sit with her a while. I feel so terrible about all that has happened." Kayleigh's eyes began to well up with tears.

The nurse stood and walked over to her, looking back at the sleeping Holly as if unsure.

"I don't know, I'm not supposed to leave her alone, in case anything...happens." Kayleigh whimpered.

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to sit in for five minutes, that way I can check on the others."

"Thank you" Kayleigh whispered, hugging the girl. _Sure hun, let's make sure you take your time checking on the others, OK?_

As the nurse turned to leave, Kayleigh grabbed the bottle of chloroform she had seen standing to the side, probably left there from the operation earlier. Dabbing a cloth in it she followed the nurse to her station, jumping her before the poor girl could turn around.

"That's it sugar, just keep breathing, you'll have a lovely long sleep is all…" And with that the girl sank to the floor.

Quickly checking if no one had spotted her, she strolled back into Holly's room. "Now, as for you little miss 'Oh-pity-me-all-of-you'…we have some unfinished business to take care of…"

* * *

After searching the dining hall, the courtyard outside and finally Kayleigh's room, Doc concluded there could only be one more place Kayleigh could be at: Creedy's. Both of them seemed to be really upset and from what Doc understood from the others, the pair of them were quite good at seeking, and finding, comfort in each other's arms. Strange, he figured, considering the guy's obvious feelings for Holly. But being the old bachelor he was he figured he would never get to know the hearts of lovers that well and shrugged it off.

After a cautious knock -he didn't feel like running into any uncomfortable scenes- he stuck his head in, being greeted by a very sleepy, but single, Creedy.

"Doc? Is everything all right? Holly, is she…" He was up in seconds, his head spinning from the sudden movement so much that Doc had to push him back down with a smile.

"She's at ease mate, don't worry. I was actually looking for your other lassie. That shot wound has been bothering her quite a bit and I was on my way to get her some more painkillers. When I didn't find her in her room it was suggested I might just find her in here, so…"

But Creedy suddenly cut him off: "You're saying she's _not_ in her room?"

Doc slowly nodded: "Yes, I checked...I'm beginning to think that's a bad thing?"

Their eyes locked as Creedy made a second, now successful attempt at getting up and dressed: "Holly!"


	20. Chapter 20: Love changes everything

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Love changes everything

Quietly sitting on the edge of the bed next to Holly's still form, Kayleigh brushed some hair from the sleeping girl's face. No one would stop her now, no sudden interruptions or dragons to slay, just her and her nemesis…and a big cold blade which would no doubt sink deliciously deep into Holly's sic kingly deformed flesh. Kayleigh moved her hand down to Holly's shoulder, shaking it gently at first.

She frowned when Holly did not stir, and eventually shook her harder until she began to stir and uttered a soft moan.

"That's it, wake up" She coaxed.

Holly's eyes fluttered open, disorientated. Where was she? What had happened? She remembered riding off with Alex, everything had gone exactly as planned…and then the gunshot…and the excruciating pain shooting through her body. After that everything had been dark and blurry. "Wake up, wake up…" someone was calling out for her. A woman…Alex? The hazy image of Kayleigh looming over her caused Holly to jump and hiss from the pain which shot through her back. Kayleigh merely smiled.

"What do you...want?" Holly croaked, panic rising as she saw Kayleigh pull out a knife and study it. _That blade looks way too familiar…_

"You could use a glass of water." Kayleigh stared at her, her mouth a grim line. Holly swallowed hard, her throat burning. She wouldn't ask, that would give Kayleigh exactly what she wanted- more power over her.

"Why are you here?" Holly's voice was so small and weak that Kayleigh couldn't contain the smug smile which dared to flash across her face, there was something about seeing Holly look so vulnerable made her feel very excited indeed.

"Can't a girl just do a good deed and visit the err...less fortunate." Kayleigh burst into hysterical laughter. "What am I saying? You know why I am here. I told you to stay away from him, but you didn't did you? Oh no perfect little Holly saves the day again and wins the heart of the gallant knight himself."

"What do you mean?" The perplexed Holly tried to sit up, sucking in a sharp breath as she fell back. She realised she had obviously been wounded more seriously than she had at first anticipated, and that she would never be able to stop Kayleigh from whatever she had in mind...

"It's frustrating isn't it? All that training, showing off your body in the process…and then just when you truly need it you're rendered cripple by one petty little bullet! I know how you feel, trust me. Only I had the small advantage of choosing where the bullet would be planted. Oh well, I guess you just didn't ask nice enough…"

As Kayleigh rambled on, partly to Holly, partly to no one in particular, Holly realised she had obviously gone quite mad. So Kayleigh believed she had stolen Creedy from her? _Last time I checked he was still lip-gluing with you girlfriend!_

"Kayleigh, I don't know what you're thinking, but nothing happened between me and Creedy…"

Kayleigh stopped her mid sentence. "For your sake I would hope not! See, that would mean I would have to do you slowly…no one touches my man and lives to tell. But I think I can take your word for it, after all why would Creedy do you when he can have me instead? He doesn't exactly strike me as a necrophile…although it was a close call last night eh?"

The disappointment in the woman's voice made Holly shiver, as she was beginning to think it probably might have been better to die last night than here at Kayleigh's hand. Who knows what this insanity might lead her to do. _Think Holly, think! Stall her, gain some time! Someone must notice her presence here at some moment!_

"Where is Creedy now?" A happy smile crossed Kayleigh's face again as the blade suddenly dug into Holly's skin.

"That's none of your concern! You've had him all night, it's not my problem if you weren't awake to enjoy it! Now it's my turn…"

Creedy had been with her all night? So she hadn't been dreaming…that beautiful voice coaxing her, lulling her back to sleep after a nightmare, those warm hands brushing her cheeks…As she swallowed her joy away she could feel the knife at her throat even clearer. One wrong word and Kayleigh would help her into another world, she knew this for fact.

Would there be another world? A heaven? Would she be allowed in after her many sins? Would Zara be waiting for her? Would Creedy cry for her? Her thought from last night reran itself in her head: she would die without ever being able to confess to Creedy what she truly felt for him, without ever knowing if he felt the same…without ever truly having known the love and the touch of a man…

A tear managed to escape her eye and it was as if Kayleigh could read her mind. "Don't cry now, superheroes never cry remember? What do you have to cry about? You should be thanking me for delivering you from your miserable existence! Or wait, you're upset to die a virgin? Don't worry about it hun…it's really not all that it's made out to be you know. Damn good way of getting what you want though. Open your legs to a man and moan into his ear how he has the biggest dick in the world, and how no one has ever satisfied you like he has and they'll be lying at your feet like puppy dogs…"

Before she knew it the blade had been knocked from her hand and with a strength she didn't know she still possessed Holly had lashed out with her legs, causing them both to fall to the floor, Holly landing on top of her mental enemy. A smile managed to break through as she stared into Kayleigh's surprised face. "I told you I would kill you if you ever hurt him…and I will not stand by to let you talk about Creedy as some insignificant little plaything."

A hint of fear spread across Kayleigh's face before rage took over once more, and with an angry roar she lashed out at Holly again, who now realised her attack had been a mistake. Her anger at Kayleigh's words had made her forget her pain for a moment, but the severity of her wounds and a faintness she could only explain as severe blood loss would make it impossible to keep this up much longer. Especially when Kayleigh managed to stand up and gave an evil kick at Holly's back, causing her stitches to snap and send a paralysing pain into Holly's body. As black spots appeared before her eyes she could barely make out Kayleigh approaching her again, the hunting knife once again clutched firmly at hand.

"See, that's where you got this all wrong baby girl, thinking you could outsmart me. Really, it's not gonna work! So many have tried and equally many have died trying…you'll be in good company I assure you. You dead, me free of you and Creedy by my side doing whatever the fuck I tell him to, you get that?"

"Oh I heard you loud and clear lass, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disagree with you there…" Holly could only sigh in relief as Creedy's deep voice rang through the room, now laced with a venom she wasn't used to hearing from him.

Kayleigh spun around at him, dropping the knife to her feet as if burned by its handle.

"Creedy, sweetheart…" She ran towards him, clutching his waist and for a moment Holly was afraid her charm would work once more.

Creedy loosened her arms, cradling her face in his hands, staring into her face so intently that it made Kayleigh's knees buckle.

"Didn't you make me a promise darling?"

Kayleigh smiled up at him, tears appearing. "It was all for you…just for you. She would be gone and we could be together….we're so beautiful together Creedy, please…"

His green eyes had by now turned an icy shade of blue. "You broke your promise Kayleigh…that means it's time to break you." And with one effortless move he twisted her head to the side, causing her neck to snap. Her sad eyes landed on his face once more time before her lifeless body slowly sank to the floor.

For a few moments Creedy just stood there, letting the morbid reality of the moment sink in, until a heaving sob shook him out of his reverie. In two steps he had crossed the space towards Holly, and once again took her crumpled form into his arms. To his surprise her own arms went immediately around his neck and for the first time in all those months she broke down completely, finally shedding all her tears of fear, doubt, pain, anger…and most of all relief.

"Creedy don't leave me…" But as he picked her up and gently laid her back on the bed, calling for Doc to help clean up her stitches, she knew he wouldn't.


	21. Chapter 21: Confessions

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty One- Confessions of a medicated mind

_Oh yeah, I could seriously get used to this…_

Holly relaxed and rolled her head to the side as Creedy was once again carrying her around the castle. Now that she was conscious and her reflexes seemed OK, Doc had been able to provide her with the much wished for morphine and it was safe to say she was more than a little spaced out.

Looking back and forth between her and the dead rebel by her bed, Creedy had stubbornly decided she would not spend another moment in that cursed operating room, and had insisted to take her back to "his place". At first Holly had objected that his room would hold equally strong memories of Kayleigh as the infirmary, to which Creedy had dryly promised to change the sheets and burn any left-over items he might still find of the witch. Holly had cheekily reminded him to check under the bed for any stained panties, before the morphine truly kicked in and even Creedy realised no rational talk -or scolding for that matter- would get through to her at this point.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost darlin', why? Are your wounds hurting?"

"Naaahhhh…I was just thinking you'd have to put me down again and that would truly suck…" _Smooth line Holly! Jeez, get your brain together girl, what must he think of you?_

Upon looking up at him however, she saw nothing but a very content smile plastered across his face. "Maybe you should try to shut up for a bit love. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

"I'm not really making a lot of sense right now eh?"

"Not really, no. Rubix cube just got a little more complicated…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you just sleep OK?"

"I guess…" and with that she rested her head back against his strong chest once more, and actually managed to doze off before reaching his room.

As soon as he had Holly settled in he allowed himself to sink down by her on the bed, trying to recapture all events of the last few hours. Weeks actually. _Where was your great sense for women then eh Creed?_ He smirked. Never in his life had he made such bad judgement calls as he had over the past few days. How could he ever have trusted Kayleigh the way he did? _Easy enough mate, she just shagged every piece of doubt from your cluttered brain is how!_

He had let his body take over from his mind for only a minute and all his reserve had flown right out the window. And it nearly cost Holly her life. Holly…

He turned to his side, studying her beautiful face once more, never tiring of it. His relief at finding her awake, at finding her actually opening up to him was beyond anyone's imagination. Would this mean they would have a second chance together? Before he could ponder the thought any further however he felt himself slipping off into a peaceful slumber. As he carefully wrapped an arm around Holly's sleeping frame he allowed his eyes to shut. There would be plenty of time to talk later, that's what he had promised Holly right?

* * *

As there came no reply to her knock, and there was no reason to assume they'd walk in on anything they shouldn't be seeing, Alex quietly proceeded in opening the door to Creedy's room, Quinn close behind her. On seeing her tender smile he peeked in over her shoulder to find Creedy and Holly both fast asleep, bundled up in each other's arms. Both of them seeming more at ease as they had been for a very long time. 

"You think they finally found each other this time?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know hun, but it sure looks like it…" She carefully closed the door again and began scribbling a "do not disturb patient resting" sign on it.

"Alex? What's…I mean…has Holly ever talked about what's bothering her so much? It almost feels like she has this great burden to carry around on her shoulders and she's afraid of sharing with anyone…or afraid someone will find out?"

Alex gave him a cheeky smile: "And if you're so sure she doesn't want anyone to find out, why would I tell you?" Upon seeing his hurt eyes she kissed him and quietly continued. "You still remember the story of the Phantom of the Opera? Twist it backwards and you have your answer sweetie. Minus the Holly getting all mental part…she left that to the slutty Rebel bitch…"

Quinn let his mind wander back to the musical of old as he started to understand. "You mean she's…scarred or something? That's what she was ashamed about?"

By now they'd reached their own room again and Alex pulled him back on the bed with her. "Trust me sweetie, if you were hurt the way Holly has been you'd be stuck in a shell as well…"

Quinn kissed her lovingly, as he ran an affectionate hand across her swelling abdomen. "Well if anyone seems to be getting through to her it's Creed…It's good this way. They could both do with a little affection. True affection that is…"

* * *

As Holly woke up she found a hand on her abdomen as well. But as the misty haze of drug induced sleep lifted, she noticed the hand had slid under the hem of her t-shirt. A t-shirt, she had realised, that belonged to the man now peacefully sleeping beside her. As the operation was finished they had needed something to dress her in, and seeing as how her own clothes were ruined to say the least, Creedy had run up and gotten one of his own. A white one that nearly reached her knees, but had now moved up to reveal the exact part of her body she had not been ready to reveal yet…But who knows who had been present at her operation! 

Willing herself against pulling away she tried to stay as still as possible, afraid to wake Creedy when he would obviously need the sleep as much as she did. He was beautiful asleep. Hell, he was beautiful awake! He looked worried though and she imagined the whole thing with Kayleigh and her rebel friends must have drained him completely. It had been awkward to watch him kill her, no matter how hard she wished to have done it herself…maybe that was just it. She'd never meant to burden him with this. It was so much easier killing than viewing a kill. But then again, maybe it had been his only way to find closure over that ordeal…

Amidst her mind's ramblings she noticed how his hand was still in the same place, gently spread out across her scarred belly, his warmth radiating on her skin. Much as she dreaded his reaction when he woke, she silently had to admit it felt nice having him this close, having him touch her like this. The first time ever, she smirked, someone actually hadn't pulled away in horror at seeing her disfigurements! Without knowing why she placed her smaller hand over his and saw him open a sleepy eye at her, then two.

"Hey you…been awake long?"

"Just a few minutes.."

"You slept OK? Your back doing OK?"

"I guess so, can't really judge with the morphine and all. It sure feels a lot better than this morning…well…OK, I had a knife pushed at my throat this morning…"

Suddenly his face turned gloomy, and she realised he was still feeling guilty.

"Creedy…don't do this to yourself all right? There's no way you could have foreseen this, no one could…"

"You did."

"Well, I wasn't exactly Miss Communication myself now, was I?"

He sighed. "No, you were not. It's hard figuring out the puzzle sometimes…"

She gave him a sharp look. "Is THAT where the Rubix remark came from?"

"Ah. You remembered that one, did you?"

"Hey I might have been drugged, but that doesn't mean my ears stopped functioning!"

She smiled at him as she turned to face him…and suddenly remembered the hand that was still there and was now moving along to her side, still under her shirt and still not flinching away. Creedy looked down at his hand only briefly before turning back to her face, trying to ascertain how much their position bothered her.

"You've seen…this…before this morning, haven't you?" She could hardly look him in the eye, but realised there was no way to escape the conversation now. _If you ever want to give this a chance you've got to stop running!_

"I helped Doc on your surgery Holly…"

She gasped for breath, yet managed to suck it in. "Oh. Right. That much."

"It…explained a lot I guess. Of what's been going wrong between us."

_Us? Is he saying there's an us?_

"So now you're gonna ask me how it ever got this bad eh?"

"I'm not gonna ask you anything. Except maybe to learn to trust me a bit more. If you're ready to talk about all that's happened to you, I'm here. If not…well then I guess I'm still here."

"That means a lot to me."

"I figured as much." He gave her a cautious smile as he tucked an insubordinate curl away behind her ear.

Holly realised she really liked this. Just lying here with him, quietly talking together…and still feeling his hand right there on her waist, knowing he must have seen the whole package and knowing he didn't care. _So he's over it…how longs it gonna be before you get over yourself Holly Matthews?_

"Holly?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes seemed to be closing of their own accord, as if his calm voice and never ending caress of her marred flesh lulled her back into slumber.

"Do you think there could be another chance for us? To get together I mean?"

Her clear blue eyes shot open again, suddenly wide awake by his words.

"You don't get it do you? You never lost me in the first place Creedy. We've both been acting stupid, and we both did some stuff I would much rather forget about, but…"

She bit her lip, knowing what she was about to say was horribly corny and could basically come straight from an old soap opera, but it would be the only right thing to say. The only thing that would make him understand her feelings.

"I've been yours since that night you first kissed me…"

If she had just told him the last of the dragons had died out spontaneously, he couldn't have looked more shocked. Surprised. Relieved. And ultimately happy.

His hand suddenly tangled her unruly mass of hair, gently pulling her closer as their lips touched once more. It was a perfect repetition of that night after dinner, only now all skeletons had been drawn out of the closet, and no dragons or rebels were about to attack. They had all the time in the world to reacquaint themselves and Creedy made sure he took all the time in the world. Pulling away for air he was happy to find a radiant smile upon her face.

"I love you Holly Matthews…I've done so from the moment you crashed into my life and nothing will ever change that."

As he spoke he saw her face cloud over again and he feared his declaration of love might have been ill received. But before he could speak again Holly pressed her soft fingers against his lips. "No, don't say anything, I already know you're gonna think I hate your guts…but I don't, it's just…My morphine's definitely worn off now and my back is fuckin' killing me…"

With a relieved sigh he gently kissed her forehead before reaching over to the night cabinet, where a fresh supply of morphine was waiting next to a bottle of water.

Holly happily accepted both before sinking down into his arms again and falling asleep almost immediately. She muttered something under her breath and Creedy strained to hear her correctly.

"I love you too…"


	22. Chapter 22: First times for everything

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two- First times for everything

No one was up yet, just Creedy who quietly went through the typical routine one does when they make breakfast. Holly's sleeping pattern had begun to improve over the last few days; she was still far from a full recovery, which was doubtful anyway, but the pain was less and she was able to limp around his room when necessary and obviously refusing to be too dependent on him which only caused Creedy to chuckle and roll his eyes. He more than loved having her there with him, he soon realised that he slept better with her wrapped in his arms and the huge grin he seemed to wear all of the time was accepted by all to be a permanent fixture.

Humming a tune he had once heard Holly destroying, Creedy placed the assortment of foods onto a tray and turned slowly to face the door, concentration etched into his masculine features.

"I see she already has you wrapped around her little finger!" Quinn laughed, making Creedy jump and look up at the door in shock.

"Jesus! You scared the shit out of me Quinn, I coulda dropped the tray and I spent ages getting this ready." Creedy looked at him sternly.

"Good Lord you really are in love with her aren't you? Anyway, how is she, don't tell me she is up at this time every morning- I thought she would have taken advantage of being able to sleep in."

Creedy placed the tray on the table, "She can't help it, she used to be up before dawn ever since she was little and the pain from her back wakes her up too." Quinn frowned.

"Isn't she healing or something? Surely the pain should be getting better by now; can't the Doc do something?"

"It's only been a few days Quinn, it will take time but she's coming on leaps and bounds. I was thinking maybe if we threw a party it might help her feel better. We could have it tonight, there is still plenty of my label left and party food and we can easily get some music together..."

"Whoa calm down Creed, you just said yourself she is still on the mend, do you think it's wise to have a party tonight?"

"No, no your right. What was I thinking?" Creedy sighed and leant against the kitchen table, "I just want her to know how much she means to me, to us. I want her to be better and I know how throwing a party always makes you and me feel on top of the world."

"To be honest mate, I don't think she's the partying type. Unlike us she has never known anything other than the dragons and all the pain and destruction that they leave in their wake; maybe all she needs to know that you love her. If anything, it'll be a little tender loving care that will get her back on her feet in no time."

"What would I do without you Quinn?" Creedy smiled.

"Cry, drink copious amounts of that poison you call alcohol and be clueless for the rest of your miserable existence." Quinn stated, matter-of-factly. Creedy snorted in indignation.

Quinn moved from one foot to the other, worrying his bottom lip.

"Creedy, about what happened with Kayleigh, I mean...no one blames you for doing what you did, I know I would have done the same. Don't look at me like that Creed, I only mentioned it 'cos I wanna know how you're...feeling. I know you more than likely haven't spoken to anyone about it."

Creedy put down the tray and ran his hands through his curly hair, he looked up at Quinn, the concern evident on his best friend's face.

"I'm not sure." Creedy collapsed into the nearest chair, he didn't look at Quinn. "I was terrified that I was gonna lose Holly, I love her so much; I've never felt this way before. When I heard what Kayleigh said and saw what was happening, I just lost it- all I felt was anger, not even betrayal or pain, just anger that she dared to even go near Holly. When I...I...you know, I don't even really remember it. It was like everything was a dream, only when I saw Holly sitting there crying did it all begin to sink in."

"Have you two spoken about it?" Quinn sat opposite him.

"Not out rightly, I don't think either of us is ready for it just yet."

"How are things between you two? As far as we can all tell, you seem incredibly happy and Holly, well not that we see much of her but the odd glimpse has led to rumours that she is smiling more." Creedy grinned.

"We're taking it a day at a time, getting to know each other. Holly has a lot to work through so we're just enjoying each others company."

Quinn laughed, "That's a first for you mate, another first I believe."

"Hrmpf."

"Now, now, calm down. I'll let you get back to your princess and I'll get back to mine."

As Creedy once more balanced his tray up the stairs, the thought of a party kept pounding at his brain. The thing Holly would hate most of a party would be the crowds...so what if he could throw one for just the two of them?

* * *

Holly sighed as she was hobbling from one place to the other. She knew she was supposed to be up and about, and that her wounds would heal quickest by keeping on the move (to warm her now over sensitive nerves), but that didn't mean the pain got any less, and the painkillers still made her feel drowsy. Doc had examined her thoroughly for almost half an hour, and had informed her Quinn wanted to see her after that. Which meant she had to go all the way to the other side of the castle to seek him out.

After that, she'd been visiting with Alex who had been cleaning out her wardrobe and had insisted on passing some of her smaller sized outfits onto Holly, saying how if she didn't fit into them now she would never do so after her pregnancy in any case. As Holly had tried on a particularly nice blood red wrap-around blouse, Alex had enthusiastically encouraged her to keep it on as it matched really well with the black stretchy combat pants she was wearing under it.

She had spent dinner in Jared's company as Creedy apparently had been asked to take over the early evening shift from a mate who had fallen ill with a cold…at least that's what the young lad had tried to convince her of. Much as she loved his company and the way he could make her laugh, she'd known he'd been lying through his teeth. He was exceptionally bad at it! It was her first hint that something was amiss. It couldn't be anything bad. Right? If it had been something bad she would have felt it in her stomach. Or were those feelings numbed by the morphine as well?

Suddenly feeling anxious she said goodbye and hurried back to her room, not noticing the content smiles of her friends behind her. Maybe it had simply been too trying a day for her, maybe all she needed was some rest. As she kicked the door open however and looked straight into Creedy's smiling eyes, she realised sleep would probably have to wait a bit longer.

"Oh wow, look at you! You make me look all shabby now, Alex outdid herself once again!" She narrowed her eyes at him as she started to understand she'd been part of some sort of plot the entire day.

"Don't tell me, you really didn't mind me running all over the place today, did you?"

"Not really no. I could seriously use all the time they could buy me…" He proudly raised his hands around them. "At least tell me my scheming's been worth the effort?"

By now Holly finally took the time to take in the sight around them. He had delicately decorated the beams along the ceiling with purple, albeit faded, paper flowers on a string, and draped some shiny white linen tablecloths over the table and night stands, snacks and drinks at hand for two to enjoy. Candles in small decorated lanterns were burning in several safe corners, and just behind Creedy she spotted a battery operated tape recorder covered in old cassettes, that Creedy had obviously been going through trying to find the right one. Proving that he eventually had, he pushed the play button and the room filled with some romantic Motown songs she recognised from long ago when she and Zara were still little.

"Creedy it's…I mean…you did this for…me?" she nearly choked out the last word, tears threatening to show themselves.

"For _us_, yeah. I figured we could use a little celebration. For keeping you alive, for getting together as we did…for you making me the happiest guy on this dragon infested planet…"

"You really didn't have to…"

"I know. But I wanted to." Thinking of the best way to make her regain consciousness, he pushed a glass of black label in her hand and she'd swallowed it before she had realised what it was.

Once again refusing to choke, she merely shot him a stern glance. "Am I allowed to have these percentages of alcohol with all my meds or are you just trying to knock me off my feet?"

"Best case scenario it kills every single germ inside ya…worst case you'll go out like a light in five minutes. Which means if I wanna take my chance at dancing with you tonight, I'd better hurry."

_Oh dear, here we go again!_

By now his hand was courteously extended to her. "May I have this dance, Miss Mathews?"

"You're sure you know what you're asking? I hope those are hard shell shoes you're wearing Creedy.."

How he loved her talent for poking fun at her own weaknesses! But he gently took her into his arms none the less and slowly twirled her around the room. Holly could only marvel at the feel of it. Like before, she managed to adjust her movements to the music quite fluently and followed her partner flawlessly. Only this time she was allowed to lean in closer, and ended up laying her head against his broad chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I think I could get used to this…"

"Aye?"

Was he flirting? His cheeky smile told her he was, and instead of answering she pushed a warm, wet kiss to his mouth. As expected, he responded quite enthusiastically and before they both realised it they had tumbled down on the bed beside them.

Creedy felt as if he had died and gone up to heaven…if they would still consider letting him in there. Holly's slender form beneath him, her soft sighs at his touch…would this be the night? Could he possibly take this any further? To test his theory he softly grind his hips against hers, allowing his hands to wander up and down her sides, slowly slipping towards the knot of her blouse. But no sooner had he started to untie it as he felt Holly's breath quickening and her entire frame freezing up beneath him.

"Creedy…" Yeah, there was definitely panic in her voice!

He quickly turned to his side, allowing Holly to sit up. To his surprise she didn't, she just lay there with a look of fear, doubt, guilt and total confusion on her face, still gasping from their ardent kisses painting her lips a sweet rose. He knew what her body was trying to convey.

"This wasn't about your back, was it love?"

Unable to meet his eyes she quietly shook her head. "I'm sorry…"

He gently took her chin and turned her to face him, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Don't ever apologise to me for doing what feels best darlin'. I'd be truly upset if you'd let me have my way with you against your will, understood?"

Unable to express her relief and gratitude towards him, she merely nodded and allowed him to pull her into his embrace.

"Creedy?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we leave the flowers like that for a while? I really like the way they dangle down from the ceiling…and it's been so long since I've seen real flowers at all."

"Sure thing love. Anything to make you smile like that…"

And with that they both settled on their backs, grabbing a snack on occasion while enjoying the view of the wilted flowers above them, having the best party ever.


	23. Chapter 23: Ideas

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three- Ideas

The sun had barely risen as Holly made her way down the stairs leading to the courtyard. Her back had slowly but steadily been improving over the last few weeks and she was going crazy being pampered day in, day out. Much as she loved Creedy for his attentions, her soul had started feeling restless and she was eager to get back into shape.

She had woken up long before sunrise as usual, and had found it impossible to return to her slumber. Creedy had still been fast asleep, he was so NOT a morning person, even though he tried hard to become one for her sake, bless him! And so she had carefully untangled herself from his temptingly warm embrace and had dressed to go downstairs, leaving him a note on where to find her. He was so protective of her and the last thing she wanted was for him to turn the whole place into a fucking uproar on finding her gone.

As she cautiously picked up her movements of old, she noticed her thoughts continuing to slip back to him. If he had been feeling guilty over the whole ordeal with Kayleigh, he had more than made up for it by now. He'd been a true angel around her, sensing her every need and fear, and acting upon them accordingly. So this was what it was like to be loved… She gave another angry kick mid-air. What had she done so far to return his affections? Absolutely fucking nothing, except lying around in her bed and sleeping the day away.

How did this work? How did you show the person you loved that you actually DID love them? She could make him breakfast upon returning to their room…she could wash his clothes next turn as she knew he hated that chore. _Cooking and cleaning, just the things he loves you for Holly! Sets you out from the other broads!_ She knew for fact she would never be the perfect little housewife, nor did Creedy expect it from her. If anything, their relationship seemed quite the other way around with Creedy being so used to looking after other people. She sat down on the stairs again, wiping her brow with her sleeve as her back seemed to have had enough for one morning.

There was one thing that would please Creedy to no end…

The thought alone brought an uncharacteristic blush to her face. Could she do that to him? With him? Would she be able to be that close to him, all naked at that, and not freak out about it? The last time he had made a cautious attempt had not exactly been successful. What if she were the one to make that attempt this time? As she pondered her options she suddenly knew exactly where to turn, the one big sis that was actually still available here on earth for some face to face advice!

The perfect opportunity presented itself when right after breakfast, Quinn and Creedy announced they would go to check on the crops with some of the other men and would probably be gone for most of the day. Creedy seemed quite upset to be leaving Holly all to herself for the first time since her operation, at which Holly had only given him an evil glare and had threatened to personally kick his ass down to the fields if he wouldn't stop fretting.

"I'm not a porcelain doll sweetheart, never was before and one petty bullet sure as hell didn't make me one. I think I can manage without you for just a few hours."

He suddenly grinned. "Did you just call me sweetheart?"

She pulled up a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Oh shit…I think I actually did. Fancy that…" Lovey-dovey nicknames…so, she had really fallen off the deep end then!

Creedy could only chuckle at her astounded look before nipping another kiss on her nose and leaving. His tough little Holly was actually mushing up, and probably hated herself for it! He loved how every day she seemed to warm more towards him. This morning she had actually left him a note when slipping out to train. And had had the audacity to draw a heart around her name! Upon her warm, slender form leaving him however he had soon woken up himself and unable to return to sleep had stared at her note for another hour. He realised how used he had grown to waking up beside her, and was secretly wondering how long it would be before he would be allowed to wake up all naked, enfolding her equally naked form in his arms once more before returning to sleep. _Patience Creed, she will come to you when she's ready, you know you wouldn't have it any other way! Give her time to get over her traumas mate!_

"Eh Creed, you're ready mate?" Swallowing his thought he just vaguely nodded in Eddie's direction. _Oh I'm ready aright, if only Holly would know how ready!

* * *

_

"Hey…" Alex looked up from her book and smiled at seeing Holly linger at her door, obviously meaning to talk to her about something.

"Hey hun, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing is all…I mean, I'm supposed to get you through this pregnancy and all but it seems I've been a bit preoccupied lately…"

Aha. So that's how she wanted to play this. Alex patted the bed to indicate Holly sitting down next to her, and moved her book over to her once she did. Holly noticed she was doing some reading up on childbirth and parenthood. The picture in front of her showed a baby at 22 weeks, which was apparently where Alex was at now.

"Alex…it's so tiny!" Alex couldn't contain an affectionate grin as Holly stared at the picture in awe, gently running her finger along the baby's spine.

"It's an amazing piece of nature, isn't it?"

Holly nodded, and she moved uneasy as she suddenly remembered why she was here.

"Alex, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, always, you know that." She bit her tongue as to let Holly finish, although she could already guess where this might lead to.

"I was wondering…I was thinking that is, I mean…I was thinking of planning like…a surprise for Creedy, for being so good to me and all…"

"That sounds really nice. So…what did you have in mind?"

Holly rolled her eyes at her, as she knew by her now wicked grin Alex already knew the answer.

"You're really gonna make me spell this out eh? I wanna…I think I'm ready to take this…us…to another level. I guess I wanna be pretty for him when he comes home and, I dunno…how do I do this shit?"

"You plan on seducing him?"

"Well, seduction is a big word for a novice like me, I mean…what can I possibly offer him he hasn't already had way better before, on numerous occasions?"

Alex smiled at her while tapping back a stray curl from Holly's frowning forehead. "How about lots of love? True love? I can safely tell you he hasn't known much of that yet, at least not from a significant other. He loves you a lot Holly, and I know that feeling is mutual. That's what this should be about, not just the lusty part."

Holly nodded vaguely, still unsure. "But…how do I know what to do? What if I get it all wrong? I mean…I finally give him what he wants and he'll still get disappointed…"

"I doubt it hun. Just follow those damn sharp instincts of yours, the rest will follow."

"Yeah, well those amazing instincts of mine are only telling me to scream and run off the moment Creedy gets close to me, great help they are! I want to be with him Alex, it's not like I'm scared about him hurting me or anything it's just…"

"Nerves?"

"So I assume that's normal?" Holly seemed somewhat relieved at Alex encouraging and open attitude.

"Yeah, especially the very first time. But also in between different guys you know. You'll never know if boyfriend number two will like the same stuff as boyfriend number one and so forth…"

"I don't think I even wanna go there, I'll be more than happy to just let number one put his hands on me and never remove them again!"

She bit her lip. "So you think I could do this?"

Alex closed her book and gave her a hug. "Yes, I think you can. I think the real question is: do you think you can?"

Holly turned inward for a moment, calling forth the image of Creedy's sweet smile, his warm hands on her skin, his admiring gaze never flinching away from anything she'd shown him so far…and never pushing her beyond a line she didn't want to cross yet. Yes, she wanted to be with this man, as much as she knew he wanted to be with her. He deserved it. Hell, SHE deserved it!

"Yeah, yeah I do think I can…just not how…" A nervous, yet happy chuckle escaped her lips, relieved she had made up her mind.

Alex immediately jumped into action. "Good, then let's get you started shall we?"

Holly's brow furrowed in confusion. "Started?"

Alex made her way to her dressing cabinet. "Yes, started! I mean, you do wanna look your best when Creedy comes home tonight right?" And with a triumphant smile she tossed some of her finer sets of lingerie on the bed. "Take your pick…and don't bother returning it OK? I'm guessing you haven't exactly got a collection of these yourself…"

For a moment Holly sat dumbfounded at Alex's generosity, before she made her way over and lovingly started to finger the fine fabrics in front of her. They were gorgeous…and very revealing. "I dunno, do you have something…"

But before she could finish her sentence Alex had guessed her thoughts already, and with a knowing smile she dug into her lingerie drawer once more. "There! That's the one I was looking for. I'll never be able to fit into that one again with my belly and my boobs continuing to swell as they do!"

Holly gasped as she stared at the black silk-and-lace negligee Alex held up for her. It was a semi, reaching halfway down her upper legs, with easy-to-slide-down spaghetti straps and a deep cleavage to the front. As Alex tossed in matching panties she was signed, sealed, and delivered. And she knew she was set to give Creedy the shock of his life…


	24. Chapter 24: Into the Deep End

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four- Into the deep end part one

Holly dunked her head under water once more, thinking how not breathing at all was better than the trembling short gasps her lungs seemed to be producing as the hour of Creedy's return crept nearer. She had prepared a hot bath for herself in the sanctity of her own tiny room, not wanting to disturb Creedy's place or soak it in lavender scenting water-and-soap.

She remembered how once they had been out on a stroll amongst the moors and Creedy had lovingly tucked some stems of lavender in her hair, saying how he loved the scent on her. As always, Alex had come to the rescue saying how the scent seemed to be making her nauseous with the baby on its way and she was free to use her supplies. She reminded herself once more that she really ought to pay her back big time one of these days…

Quickly climbing out of the tub in fear of looking like an old lady soon with her wrinkly fingers, she lotioned her skin -the smoother the better, as Alex had stated- and threw on some comfy sweats and a shirt before strolling back upstairs as casually as possible. After lighting even more candles, giving the room an almost church-like appearance, she decided it was time to start decorating herself. She pulled out the beautiful silks Alex had given her and fingered them lovingly.

A part of her still couldn't believe she was going along with this, as another part tried to argue that it was gonna be an amazing night and she had nothing to worry about. For the first time in she realised her inner voice was not as successful in persuasion as her usual vocal one, and her nerves hit her back in the face full force. As she looked out the window however she saw the trucks appear through the main gate and realised she had no time left to change her mind. _Oh shit, this is really happening, and unless you wanna screw this up you'd better change this instant Holly!_

* * *

Creedy walked into the dining hall, tired but happy with the result of their work and eager to tell Holly about it. He began to worry however as he couldn't find her anywhere. 

"Alex? Have you seen Holly? Has she finished dinner without me?"

"Yeah, she finished up early and decided to call it a night. She looked pretty tired. I guess she's still lacking energy, I wouldn't worry about it too much if I were you. Gives you a chance to spend a nice quiet evening together…"

He frowned at the twinkle in her eyes, not sure how to interpret her words, but he decided to follow her advice and go up immediately. He was hoping Holly would be OK, her back had its way of sending bolts of lighting up and down on the weirdest moments, making Holly feel unsure if she would ever fully heal again. She might have had a setback today and feel miserable about it! But his return would most likely make her feel better…

One glimpse inside their room as he walked through the door however, gave him a faint idea that Holly was just fine…more than fine. Candles everywhere, casting long shadows amongst the growing darkness of the setting sun, the light of their flames dancing playfully around the lovely small figure of a scantly clad Holly, nervously fidgeting with the lace along her negligee and looking up at him expectantly. "Hey…"

Creedy reminded himself to shut his mouth for a more intelligent look, before closing the door behind him and slowly approaching her. "Hey yourself. This looks amazing... YOU…look amazing!"

"Thank you…" _So far so good, you go girl! Tempting hunky boyfriend 101…_

She started in his direction, her tiny bare feet making no sound along the wooden floorboards, and suddenly Creedy felt oddly out of place. Here she was, his little angel, going out of her way to obviously plan something terrific for him, for them both, and he simply comes barging in all smudged and sweaty, no doubt smelling like shit. It was wrong, all wrong. She deserved much better than this.

"Holly, I…I guess I hadn't really anticipated this. If I had, I would have…"

She froze in her path, her face turning a sickly shade of white, and for a second he thought it was her back pains again. But then she turned round, nearly running towards her wardrobe, nervously mumbling to herself. "See, you idiot, you got it all wrong. God, this is really bad, great job Holly, amazing how you manage to make a fool of yourself on every single fucking occasion…" Before he could stop her she had pulled out a large sweatshirt, covering herself while trying to wipe away a tear she obviously hadn't wished for him to see.

"Holly…"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry for what darlin'?"

"I dunno, I messed up didn't I? This was like…this is not the way to go about it is it? I'm…I didn't know, I mean I didn't realise, I'm so sorry Creedy."

Suddenly realisation hit him like a brick and if he had had a gun he would have shot himself on the spot. _Great job Creed, making her think you didn't like the surprise. She must have spent ages preparing for this, physically and mentally!_

Forgetting his current state for a moment he pulled her to him, gently turning her around till she faced him. Tears were streaming freely now, and embarrassment was impudent in her entire stature.

"Holly, sweetheart...there's absolutely nothing wrong with any of this, least of all you. This is the sweetest, warmest reception any guy could wish for from his girl, hell if I had known what you were planning I would have made sure to cut my work a little shorter! But if you have in mind what…I'm hoping you have in mind, I owe you a bit of a better sight than the mess that's standing in front of you right now, eh? I seriously need to hit the shower before the whole room smells of rotten tomatoes instead of your lovely lavender…"

At this she gave a relieved sigh, and actually managed to shoot him a careful smile again.

"Oh. Yeah, right, of course you would…" _Great. Can you spell overreacting Holly?_

He brushed his lips along her cheekbone, catching the last of her tears in a tempting promise. "Now, you dry your tears and get rid of that ridiculous sweatshirt while I go get myself cleaned up OK? I promise I won't be long, I have every intention of taking that pretty outfit of yours into closer inspection when I return…"

His husky voice send shivers down her spine, and definitely no painful ones this time! She nodded wordlessly as he kissed her once more, before gathering a towel and some fresh clothes and heading out to the bathroom.

Holly took off her sweater and tossed it to the side, cursing softly as it nearly landed on top of a candle. Suddenly feeling giddy she started giggling uncontrollably, tossing herself upon the freshly made bed (with pretty night blue sheets she managed to nag off of Joan, bless her!) and relishing in thoughts of things to come. The cool cotton sheets and soft black silk made such a soothing combination against her skin that she almost caught herself drifting into slumber, were it not for the approaching footsteps out in the corridor. For a moment she feared someone was about to disturb them as she realised those steady, self-assured steps could only belong to one man…


	25. Chapter 25: Into the Deep End Part 2

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five- Into the deep end part two

Creedy had never showered quicker in his entire life. The fact that some of his mates had by now finished supper and were waiting for him to finish helped too. There was only so much hot water they could manage to store, and everyone had equal rights to it.

"Creedy, how's Holly doing? She slipped off early tonight, didn't she?" He turned around to look into Jared's concerned eyes, bless the lad!

"She's fine mate, just really tired like Alex predicted. Recovering is obviously still taking much of her energy, probably just a matter of time…"

He had tried to sound nonchalant and was glad to see it working. He smirked to himself as he tossed on his sweats and t-shirt, making his way back to the quiet corridor in the west wing of the castle he had come to love so much. If only they knew how much of Holly's precious energy he was planning on using for himself tonight!

Upon returning he found her waiting for him on the bed, stretching out her shapely legs in front of her. Since when did he own night blue sheets? He decided not to ponder on the subject any longer, but locked the door behind him and made his way over to join her.

As she welcomed him back into her embrace he heard he sigh contently. "Ooooh, you were right. You do smell a lot better like this…"

He offered her a round of searing kisses, pushing her back against the pillows before sitting up again himself, taking his time to finally take in the sexy sight of her.

"Did I already mention you look amazing tonight?"

"Thanks…You have no idea what a hassle it's been shopping for just the right outfit…" She rolled her eyes at him dramatically and he was happy to find her in such a playful mood.

"I nearly torched the place while getting rid of my sweater you know, you and your brilliant plans!"

His eyes once again turned the deep emerald she was so used to seeing from their brief moments of passion, and he lovingly ran a warm hand along the silk of her negligee. "I imagine we'll see a lot of flames tonight…and there is a slight risk not all of our clothes will survive the fire."

Holly swallowed hard, not sure on how to answer or how to proceed now that their evening seemed to turn a little more serious. Her plan had worked, he had been pleasantly surprised and seemed very much into the idea of making love to her…now what? Sensing her discomfort as usual, Creedy created the perfect diversion for her.

"Now, as I recall correctly there was still a certain tattoo I was challenged into discovering…"

Upon seeing Holly's smile, and taking it as a sign of her approval, he started a gentle search for the infamous hidden picture. Holly figured it might take him a while as he seemed to be doing most of the searching with his hands and mouth rather than with his eyes. Just then his hand moved up under her negligee, commencing to move it up.

"I suppose I might have to take this off in order to get a better view…"

It was then Holly's tortured soul woke up again and started screaming in protest. _No, not this time, not when I've come so far. I'm not gonna disappoint him again, not now, not ever!_ _You hear me?_ But as usual, Creedy had already noticed her body's traitorous flinching and immediately stilled his movements on her.

"Holly? Tell me what's wrong love, please. Tell me what you're so afraid of…"

His words were soft and gentle, as his caresses had been before. Not a trace of anger or disappointment could be heard, and strangely it only made Holly feel worse about herself.

"I dunno, it's just…me. This body. I guess…the way people have always responded to me. The things…the things SHE said to me…"

Anger flowed through his veins as he realised she must be talking about Kayleigh. As much as he didn't want her to ruin their special evening, he realised he must try and get Holly to confide in him or Kayleigh's threats would always be haunting her.

"What did she say Holly?"

"That…you would never fall for a corpse like me and that I'd be stupid to even imagine it happening. That she'd tell you my secret if I would try to take you from her…that I'm a freak. At least in that she wasn't wrong…"

He sighed, he had been afraid it was something like that. And sweet Holly, despite seeming so tough, had twisted her fragile heart over all Kayleigh's jealous insults. Kayleigh had sure known how to hit whom in all the right spots, he had to give her that…

Suddenly he thought of a plan, the only thing he could imagine might work to silence Holly's traumas for good. He pulled her up, sitting her down in front of him and kissing her softly before turning her head in front of them, towards the mirror hanging at his wall. Holly looked at him sitting behind her, trying to guess his intentions.

"See that girl there Holly? Sitting on the bed with me? That gorgeous young woman with the softest raven black curls, and those icy blue eyes that hold so much pain and doubt? And those soft lips that set my own on fire each time they reach up to kiss me? That beautifully trained body that moves so gracefully whether she be dancing or killing off dragons? Her round curves setting my body on fire each time I have the honour of having her in my arms as I do now?"

With each of his words his hands accompanied the compliment, slowly making their way down to the hem of her negligee. As he cautiously began lifting it he noticed Holly shudder, yet she made no attempt to stop him this time. As the soft silk reached over her head and landed next to them on the bed before sinking to the ground without a sound, Creedy decided to match her accomplishment by losing his own shirt as well, making her feel less naked. The scarred skin of her back was now pulled back against his strong abs, his arms wrapped around her as if willing some of his strength and confidence into her body.

"You might see a freak because that's what people have been telling you your entire life Holly. But you're not. You're the strongest, bravest woman I have met in my entire life, always risking your own safety to keep others alive and well. And you've been forced to carry along the proof of those efforts because of it.

Let these scars become a part of you love, be proud of them and the stories of hope and bravery they represent. And never, ever think of hiding your beautiful self from me ever again, OK? Tonight we'll start at making some new memories for you to hang on to. Memories that will give you sweet dreams instead of the dark nightmares you've gotten so used to…"

All the while Holly had said nothing, but her fervent trembling and the silent tears now rolling down her face were enough proof that his words had hit home. Never in all their time together had Creedy ever said anything to her he didn't mean. Even in their heated arguments he had always remained completely truthful. So how could she doubt him now? As his hands roamed her body admiringly, pressing soft kisses to her neck and shoulders, Holly felt so loved. And for the first time in her life she felt truly beautiful. All harsh words she had received over the years were completely forgotten as she prepared to start anew with this wonderful man.

Feeling her fears subside Creedy turned her back in his arms, happily welcoming her affectionate kisses while softly laying her back down beneath him. As he started his loving administrations of her Holly started trembling all over again, but not out of fear this time. It was the sensation of being touched in a way she had never been touched before and as with anything concerning Creedy, she decided she could definitely get used to this.

She wondered if maybe she was required to do something back, turn things around and straddle him as she had seen Kayleigh do…much as she hated the bitch for interrupting her thoughts, she knew for fact he had enjoyed that. She had seen it in his eyes. But as it was, he seemed perfectly at ease being in control of her and Holly figured Alex might have been right about wanting different things with different people. If this was Creedy's thing with her she wouldn't dream of interrupting!

That thought reran itself as he quite suddenly moved his lips from her neck to her breasts, circling her nipples softly before sucking on them more firmly. OK, this is where it paid off having boobs! Her content gasp obviously pleased him cause he gave her a wicked grin before continuing down towards her abdomen, discovering ever part of her, lovingly kissing and licking the various scars that for some strange reason no longer seemed so threatening to her.

"You're so amazingly soft darlin'…" Holly smiled inwardly. _Thanks for the tip Alex!_

"Creedy, hun…you're so hot Creed…and I guess I mean that literally. I mean, those sweats must be fucking killing you!"

He chuckled at her unromantic statement but then again, this was his little tomboy speaking. Always practical! She was right though. The heat of their bodies combined with the warmth of the candles surrounding them made his pants stick to his legs and he definitely did not mind her allowing him to take them off.

"Careful for those candles you know, I speak from exp…" But before she could finish another one of her coy remarks he had already kicked his pants to the floor and continued where he had left off. As he moved back on top of her in nothing but his boxers, she was suddenly awkwardly aware of his straining erection against her thigh. _Oh dear, now what?_ _Well, he seems to like your surprises so far Holly, why not toss him another one?_

"You know hunnie…you might stand a better chance of finding what you're looking for when you remove this…"

He looked up into her now fervently blushing face, and realised what exactly she was offering. The tattoo…_aha…wouldn't I like to know she said? I do indeed!_

"Are you sure love?"

"Well, I seem to be right now, so you might wanna hurry before I freak out on you and change my mind again!"

Searching her twinkling eyes once more for any trace of doubt, and happy to find nothing more than natural nervousness, he gave her a tender kiss before moving his hands to the waistband of her lacy girl's shorts. Holly closed her eyes as she cooperatively lifted her hips, revealing even more of her scarred flesh to him as he slowly pulled her panties down and off.

"Now that's a comfy looking dragon if ever I saw one…" He lazily allowed his fingers to graze along the contours of the delicately drawn dragon tattoo that seemed to have nestled itself around Holly's left hip, its tail whipping towards her rear while its head and tongue curled out to the same spot Creedy's attention was drawn to next.

Holly's breath caught at his touch, and positively stopped as she realised in which direction his kisses were moving next. As his hands moved to coax her legs somewhat further apart though, she found she could not resist him. _Oh…my…God…he's really going to go…there? Guys do that to girls as well? And they LIKE that?_

Yet as he landed his first kiss on her she immediately knew the answer to that question. They moaned in unison, Holly at the touch of his lips at her most intimate spot and Creedy at already finding her incredibly wet for him. Apparently she had taken his words of trust to heart! Finding courage in her approving gasps he allowed his tongue to lash out, causing her to shudder violently while moaning his name once more. And so he continued, teasing her with his tongue while softly caressing her inner thighs, making sure she wouldn't pull away from his touch. He was determined to give her the pleasure she deserved before giving in to his own, by now screaming desires.

Holly felt a dizzying warm and tingly feeling spreading down her legs and up her stomach, and could only conclude this had to be what an impending orgasm felt like. She became restless, finding it near impossible to stay still under his administrations but Creedy would not budge and only held on to her tighter the more she tried to escape from his touch. Sensing her resistance, and wanting to push her over the edge, he abruptly stopped his kisses and just as she was about to wonder why inserted two of his fingers inside of her. The sudden change in touch, as well as his coaxing movements inside of her, made her scream out as she shattered beneath him. He moved back up on her, claiming her mouth in a satisfied kiss while never stilling his movements on her, guiding her through the aftershocks that now pleasantly tingled within her.

"Creedy, that was…oh my God, I mean…was that…did you enjoy that as much as I did?" It was out before she knew it and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed, having no idea what people were supposed to say to each other at such a moment.

"Yeah…that was pretty fucking brilliant, wasn't it?" Oh good, he did feel the same!

"Are you ready for more of the same? Well, maybe not exactly the same but…"

He needn't finish his sentence for Holly to know what he was asking her. She bit her lip as she looked up into his loving eyes. "This is gonna hurt, isn't it?"

He brushed a few curls out of her face, pondering his answer for a while. "It probably will, yeah. But not for very long. Just this nasty thing your body has to go through. The more relaxed you are the better it will be though, so I'm guessing you shouldn't have much to worry about." As she pulled him back into her arms for another warm kiss she realised he was right. She had never felt this relaxed in her life, except perhaps when Doc had just put her on those lovely morphine pills…

"Uhm…well…shouldn't you like…undress then?" _Be brave Holly, you've been doing exceptionally well this entire evening, you should be able to handle a naked Creedy as well!_

Creedy had a pretty good idea of what was going through her pretty little head right now, and recognised the sweet irony of the situation. The woman feared nothing, shot dragons out of the air as if they were no more than pestering mosquitoes yet felt shy and giddy as a schoolgirl at the thought of seeing her boyfriend all naked. He decided to throw her in at the deep end, allowing himself to drop down on his back next to her, never losing eye contact. "You feel like helping me with that?"

She sat up as if stung by a bee, giving him an almost shocked look and he had to contain himself not to burst out laughing by the sight of it. She had never looked cuter in her life! She noticed his amusement and decided to accept his challenge. After all, if she wished for any repetition of the things he had just done to her -and she sure as hell did!- he should have to get naked sooner or later!

Sliding up to him in her most seductive manner, she hooked her fingers around the waistband of his sexy black stretchy boxers and slowly pulled them down. Taking her time to dispose of them on the floor somewhere, she eventually turned back at him and finally allowed her eyes to graze at him as he had done with her. She seemed almost hesitant to touch him again and so he pulled her closer, landing her on top of him, skin against skin.

"Tell me what you're thinking love…" It was a husky whisper in her ear and he hoped it would coax her into an answer.

"I dunno, I guess I still can't believe you're all mine, all gorgeous six foot two of you…" She seemed seriously blown away and it only added to his love for her. He was more than ready to show her just how much he belonged to her. Mind, soul…and body.

As their heated kisses and caresses flared up once more he turned her back underneath him, liking the way his own body pinned hers back into the mattress beneath them and the way she stared up at him in adoration and anticipation.

"Do you want me Holly? As much as I do you?"

Her hands cradled his face, making sure he would look her straight in the eye as she gave him his answer: "Make love to me Creedy…"

It was all the encouragement he needed, drowning himself in her warm embrace once more as he carefully positioned himself at her entrance. Not wanting to worry her any further he waited for her next sigh of ecstasy, knowing her body would automatically relax on exhaling, and quickly thrusted inside of her.

Holly gasped as a nasty sting shot through her lower body. Damn it, this was just like your PMS starting! As minutes went by however the initial pain subsided, and she felt her body adjusting to Creedy's as they lovingly shared kisses and caresses. As she inquisitively wrapped her long legs around his waist she immediately felt him sliding deeper into her, and heard him utter a soft curse at the feel of it.

"That was meant as a good thing…right?" _Hey, gimme a break, I'm only trying here!_

He kissed her again as he tried to steady his breath, not wanting to come too soon. "Yeah, no worries, that feels absolutely…Christ, Holly your feel amazing…" And with that he slowly started moving inside of her, testing her response.

Oh hell, he was right. This really was amazing! She felt her body tensing and relaxing in return, unable to do anything else but hold on tight and allowing the waves of ecstasy to wash over her. This felt so special, so right. It was a true union, not just of bodies but of souls as their eyes bore into one another, enjoying the sight of seeing each other in so much pleasure.

"Creedy, I'm gonna…"

"I know love, me too, just let it happen…"

As they both got nearer to release he began to push into her with more force and speed, making Holly toss her head back. This was absurd, she had to have died and gone to heaven. Nothing earthly could ever feel this great. Her whole body felt as if on fire as Creedy continued to push her towards, and finally over the edge to immense pleasure, following close behind himself.

No words were necessary after such an emotional evening. Creedy simply rolled to his side, pulling her with him and allowing her to shed her tears of joy and relief. There would be plenty of time to talk, but not this night. This very special night when Holly had managed to overcome her darkness and climbed back into the light that was Creedy, never to look back again.


	26. Chapter 26: Forever

**

* * *

**

Reign of Fire: Rising from the Ashes

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six- Forever

Creedy rolled over, slowly waking from the previous nights exploits. He reached out one of his arms to gather Holly into his embrace, only to find that his hand made contact with the mattress and nothing else. Grunting he opened his eyes and immediately sat up with the realisation that Holly was not lying next to him. Rubbing his eyes he searched the room and was relieved to find her standing by the window, wrapped in one of the dark blue sheets. He couldn't say why but for that brief time when he did not know where she was, the panic that she had fled from him consumed his heart. But the sight of her standing there, the pre-dawn light lighting up her ivory skin and creating an ethereal glow around her was one that drowned him in awe and happiness.

Holly turned abruptly from her mind's wandering to find a mussed looking Creedy staring at her. She stared back for a moment or two, neither willing to break the comforting silence that declared that everything was how it should be.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She apologised, her cheeks still flushed.

"Not to worry, come back to bed?" Creedy asked, his voice so soft and gentle that Holly felt like she was in a dream. Smiling she walked to the end of the bed before crawling up and practically throwing herself in his arms.

Creedy chuckled and held her tighter, kissing the top of her head.

"No regrets then?"

Holly turned her face to look at him, her bright blue eyes radiating adoration. She stared intently at him until she felt he had waited long enough for her answer. "Never."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Creedy bent his head down and placed a soft, firm kiss on her lips. After it ended, the two lovers laid together, once again in the gentle silence they desperately clung onto; afraid what would happen if it was broken.

But Holly did finally break it, her need to ask Creedy a question which had plagued her mind for so long was becoming unbearable.

"I need to ask you something."

"Aye, what is that." Creedy wasn't sure he liked where her sudden outburst was heading.

"Is Creedy your real name?" She felt foolish but she had to know. Creedy laughed again, even though he was trying not to embarrass her any more.

"Well, I suppose it is pretty important for you to know. Creedy is my surname," He looked down at her, the look on her face was enough for him to know he should continue, "Dave. My first name is Dave."

Holly sat up and looked at him with a small smile desperate to grace her lips. "Dave? Well then, good morning Dave Creedy." She giggled.

"Shut up you!" He laughed, silencing her with another kiss. "How long have you wanted to ask me?"

"A while," Holly admitted. Well, how is a girl supposed to spend the rest of her life with the man she loves if she doesn't know his first name?

Holly blinked in realisation of what she had just thought. Did she really think that? _I did...I really did!_

At that sudden, if not obvious, revelation, Holly inwardly squealed before pouncing on an unsuspecting Creedy. Unlike the gentle kisses and caresses they had shared before, this kiss was desperate and unyielding- a wild kiss that personified their need and love for each other. Holly pulled away panting lightly, whilst Creedy just smirked at her sudden forwardness.

"And what was that for?" Creedy asked, his voice slightly deeper and huskier than normal.

"No reason- if you don't like it I won't do it any more." Holly's sincere expression almost tricked him into believing it; but the cheeky gleam in her eye and twitching of the corners of her mouth gave her away.

"Why you little...!"

* * *

Quinn watched Alex and Holly sitting on the front steps from his viewpoint in the dining hall. He wouldn't need to know what they were talking about; it would more than likely be one of two things- the baby or Holly and Creedy's most recent escapade. 

_Only four months to go, _he thought. Thinking of the baby and not-to-distant fatherhood made butterflies flit around in his stomach; and at the same time he couldn't help but smile so wide you would think his mouth was bigger than the Grand Canyon.

"I should have guessed you'd be slacking." Creedy voice bellowed from behind him; making Quinn jump.

"Jesus Creedy you can't do stealthy too well can you?" Creedy smiled as he looked out the window. "Anyway you have always been the slacker not me."

At that Creedy feigned hurt before shrugging it off and joining his best friend in his observation of the two women they called their own.

"But, I can see why. Those two could make any man never want to work again."

Quinn nodded in agreement and leant against the wall as Creedy turned to look at him.

"Not long then?"

"Four months and then I'm a father." Creedy could hear the anticipation in his voice.

"You'll make a great dad Quinn."

"I know, look how well I raised you." That earned him a punch on the arm. Creedy glared at him as Quinn rubbed his arm and barely held back the gruff chuckle in his throat.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited, ecstatic, delirious- honestly Creed, when you and Holly have your first you won't know what to think; all you know is you've never felt so damn lucky and happy in all your life. What?" Quinn had noticed the sceptical and solemn expression on the Scot's face.

"Quinn we've just got together, we haven't even thought about the future let alone bairns. Hell I don't even know if Holly wants any; or if she can have them. And then, well I'm a lot older than her, what if something happened to one of us- what would we do then?"

"Oh stop being so pessimistic man! First of all, I've seen the way she looks at Alex's bump- that spark in her eyes and look of longing; I'm sure she'd love a couple one day. And secondly, I'm older than Alex and no one sees that as a problem. And if anything did happen, well it's not like we'd shun you or anything. You and Holly are family to all of us; even if some do have a weird way of showing it." Creedy grunted.

"I know, I know. But well, four years and sixteen aren't really the same are they?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Aye."

"Then what difference will it make? You two belong together- end of story. Now stop acting like a woman and go down there and _talk _to her. Why is it that you two just can't communicate? You're like a pair of spoilt teenagers, honest to God…."

Creedy couldn't hear the rest of Quinn's rant, the Londoner had walked off back to work, murmuring under his breath all the while. Looking back out of the window he could see Holly now sitting alone, no doubt Alex had wandered back to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Right, talk to her." He said quietly, turning on his heel and making his way down to the front entrance.

* * *

Holly could hear him coming up behind her but continued to sit and soak up the last of the day's sunlight. She sighed deeply as she felt Creedy's strong arms wrap around her waist and his long, strong legs brush up against hers as he sat behind her. 

"Hello," he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I didn't hear you coming, you made me jump."

"Yes you did and no I didn't, stop trying to boost my ego." Holly could still feel his warm breath against her neck and giggled as the hot air tickled the hairs. She turned her head to look at him.

"I apologise, I will never try to boost your ego again," she finished with a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Now I never said that, you certainly did a good job of boosting it during round two this morning. I never realised you were such a quick study."

"Well with incentives like the ones you were offering, how can a girl not be?" She sighed as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You might want to stop that Dave Creedy, otherwise you'll miss your dinner."

Creedy stopped and pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"How's Alex doing?"

"She's fine, nervous but very excited about becoming a mummy." Holly drew imaginary circles on the back of his hand as she spoke.

"Quinn is just the same, slightly more dramatic possibly- you know how he is. Holly please stop that it tickles." Holly giggled but did as he said.

"Creedy, do you want to have children one day?" Holly asked absent-mindedly, as soon as she realised what she had said she regretted it. What if he didn't want kids of his own? Or worse, what if he didn't want kids with her?

"Aye, that would be grand. As long as I could have them with you." Creedy hoped he hadn't put his foot in it; the last thing he wanted was Holly to freak out again.

"Well, that will be something we'll have to work on when the time is right. Right now I want you all to myself."

"Understandable. After all I am quite the catch." Holly slapped Creedy on the shoulder and shook her head in disgust.

"You're right, no more ego boosting for you mister. I am amazed your head fits inside the castle. From now on only mean, degrading comments will come from my mouth." Creedy pouted.

"That's not fair. I get enough of those from Quinn."

"Serves you right."

Creedy rubbed Holly's arms as the sun continued to set.

"You're getting cold, let's go in."

"No I'm fine, I have five layers on; I won't freeze just yet."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you end up with a cold."

"You know I will. That's why I love you and you love me." Creedy snorted.

"So it's nothing to do with my gorgeous looks, or sexy accent or my sparkling wit and fantastic personality; or the fact I'd kill all the dragons in the world for you if you asked me to- just because you blame everything on me."

"More or less. The looks and accent are of course the icing on the cake; the wit and personality thing the jury is still out on. And the dragon slaying just endears you to me even more; probably because you'd screw it up, lose your eyebrows again and I'd have to save your arse."

"So you heard about that too? Does every person who walks through the gates hear about that?"

"Yep pretty much, I think that is Quinn's favourite story."

"Marvellous."

"Would you really kill all the dragons in the world if I asked you?" Holly asked, staring intently at Creedy.

"Well I'd give it a damn good try lass. Oh God you're not going to ask me are you?"

"No, I like you in one piece thank you very much. Anyway that is my job."

"Hrmpf."

"What?"

"I just don't like the idea of you out there, risking your life like that. I can't lose you Holly. I love you too much to live without you."

"I love you too and because of that reason I'm not going anywhere. But this is my thing, I've spent the better part of the past five years taking out dragons; if one comes along and threatens you, my home and my new life, I'm gonna kick it's arse whether you like it or not." Creedy nodded in resigned acceptance and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What now?" Holly asked as Creedy continued to laugh.

"Oh it's nothing, just me being daft."

"As usual."

"I resent that Miss Matthews." Holly poked her tongue out at him. She sighed and leant back against him.

"Creedy, promise me something?"

"What darlin'?"

"Promise me it will always be like this, you know, that we will always be this happy together. That nothing will ever change."

"Holly Matthews, I promise you on pain of death that we will always be this happy and nothing will ever change- now or forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever." With his vow complete, Creedy kissed his ladylove with all the passion he possessed, cementing his promise to her for forever.

"…Err Creedy, does that mean if you break it I get to kill you?"

"No, preferably not."

THE END.

* * *

**Well there we go, the end has come and we would like to thank everyone who has read as well as reviewed from the bottom of our hearts. Thank you all! **

**DS and LM**


End file.
